No soy como el resto
by DragonJuvia15
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si fuera Gray el que esta profundamente enamorado de Juvia? en la escuela Fairy tail un joven super inteligente sufre Bullying y su victimario es familiar de la persona de la cual esta totalmente enamorado. (Gruvia) y (Nalu)
1. Perdedor

**Hola a todos :D **

**Nuevo proyecto algo extraño acá va, comentarios, sugerencias tomatazos todo es aceptado.**

* * *

-¡Llevas solamente una semana de clase y mira ya como te dejaron el ojo!

-No es nada Ultear, ¡ya déjame!

-Sabes que mi madre no quisiera verte así, además solo tienes que decirle a Lyon quienes son y él te ayudará a darles su merecido.

-Ya te dije que me golpee con la puerta saliendo del salón. A veces puedo ser tan tonto

-¿Enserio Gray? Entonces ¿por qué tus gafas están en perfecto estado y tu ojo esta tan morado?

-¡No eres Ur para creer que puedes fastidiarme! - Le grito finalmente el joven con tan solo quince años a la chica de hermoso, largo y lacio cabello negro, apartó bruscamente las manos de la chica de su ojo y salió de la sala subiendo por las escaleras hasta finalmente llegar a su cuarto como solía hacer siempre que no podía seguir manteniendo la conversación.

La joven quedo plasmada, su voz se congeló al escuchar las palabras de su pequeño hermano adoptivo. No pudo mover su lengua para decirle que no pretendía ser como Ur su verdadera madre y la mujer que cuido del joven Gray Fullbaster desde que sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente, que ella solo quería lo mejor para su hermano y que no soportaba que unos idiotas se aprovecharan de su pequeño y tonto hermanito. Y es que los golpes en el cuerpo del joven habían comenzado a aparecer desde la muerte de Ur , desde hace tres años al chico mágicamente le aparecían hematomas y uno que otro hueso partido en accidentes rebuscados...no hablaba con nadie y su hermana Ultear siempre llevaba del bulto cuando intentaba ayudarlo.

GRAY POV

Como en todas las ocasiones anteriores no pensé en lo que dije, sólo quería que me dejara en paz! Y es que Ultear puede ser tan molesta cuando se lo propone. Subí las escaleras tan rápido como pude, al llegar a mi habitación azoté la puerta asegurándola y me lance boca abajo en mi suave cama.

-No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí, no necesito que Ultear me cuide. ¡Nunca será como Ur. ¿Qué se cree? - le hablaba a mi almohada mientras volvía a adquirir esa estúpida posición. Odio cuando mi cuerpo se pone en posición fetal no es más que otro maldito hábito de los muchos que tengo.

-Si le hablarás a los idiotas que te hacen eso como le hablas a Ultear te dejarían en paz - escuche la voz al otro lado de la puerta, sentí una molestia tan grande al reconocer esa egocéntrica voz.

-¡No es asuntó tuyo imbécil! ¡Déjame en paz! -Odio cuando mi hermano, digo mi hermano adoptivo me molesta. Acaso ¿qué sabe él de lo que me pasa? Su vida social es perfecta y tiene muchos amigos que lo quieren.

-Claro que me importas sabes que tú y Ultear son lo único que me quedan. -¡Que maldito mentiroso! total así es Lyon. ¿Lo único que le queda? En su estúpida escuela "Lamia Scale" tiene millones de amigos, es tan popular y aclamado por las chicas, es un completo idiota.

-Ja! Sabes mejor que nadie que eso no es cierto y no me jodas ya, necesito estudiar.

-Tu y yo sabemos que no necesitas estudiar. Sabes que le rompería la cara a cualquier idiota de esa escuelita tuya. ¡Sólo tienes que avanzar! lo de Ur paso hace ya tres años sabes que no fue tu culpa y con el cuerpo que tienes puedes volverlos añicos a todos. - Quería gritarle, mi furia llego al extremo, maldecirlo una y otra vez pero decidí dejar las cosas así, no quería seguir discutiendo con nadie y menos con ese ojos rasgados así que sólo cerré los ojos y me límite a ignorar sus palabras. La Paz por unos cuantos minutos volvió a mi ser, ya se había cansado e ido a su habitación el peli plateado, todo iba de maravilla hasta que mi mente me trajo su imagen.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres en el mundo justo tenía que enamorarme de ella? - Sí, ella siempre esta en mis pensamientos y es que es tan linda, su piel blanca como la nieve y sus ojos tan azules como el océano mismo. ¡Mierda! ¿Pero en que estoy pensando? Ella nunca se fijaría en mí... ¡Maldito Natsu! ¡Maldito Gajeel! ¡Malditos profesores! ¡Maldito Lyon! ¡Maldita Ultear! ¡Malditos todos!

Apreté mi cabeza fuerte contra la almohada, recordé que esos idiotas me golpearon hoy por negarme a hacer sus tareas, Natsu es un estúpido y lo odio profundamente, gracias a él y a su amiguito Gajeel soy el bicho raro de la escuela, nadie me habla y todos se burlan de mi por no poder levantarles la mano a esos dos. Aunque podría partirle la cara a ambos, simplemente no puedo, si los golpeo puede pasar lo mismo que le paso a Ur, no quiero que lastimen a nadie más.

Su cara fue épica, estaban tan enojados pues ya que son tan tontos que no pueden sumar 2+2, tienen que buscar a alguien que haga su trabajo de lo contrario sus padres los matarían.

Por suerte me quite mis gafas antes de salir del salón por eso no las rompieron cuando me los encontré, esta semana había estado todo muy calmado y tarde o temprano iban a joderme. No me equivoque, ahí estaban juntos en el patio que comunica con la salida, apenas los vi intente devolverme por donde vine pero era tarde me estaban esperando. Gajeel me agarró por el cuello de la camisa y boto sus cuadernos a mi cabeza.

-Tienes trabajo imbécil - Era toda la tarea acumulada de la semana, no quería hacer nada de eso me bastaba con lo mío.

-¿No lo escuchaste? ¡Levántalos y lárgate! - Hablo el mayor de los idiotas.

-No lo haré - dije con determinación.

-¿Que dijiste imbécil? - No les tenía miedo, no iba a permitir que me volvieran a tratar como se les diera la gana.

-Tras de idiotas sordos - Bueno hice que ambos se enojarán. Todo mi cuerpo pedía que golpeará a ese par pero al momento que Natsu me dio en el ojo me congele, como siempre mi cuerpo no me hizo caso y dejo que me pegarán. Uno que otro puño me dieron y al sentir la patada de Gajeel en mi estómago escuche su tierna voz, mi mundo se vino al piso, debí haber quedado como el peor de los perdedores delante de ella.

-Gajeel-kun, ¡Ya basta!

-No es asuntó tuyo prima, ¡Lárgate! - Sin lugar a dudas que ella viera como era masacrado por esos dos y yo no hacer nada para defenderme fue lo más humillante de este mundo, pero había algo bueno de la situación, Erza una de sus amigas estaba con ella. Esa pelirroja bien formada influía miedo con tan sólo su presencia.

-Juvia dijo que se detengan - La chica más popular de nuestra escuela Fairy Tail, me estaba defendiendo. Total ella haría lo que fuera por Juvia y ¿quién no? Ella era la única razón por la que seguía en esa escuela. Por estar cerca de la chica de cabellos azules aguantaría todas las palizas del mundo.

-Solo le dábamos la bienvenida Erza y se cayó al piso al tropezar con esa piedra - esta vez hablo el peli rosado, el que para lo único que le sirve el cerebro es para romper y dañar cosas. Además Lucy estaba con ellas era lógico que se las daba de bueno cuando veía a esa rubia.

-Juvia juraría que lo están golpeando, no es tonta - y ahí está su manía de hablar en tercera persona, seguramente era lo que más me atraía de ella se escuchaba tan inocente.

-¡Te dije que te fueras a la casa Juvia! Esto no te incumbe - ¿Cómo ese cerdo podría ser familia de esa princesa? Además ¿Por qué le grita de esa manera? ¡Es un idiota!

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo le hablaste a Juvia? - uuhhh eso me dio miedo hasta a mí. La pelirroja estaba usando su tono de asesina.

-S...so...solo me preocupo por mi prima Erza, no le hable de ninguna manera, además este tonto digo Gray ya se iba. -Bueno era mi momento de salir del lugar, no pude verla a los ojos y es que soy tan perdedor que nunca he podido hablar con ella. ¿Y si ese maldito de Gajeel la metió en problemas con su tío Metallicana? Idiota lleno de piercings algún día me las pagaras.

Mierda verdad que tengo que hacer esas malditas tareas, la escuela es tan fácil, no hay nada que no pueda resolver pero esto va a ser largo ya que son mis tareas las de Natsu y las de Gajeel.

JUVIA POV

Me metí en serios problemas con Gajeel o bueno al menos eso creo, me despedí rápidamente de mis amigas diciéndoles que no me sentía bien, esta tarde íbamos a ir de compras pero después de lo que paso no tenía ganas de ir. Lucy sobre cualquier cosa se hubiera opuesto, ella ama las compras y le encanta tanto la ropa que es su pasatiempo favorito sin embargo no dijo nada, es más creo que no le gustó para nada lo que vio. Ya muchos le habían dicho que Natsu era un abusivo igual que mi primo Gajeel pero ella no lo quería creer. Para nadie es un secreto que él no es el hombre más brillante de este mundo pero ¿Qué se aproveche de los demás? Eso no me agrada.

Me fui directamente a mi casa digo a la casa de mi tío Metallicana después de todo Gajeel y mi tío eran mi única familia y ya que Metallicana no se encontraba mucho con nosotros por sus constantes viajes de trabajo Gajeel se encargaba de mí y procuraba que todo estuviera bien conmigo, golpeaba a cualquiera que se quisiera propasar conmigo y hasta una vez golpeo a Rogué uno de sus amigos porque dijo que era hermosa.

Cuando llegue me quite los zapatos y los deje en la entrada, lo estaba esperando en la sala y se me hacía un agujero en el estómago cada vez que escuchaba un ruido en la puerta.

Ya son más de las seis creo que no llegará, lo mejor será preguntarle a Lucy como esta. La puerta sonó, ¡es Gajeel! Mi corazón está latiendo a mil y ahora tal vez me dejará castigada toda una semana por defenderlo.

-¡Juvia! -Trague saliva inconscientemente. Regaño en 3,2...

-Juvia sabes que soy un boqui suelto y tú eres como mi hermana...yo jamás te haría daño pero no me gusta que te metas en mis asuntos. -¿Eh? ¿No me regaño? ¡Estoy salvada!

-Gajeel-kun, Juvia lo sabe pero no le parece correcto lo que hace con ese chico. ¿Podría dejar de molestarlo? ….por Juvia

-¿Es que acaso te importa lo que pase con ese idiota?

-Pues…..Juv…Juvia.

* * *

**Bueno ¿Cómo les pareció? No estoy segura, bueno díganme si quieren que continúe, es un poco raro ver a Gray de esa manera pero tiene su razones :3 **

**Pasenla bonito y ganó Alemania el mundial aunque quería que ganara Argentina felicitaciones :3**


	2. Tarea

-¿Qué si le interesa a Juvia? -Si le digo a Gajeel algo sobre él de seguro lo seguirá golpeando, pero ¿qué siento por él realmente? Jamás hemos hablado y él parece una persona complicada, no creo que me guste.

-Sí ese insecto...y bien ¿te importa? -Gajeel ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡No es un insecto, Gajeel-kun! Y a Juvia no le parece justo lo que hace con él, sólo es eso. Si necesita ayuda en sus tareas Juvia puede dársela hasta podemos preguntarle a Erza.

-No necesito ayuda de ninguna de las dos, ese estúpido nerd lo hace todo por mí y solo tengo que mantenerlo controlado.

-¡Gajeel-kun sólo lo golpea porque tiene celos de él! Con su inteligencia perfectamente podría manejar los negocios del tío Metalicana - ¿Eh? Pero ¿Qué dije? No quería hacerlo, mi cuerpo temblaba esperando la reacción de Gajeel-kun.

-¡Vete a tu habitación ahora mismo Juvia!

-Juvia lo sien... -¿No me escuchaste?

-Sí -Levanté mi maleta del sillón y salí corriendo a mi habitación, nunca había dicho algo de más con Gajeel, podría ser lo que fuera pero yo quería demasiado a mi primo. Ahhhh ¿por qué lo dije? ¿Por qué le dijo estúpido nerd? No era estúpido solo algo no sé cómo decirlo...mmmm...¿traumado? ¡Ay no sé! Al igual él no hablaba con nadie y sólo abría la boca para decir gracias a todos los elogios de los profesores. Ser el inteligente siempre hará que la gente te odie pero yo no lo odio o al menos eso creo.

¡Lucy! Es verdad tengo que hablar con ella. Encendí mi laptop y por alguna extraña razón ese joven de cabello negro no salía de mi mente, ¿Cómo es que con esos músculos que tiene, no se enfrenta a Gajeel ni a Natsu? Esperen ¿Cómo me di cuenta que tenía músculos? Debo estar loca para pensar en eso.

Tenía mensajes de casi medio Fairy Tail en mi buzón de entrada, nuevamente tenía que bloquear a los locos acosadores. Busque por todos lados mi conversación y la de Lucy y me di cuenta que Rogue me había vuelto a escribir. ¡No sé qué hacer con él! Él es lindo, popular, juega en el equipo de la escuela y tiene buenas intenciones conmigo. Las chicas me dicen que están de acuerdo con que salga con él pero por algo no puedo aceptar sus invitaciones, ¡no sé qué me sucede!

Me puse como desconectada ahora lo que menos quería era hablar con gente que sólo le interesó por mi cuerpo y bueno Rogue es cuento aparte. Comencé a chatear con Lucy.

-¿Cómo estas Lucy? :D :D :D :D - Espero que me conteste rápido.

-Juv. No lo sé, estoy un poco triste :'( :'( :'( :'( :'(- ¡Ay no! Sabía que lo de Natsu le iba a afectar.

-Sabes que el amor cambia a las personas Luc :3- Cambiar a un bravucón como Gajeel es una tarea casi imposible pero con Natsu aún hay esperanzas.

-¿Tú crees Juv.?

-Sí, Juvia lo cree, ¿sabes? Puedes ofrecerte a ayudarle en sus tareas :*

-Pero ¿Cómo acercarme a él? No puedo hablarle creo que moriré delante de él _

-Solo tienes que ser tu misma Lucy, para nadie es una secreto que eres hermosa, tienes media escuela detrás tuyo Jajajajaja y Sting no hace más que preguntarle a Juvia por ti. /3 /3 /3 /3

-Juviaaaa! ¿Y tú como vas con Rogue? 3:) 3:) 3:) 3:)

-¡Lucy! Pues ya sabes...él... Juvia no sabe :/ :/

-Yo sé, no te preocupes Juv. Todo a su tiempo y si no le quieres romper el corazón yo te entiendo. Pero si te gusta ese chico tienes que empezar a hablarle. :D :D

-¿Cuál chico? ¿De qué hablas Lucy? o.O

-Ay Juv no te hagas que me he dado cuenta que en el salón no dejas de mirarlo. 3:)

-¿Quién de que hablas? :o

-Aaaaahhh ¿Cómo voy a conquistar a Natsu si no puedo hacer esta tarea? -¿tarea? Nooooo holgazanee toda la tarde esperando a Gajeel-kun y no he hecho la tarea para mañana. :( :( :(

-Juvia no lo ha hecho Lucy! Erza pregúntale a ella y de paso ayuda a Juvia por favor

-Juv sabes cómo se pone Erza cuando le pedimos hacer copia y ya está demasiado tarde para ir a su casa.

-¡Esta bien! Juvia lo intentará. :D

-Si Juv y si no puedo hablare con Erza por video llamada para que nos explique no te preocupes

-Gracias Lucy. Bye ;)

-Bye Juv. ;)

Aaaaahhh ¿cómo fui tan tonta para olvidar la tarea? Bueno no puede estar tan difícil, son las siete no creo que me tome mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

Noooo! Me doy por vencida, como es que soy tan negada para las matemáticas. Cómo quisiera que él me pudiera ayudar... ¿Qué dices? Él jamás ayudaría a una chica tonta como Juvia. Son las diez y sacaré mala nota... El tío se enfadara conmigo. Aaaaahhh

Lucy, tal vez ella ya lo hizo!

-¿Pudiste Lucy?

-No Juv hasta Erza no pudo hacerlo está muy difícil

-Entonces Juvia irá a dormir, si sigue así le saldrán ojeras.

-Yo también dormiré Juv. Pero así nunca podré ayudarle a Natsu, eso me deprime más.

-No Lucy, si Erza no pudo hacerlo que es inteligente, Juvia no cree que nadie lo haya podido hacer. No te preocupes.

-tienes razón! que descanses Juv.

-Tu igual Lucy.

Entré al baño de mi habitación, me cepille los dientes y aunque mi estómago estuviera aullando del hambre no baje, no quería ver a la cara a Gajeel. Me puse mi pijama y al entrar ya bajo las cobijas escuche unos arañazos en la puerta, me baje de la cama y gire la perilla suavemente para que no se diera cuenta mi primo. Al ver de quien era los extraños ruidos que provenían de mi puerta se me aguaron los ojos de ternura, recogí a Lily el gato de Gajeel que no era otra prueba de lo enojado que estaba ya que lo saco de su habitación. Cerré la puerta y lo abrace mientras el puso su cabeza en mi cuello, el color de su pelaje me lo recordó y me recordó que soy tan tonta que no pude con los ejercicios que puso el profesor! Aaaaahh quiero morir!

POV NORMAL

Juvia apagó la luz y cerro sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño mientras abrazaba al tierno gato. Sin embargo en otra casa la luz aún seguía encendida más específicamente en una habitación, un chico estaba adolorido de su mano al tener que copiar tanto y a diferencia de sus demás compañeros el si había podido resolver cada uno de los ejercicios que el profesor les había colocado. Estaba lejos de terminar pues era tarea acumulada de dos jóvenes, era una suerte que el ya hubiera hecho esas tareas solo tenía que transcribir todo pero estaba más largó que una película del señor de los anillos. Cada vez que hacia una pausa pensaba en su deplorable situación y en su amor imposible así que continuaba con sus deberes subiéndole un poco a su música para ahogar sus pensamientos.

-¡Gray idiota! Bájale a ese estúpido equipo son las dos de la mañana ¿Acaso quieres que no vaya a la escuela mañana?

-Gray preocupado vio la hora en su reloj, efectivamente su hermano tenía razón, era ya de madrugada y ya que el sonido aumentaba cada vez que pensaba en ella pareciera que estuviera teniendo una fiesta en su habitación.

-Lo siento Lyon - Gray apagó su equipo esperando que el peli plateado volviera a su cuarto y no preguntara porque seguía despierto.

-¿Por qué estas despierto a estas horas? -Demasiado tarde su hermano mayor que él por dos años no era estúpido

-Estoy haciendo unas tareas ya casi término - Lyon prefirió cerrar la boca y no preguntarle nada al respecto pues ya sabía de antemano que su hermano era cumplido con sus tareas y no las dejaba para última hora.

-Toma Gray tengo algo para ti - Lyon abrió la puerta y le entregó una cajita a su hermano.

-¿Que es Lyon? -Gray la agarró y trato de descubrir que era.

-Es un celular, Ultear me pidió hace una semana que te consiguiera uno, dice que necesita comunicarse más contigo.

-No sé cómo manejar estas cosas Lyon además no me interesa.

-Pues tendrás que aprender a usarlo, Tiene las últimas aplicaciones. Es mejor que el mío. Si no entiendes algo me preguntas. Ah! y Ultear dijo que si no lo usabas te obligaría a ir a las aburridas reuniones con sus amigos.

-Está bien, cargare esta cosa.

-Nuestros números ya están guardados y pues puedes empezar a pedirle a tus compañeros sus números y conocerlos mejor.

-¡Ya veté a dormir!

-Está bien Gray tú también ya duérmete, deja de hacer los deberes de otros y vístete -Después de decirle Lyon salió corriendo a su habitación para que su hermano no peleara con él.

¡Mierda! ¿A qué horas me quite la ropa? ¿Pedir números? -Pensó el chico con el aparato de alta tecnología en sus manos. ¿Cómo le pido su número? Esto es tonto, bueno mejor me voy a dormir, ya termine todas las tareas de ese par Gray se acostó en su cama y durmió tan sólo unas cuantas horas. Al despertar vio su celular encima de la caja. Lo tomo en sus manos y lo prendió. Leyó el manual y averiguando cada una de sus funciones poco a poco aprendió a manejarlo, no era tan malo después de todo era diseñado para los jóvenes de hoy en día.

-¡Gray! ¿qué haces? Llegarás tarde a la escuela - Sonó una voz al otro lado de su puerta.

-Lo siento Ultear ya voy a arreglarme - contesto el chico guardando el celular en su maleta.

-Ya me voy, te deje el desayuno encima de la mesa...ten un bien día.

-Ok...oye...y...yo...yo - El chico tartamudeaba al hablar con su hermana. Quería decirle algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Está bien Gray, sólo pórtate bien ¿ok? - La chica que conocía muy bien a su hermano acepto su disculpa y se marchó para su universidad.

-Adiós, Ultear - dijo el chico ya bañándose.

Se alisto muy rápido y salió corriendo para su escuela ya que había salido tarde Lyon había salido primero y no lo había acompañado a Fairy Tail.

Mierda ¿por qué tenía que entretenerme mirando ese celular? Ahora llegare tarde por primera vez paso el gran portón de su escuela y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta su salón. Al llegar al corredor pudo ver que Gajeel, Natsu y Jellal estaban afuera como de costumbre. Noooo, no me dejarán entrar

-Llegas tarde estúpido - Dijo el peli rosado.

-Y bien ¿Las tareas? - Pregunto el de cabello negro y largo.

-Acá están todas -El chico de ojos grises les entregó todos los cuadernos que hacía que su maleta pesara un montón, Jellal uno de sus compañeros miraba sorprendido la escena mientras el profesor se había acercado a la puerta por el ruido que estaban haciendo todos afuera.

-¿Señor Fullbaster? - dijo el profesor de matemáticas Macao Conbolt.

-Lo siento sensei Conbolt, hoy tuve un contratiempo y no pude llegar temprano.

-Siga y ustedes también entren, llegaron justo a tiempo vamos a revisar la tarea. -Todos entraron después del profesor, Gray agacho su cabeza se sentía avergonzado jamás había llegado tarde a ninguna clase y todo por su nuevo teléfono, Juvia miro a su primo y agacho la cabeza, en esa mañana no se habían visto y aún no habían hablado sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior. Se sentaron rápidamente y sacaron sus cuadernos.

-¡Espero que todos hayan hecho su tarea ya que tiene una nota significativa para la calificación final! -Todos se miraron entre sí muy nerviosos, Gajeel y Natsu rieron con arrogancia y satisfacción porque sus notas siempre habían sido muy buenas gracias al chico Fullbaster.

-¡Paseen sus cuadernos adelante! - Juvia miro a Lucy con sus ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas, la chica de cabello azul no era la más brillante del mundo pero siempre se esforzaba para que sus notas estuvieran por encima del promedio y así agradar a su tío Metálicana. Erza estaba igual de nerviosa a su amiga jamás había sacado una mala nota en toda su vida. Y a Lucy no le importaba tanto esas cosas pero no quería que Natsu pensara que ella era una idiota.

Pesadamente los alumnos pasaban los cuadernos hacia adelante esperando su mala nota. Cada vez que el sensei Macao abría un cuaderno su cara se veía cada vez más enojada, reviso todos los cuadernos y dejo tres al otro lado del escritorio separándolos del resto.

-¡No se sí todos son unos vagos o no entendieron nada de lo que explique la clase anterior! Señorita Scarlet me podría decir ¿por qué no hizo la tarea?

-Pues sensei Macao, yo en realidad no le entendí y cuando le quise preguntar usted tuvo que salir rápido y ya que lo dejo de un día para otro no lo pude hacer. Sé que no es excusa sensei, por favor perdóneme - Dijo la chica con una leve reverencia y su cara con el color de su cabello.

-¡Ya que Erza no entendió, asumo que ninguno de ustedes entendió sin embargo hubo tres personas en este salón que pudieron hacer a la perfección los ejercicios, señor Redfox ¿Puede pasar al tablero y explicarle a sus compañeros?

* * *

**Final del capítulo, bueno chicos gracias por sus reviews y si tienen algo que decirme déjenlo en un review sus comentarios y opiniones son muy importantes para mi así que no duden en decirme sus pensamientos.**

**AnikaSukino: Sí definitivamente es raro ver a Gray como el nerd y a Natsu siendo el malote :3 pero él es tan lindo que se ve súper hasta de maltratador de jóvenes de ojos grises 3 gracias por tu review, un abrazo gigante :D**

**Juvia Dragneel: Es cierto siempre ponen a Juvia a sufrir, ahora vamos a hacer sufrir a ese Tsundere :3 gracias por tu comentario :D saludos y un abrazo psicológico ;) **

**¿Qué pasará con Gajeel? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	3. Celular

-¿Eh? – Él joven de ojos color rubí cambió su burlona sonrisa a una cara de total sorpresa.

-Sí, explíquele a sus compañeros que no entendieron señor Redfox – Gajeel movió sus ojos hacia el piso, de su boca se escapó una maldición que solo él pudo escuchar, ¡no tenía ni la menor idea! A duras penas sabia en que clase se encontraba.

-Verá sensei ese es su trabajo, no pienso hacerlo por usted – Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar sus palabras, Gajeel siempre había tenido actitud de pocos amigos pero ¿llegar al punto de hablarle de esa manera a un profesor? Había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

-En realidad quiero que usted les explique a sus compañeros ya que conmigo no entendieron – habló muy calmado Macao.

-Sensei pues tenemos un problema – dijo el chico con la solución en sus manos.

- Y ¿Cuál es ese problema? – Macao estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con el joven de cabello negro.

-Tengo pánico escénico, creó que por esa razón no le puedo explicar a mis compañeros – Juvia abrió su boca dominada por la sorpresa, su primo se estaba metiendo en un problema gigante y ya que nadie le creía tal mentira se rieron ante la "confesión" de Gajeel.

-No se preocupe por eso, pasará con el señor Dragneel para que le ayude con su miedo a hablar en público - Natsu abrió grande sus ojos, miles de malas palabras pasaron ese segundo por su mente las cuales quería dedicárselas al profesor, ¿Cómo iba a explicar algo que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se resolvía? Unos ojos chocolates se posaron rápidamente en el muchacho de cabellos rosas para observar su reacción. El chico con el mayor de los cinismos habló o bueno no habló -sensei estoy enfermo y no tengo voz - susurró fingiendo que estaba disfónico y por esta razón no podría hacer lo que le mandaba.

-Me pareció escuchar su voz claramente hace pocos minutos en el corredor -Natsu tosió y mostró una expresión de total enfermedad en su rostro.

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Ambos obedezcan al sensei Macao! - habló con autoridad una pelirroja irritada que era la representante de la clase, eso fue suficiente para que ambos se levantarán de sus lugares de un brinco y pasarán rápidamente al frente, le tenían más miedo a Erza que al mismo profesor.

-Bueno para empezar...Mmm...lo que hicimos fue... -Gajeel hablaba cortando sus frases y se miraron entre ambos para buscar una solución.

-Resuelvan el tercer ejercicio de la tarea - El profesor les dicto el enunciado y ambos creyeron que este estaba escrito en jeroglíficos del antiguo Egipto, No, en realidad los jeroglíficos serían más legibles que lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

-Lo primero que hicimos fue coger esto y restarlo con esto y...-el peli negro revolvió su cabellera -¿Que más fue lo que hicimos Salamander? - le dedico una mirada que expresaba en resumidas cuentas la frase "te toca a ti"

-Acá lo pasamos otra vez a restar y...hallamos la x así -Todos sentían pena ajena, los chicos habían quedado en ridículo en frente de toda la clase en especial delante del profesor, Juvia y Lucy solo miraron sus piernas para que esos dos chicos no vieran su cara de pena. De un momento a otro en la mitad del salón unas pequeñas carcajadas dieron lugar, al escucharlo todos voltearon a ver en esa dirección descubriendo a un peli negro que no podía aguantar su risa, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas al no poder reírse con libertad y unos segundos después su carcajada se escuchó en todo el salón.

**GRAY POV **

¿Cómo podían ser tan tontos? Por decencia no me reí enfrente de todos, mordía mi labios e inflaba mis cachetes para que esas ganas infernales de reírme de esos dos desaparecieran, si lo hacía seguramente me golpearían y por un momento funciono pero cuando escuche la voz de Natsu completamente vulnerado y diciendo estupideces que hasta un niño de preescolar superarían deje que todo dentro de mi saliera, mis carcajadas no cesaban y ya me había resignado a ser golpeado más tarde, iba a gozar ese momento.

-¿De qué te ríes imbécil? -Gritó el idiota de Gajeel completamente enfadado por mi reacción, era mi oportunidad para vengarme de ellos no me iba a echar para atrás en estos momentos.

-No es necesario contestar eso pero después de lo que vi creo que mejor será aclararlo -no temblé al pronunciar ni una sola palabra, vi los ojos rojos de Gajeel llenos de furia directamente y mi cabeza estaba alta.

-Señor Fullbuster! - me detuvo el profesor antes de que dijera algo que pudiera perjudicarme y causarme problemas. -¡Explique usted y ustedes dos vuelvan a sentarse! -Me levanté con arrogancia y espere que ambos volvieran a sus puestos, Pude sentir el aura asesina de Gajeel al pasar al lado mío y Natsu me quería asesinar ahí mismo con su mirada, yo solo levanté me ceja y camine por el salón acomodando mis lentes y al llegar al frente sentí un poco de pánico. "Es mi momento, no puedo arruinarlo, no delante de ella" pensé y comencé a hablar fluidamente. Trate de explicar lo más claro posible que hasta un niño de párvulos me entendiera. No la mire en toda la explicación pero con la cola de mi ojo veía todo de ella, su boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa, sus cabellos azulados que caían como hermosas cascadas, su piel blanca como la nieve, esos labios que quería desesperadamente besar. Absolutamente todo.

-¿Tienen alguna pregunta?- Agregue después de la explicación de dos ejemplos con dos métodos diferentes quitándome uno de mis mechones de la cara. Todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio y de lo que he aprendido durante todos mis años en el colegio es que siempre hay dudas pero por pena nadie se atreve a preguntar y prefieren seguir con sus vacíos de información.

-¿Seguros que no tienen ninguna pregunta? -todos esperan a que haya un héroe que se lancé al agua y pregunte primero para luego ellos coger confianza y hacer sus preguntas

-Juvia si tiene una pregunta -y ahí estaba mi heroína, mi corazón se detuvo y no pude respirar al escuchar su dulce voz, trate de controlarme para no sonar nervioso y trague saliva fuerte.

-¿Cuál es tu pregunta? - debí haberme oído patético, a duras penas mi voz no se quebrara y además no podía hacer nada para que mis manos dejaran de temblar.

-Juvia se confundió un poco con el segundo método, ¿Podría hacer otro ejemplo? Si no es mucha molestia -al decir el final de la frase bajo su mirada al piso, aunque era una chica demasiado popular era la más tímida de sus amigas, ¿mucha molestia? Le explicaría diez mil veces lo mismo con tal de que le vaya bien en sus estudios. Sabía que la mejor manera de aprender es haciendo las cosas por sí mismo y si ella no lo hacía sola no entendería.

-¿Quieres pasar a resolver un ejercicio? No te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar así me aseguro de que entiendas y que los demás también ¿vale? -movió su cabeza ligeramente asintiendo y se levantó decidida a pasar. Pude observar su cuerpo perfecto, sus piernas largas, sus pechos enormes, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, jamás tendría malos pensamientos con ella pero era imposible no admirar su belleza.

Le puse un problema difícil, así al resolverlo el resto de ejercicios los haría sin dificultad. Empezó tan bien! era un tema complicado y con tan solo dos ejemplos había logrado avanzar demasiado, pero en la mitad del ejercicio se detuvo y me vio con sus ojos azul marino.

-Acá es donde Juvia se confunde -le regale una pequeña sonrisa, me acerque a ella para señalar mejor el tablero y ahí me asesino cruelmente con su delicioso olor, ¿cómo podía ser tan hermosa y tierna? Le indique como seguir y al parecer use un lenguaje muy técnico -¿así? -me señalo después de hacer "lo que le había dicho".

-No así no - lleve mi mano al borrador para ayudarla a borrar lo que tenía mal pero por un instante sentí su suave piel en mi mano.

-Perdón - pronunció al notar que nuestras manos habían hecho contacto buscando el borrador, sus mejillas tenían un rojo hermoso y yo mire fijamente la pared para que no notara lo rojo que me había puesto. Le di indicaciones más claras sin verla, lo que menos quería era que todos se dieran cuenta y luego la molestarán porque un perdedor como yo estaba enamorado de ella. Esta vez entendió y por su cuenta resolvió lo que quedaba de ejercicio.

-Listo Juvia terminó – dijo con total alegría.

-¿Tienes otra pregunta?-el color de mis mejillas había desaparecido pues no sentí la cara arder así que la vi para que me respondiera.

-No, muchas gracias Gray-sama - me hizo una pequeña reverencia y todo mi mundo se vino abajo, quería que ese momento durará más, quería que siguiéramos siendo solo los dos. Me regalo una sonrisa y se fue a su asiento.

-¿Alguien más quiere pasar al frente?- habló el sensei Macao. La pelirroja se levantó y seguí con ella, luego Lucy y por último Jellal.

-Gracias señor Fullbuster - asentí y regrese a mi puesto - Lo que estos dos señores hicieron quiero que quede de lección para todos, la copia es algo que sólo los engaña a ustedes mismos y ya que no me arriesgaré de nuevo a que hagan copia esta clase solo se calificará con evaluaciones, las tareas son algo opcional así que gracias al señor Redfox y al señor Dragneel mañana tendremos quiz. Todos miraron con enojo a esos dos, a mí no me importaba pero no quería que Juvia obtuviera malas notas.

-Considérelo sensei, sería mejor castigarlos a ellos, los demás no tienen la culpa –nunca le había rogado a ningún profesor pero me sentía más enamorado de ella que nunca y si tendría que humillármele lo haría con tal de que ella estuviera feliz y no se tuviera que preocupar cada clase por aprobar un examen. Por ser Gray Fullbuster, él que siempre cumplía con sus tareas y poseía una inteligencia superior a la de todos ellos juntos Macao se ablandó.

-Gracias a la amabilidad del señor Fullbuster seguiré calificando como siempre, sin embargo mañana haré un quiz y harán del ejercicio 1 al 20 para mañana en hojas examen, sin eso no podrán presentar el examen y serán dos ceros para su registro. Señor Dragneel y Redfox acompáñenme, no crean que se salvaron. Ambos imbéciles salieron del salón y sentí como un fresquito recorría toda mi piel.

-Eh! gracias por ayudarnos –me habló Jellal golpeándome suavemente el hombro a lo que se le unió Scarlet – Sí Gray muchas gracias, verás el fin de semana vamos a salir me preguntaba si querías ir con nosotros - ¿Me estaba invitando a salir con ellos?... ¿Ellos? Ella siempre sale con Lucy, Levy y….oh por Dios no podía ser cierto.

-Me encantaría – Erza me sonrió.

-Anota mi número y agrégame a Whatsapp para cuadrar lo del sábado ¿sí? –Moví mi cabeza y saque mi teléfono para anotar su número. –Woow no me digas que es el Lacrima 3Z – apenas escucharon la referencia de mi teléfono todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí -¿Sí? – ni siquiera recordaba que referencia era el dichoso teléfono.

-Sugoi Gray-sama! El tío Metallicana ni siquiera ha podido conseguírselo a Gajeel ¿Cómo lo obtuvo? – Apareció en la conversación hablándome como si hubiéramos sido amigos toda la vida.

-Mi hermano me lo dio – Todos me observaban con admiración –Pues le debió haber costado un ojo de la cara, ¿me lo dejas ver? –le pase el teléfono a Jellal y empezó a ver el celular. –¡Es tan genial como dice la publicidad!, te voy a bajar unas aplicaciones ¿Vale? – Sí- respondí rápidamente y volví mi atención a la peli azul.

-Juvia Rogue está en la puerta, dice que quiere verte –Se metió en la conversación la rubia y al escuchar esas palabras se me subieron a la cabeza toda la rabia y los ¿Celos? Sí, no me gustaba para nada que ese idiota se acercará a Juvia. Mi princesa voltio a verlo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, "Maldita mi suerte" pensé, no podía competir contra ese estúpido popular jugador de futbol. Se fue en su dirección y salió del salón. No tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella, me deprimí tanto que Lucy se quedó observándome.

-¿Te sucede algo Gray? – No es nada Lucy –¡Miren ya le instale todo lo cool! – Llamó nuestra atención Jellal -¿Qué tal una selfie? – grito la rubia – todos se acercaron a mí y se tomaron una foto con mi celular. Me lo entregaron y debo aceptar que me sentí feliz con ellos, la foto había quedado preciosa pero había faltado algo para que fuera perfecta.

-Dame, dame yo también quiero verlo – Lucy con su peculiar personalidad quitó el celular de mis manos y lo manipuló. Jellal mientras tanto me mostraba cosas en su Smartphone y nos sentamos cuando Porlyusica la maestra de biología llegó, detrás de ella Juvia con un regalo en sus manos. "Maldito y mil veces maldito Rogue ¿Qué se cree? Maldita sea"

La clase termino rápido y sonó la campanilla del recreo. Tome mi celular y vi que tenía un mensaje nuevo. "Hola, tonto ¿Cómo te va con tu nuevo celular?" le devolví el insulto a Lyon "Bien, idiota" cerre la aplicación de los mensajes y vi el nombre de la rubia en mis contactos, "Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandez, Lucy Heartfilia, Levi McGarden" baje el dedo deslizándolo en la pantalla y había un número más "Juvia Loxar".

**Bueno fin del capítulo, la verdad había decidido parar el fic ya que no recibí muchos reviews y no sé lo que piensen del fic, por el momento lo continuare pero quiero que sepan que es muy importante su opinión para poder seguir. **


	4. Juego

**Hola a todos! Pues bueno seguí con la historia acá el capítulo No 4**

* * *

¿Juvia Loxar? Toque de inmediato la pantalla y ahí estaba su número, pensé que era una broma hasta llegue a pensar que era una trampa, pero yo no le había hecho nada malo a Lucy y por eso desistí de la idea. Tal vez solo cometió un error, un hermoso error que no sabía cómo manejar, sonreí inconscientemente pero luego un extraño miedo se apodero de mi ¿Sería capaz de hablar con ella? Lo más probable era que ella no me hablara por tratarse de mí aunque me había llamado Gray-sama y escucharlo con su voz me había dejado en un total K.O. solo tendría que superar a todos los hombres que constantemente se le declaran y bueno sé que es algo imposible pero si había la más mínima posibilidad de que se fijara en mi la aprovecharía, así que suspire y lleve el celular a mi bolsillo. Tome lo que Ultear me había preparado para el descanso y ya estaba cruzando la puerta cuando escuche hablar a Juvia y a Lucy.

-¿Eso te dijo Juv? –la rubia gritó tanto que creo que la oyeron hasta en la luna –espere recostado en la pared tendría que estar hablando del estúpido peli negro y no me iría hasta oír el porqué de esa reacción de Lucy.

-Shhh! Habla más bajo Lucy –habló avergonzada con su linda voz.

-¿pero que le dijiste? ¿Le dijiste que sí? –Las mujeres cuando quieren saber algo son tan….mmm… no sé cómo decirlo pero es como si eso les estuviera pasando a ellas, ¿por qué tendría que responder que sí? Y ¿Si le propuso que sean novios? No, no podría ser cierto, me moriría en ese instante.

-Juvia le dijo que iba a salir el sábado con Erza-sama, Jellal-san y contigo Lucy.

-¿Y se conformó con eso?

-No! Le dijo a Juvia que si ganaba este juego tendría que salir con él y cancelar con ustedes, además agregó que ella siempre esta con sus amigas y que jamás aceptaba sus invitaciones.

-¡Kyyyaaa! ¡Conociéndolo te propondrá que sean novios en esa cita! –sentí mi corazón despedazarse en ese instante, maldito ¿Cómo se atreve a ponerle esa condición a Juvia? Claro como ella por su ternura no le va a decir que no, le dijo lo del juego confiado en que iba a ganar. No aguanto a ese estúpido, menos a su amiguito casi hermano Sting.

-Juvia no está segura de salir con él, además no quiere cancelar con ustedes.

-pero ¿Rogue no te gusta? –la pregunta que estaba esperando, ansiaba profundamente escuchar esa respuesta que apreté más la caja de mi almuerzo contra mi pecho.

-A Juvia le gusta alguien, pero ¡kyyaaa Juvia no sabe! Esa vez que preguntaste, ya te diste cuenta ¿No es así? ¿Juvia es tan obvia? -¿Qué significaba eso? Maldito lenguaje de las chicas, solo se entienden entre ellas, ¿Había dicho que si sentía algo por Rogue? ¿Aún tengo esperanzas?

-Claro! como no me voy a dar cuenta si no dejas de verlo cuando tienes la oportunidad, he sido tu mejor amiga por años tengo un sexto sentido con eso así como cuando adivine lo de Jellal, Erza no nos había querido contar nada. ¿Recuerdas cómo se puso de nerviosa cuando le dije que me gustaba Jellal?

-Jajajaja hizo cara de querer asesinarte, como cuando Juvia se comió su pastel de fresas.

-Es verdad! Jajajajaja aún lo recuerdo. Pero bueno al menos hoy avanzaste con él - ¿Con él? Maldita sea si estaban hablando de Rogue.

-Juvia casi no puede respirar cuando él se le acerco y es que él tiene algo que le encanta ¿Será su cabello negro? –Recosté mi cabeza contra la pared, ya no habían esperanzas, es irónico que ese idiota le guste siendo un completo idiota en lo que respecta a lo académico y que a mí ni me mire.

-Es lindo deberías acercarte más a él Juv.

-Gray, ¿Qué haces ahí? –Jellal me sorprendió y por poco suelto la caja del almuerzo.

-Nada, solo estaba esperando que mi hermano me enviara un mensaje – invente lo primero que se me vino a la mente y saque mi celular del bolsillo. Las dos chicas salieron y Juvia se sorprendió al verme, me imagino que creyó que había escuchado lo que dijo acerca de sus sentimientos por Rogue y le dedicó una mirada nerviosa a Lucy. Estaba enojado y no quería verla, no quería desquitarme con ella así que cogí una dirección contraria a la de ellas.

-¡Espera Gray! – me llamó Jellal y lo que menos quería era hablar con alguien. Seguí mi camino y voltee por un pasillo del instituto.

-Dije que esperaras –me halo el brazo

-¿Qué quieres? –dije muy enojado.

-¿Qué te sucede? –me miró fijamente y un frio recorrió mi espalda, me vio como cuando Erza está enojada con esos imbéciles de Natsu y Gajeel.

-No me pasa nada.

-¿Enserio? No viste a Juvia con la mirada que siempre le dedicas –mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa ¿Por qué dijo eso? Es que acaso ¿se dio cuenta de lo que….

-Si a Lucy no se le pasa ningún detalle creo que a mí tampoco, ¿Por qué estás enojado con ella? –respire hondo, creo que no había sido lo suficiente discreto con mis sentimientos y tuve miedo que él le contara a Juvia sobre eso.

-No sé de qué hablas. –Trate de negarlo y seguí mi camino.

-Ultear es mi amiga y ella siempre me dice que este pendiente de ti, creó que ya es hora de que afrontes tus problemas y detengas el abuso de esos dos además lo de Juvia solo yo lo sé. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo ella no se enterará por mí. –Respire profundo y lleve mi mano a mi cabello, estaba contra la espada y la pared.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti? –Jellal movió su cabeza asintiendo.

-Ella acaba de decirle a Lucy sobre sus sentimientos por Rogue.

-¿Y te vas a dar por vencido por eso? ¿Acaso no piensas luchar por ella?

-¿Cómo voy a pelear por ella si soy un maldito nerd que ni siquiera puede levantarle la mano a Natsu? –Mi voz sonó con un tono de desesperación jamás le había dicho a nadie sobre cómo me sentía ni siquiera a Lyon, bueno es difícil aceptar que eres un perdedor en público.

-Bueno Gray con todas las ganas de sonar lo menos gay del mundo ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Por tus músculos cualquier chica babearía, las chicas caerían rendidas a tus pies con esa cara, además tienes la inteligencia de toda la escuela junta, hasta Levy Mcgarden te tiene celos ¿Qué más podría pedir una chica? Tú eres el único que se ha cerrado al mundo, muchas chicas no se acercan a ti porque piensan que eres serio y que no eres amigable. –negué con mi cabeza, tenía que ser mentira todo lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¿Quieres demostrarle que superas a Rogue? Elfman se lesionó, vamos, juguemos contra ese par de idiotas y veamos quien es el mejor –sonreí de lado, no iba a rendirme, no cuando me había dicho Gray-sama y se había acercado a mí.

-Toma traje un uniforme. Póntelo rápido en cinco minutos empieza el juego –Era un partido entre cursos, un amistoso, nada de gran importancia a excepción del hecho de que Juvia saldría con el Cheney si perdíamos. Corrí al cuarto de baño me puse el uniforme y vi mi reflejo en el espejo. "Tú puedes, es tu momento" Me devolví al salón deje mi ropa y mi almuerzo cuando salí de nuevo a encontrarme con Jellal –Las gafas Gray déjalas y dame el celular se lo daremos a Lucy para que lo cuide –Volví al salón y le entregue el celular a Jellal.

**FIN GRAY POV**

**JUVIA POV**

¿Por qué me había visto de esa manera? Estaba totalmente segura de no haber pronunciado su nombre, hasta Lucy me aseguró que él no se había dado cuenta. Pero me dolió la cara que hizo apenas me vio ¿Será que le molesta mi presencia?

-Vamos Juv no te preocupes tal vez algo paso en su casa ¿No escuchaste que estaba esperando un mensaje de su hermano? –Me quede callada y solo quería llorar, no me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él hasta que pase al tablero, todo dentro de mi sintió desfallecer y cuando me sonrió me sentí en otro mundo. Tal vez era una chica muy tonta para él, tal vez no era lo suficiente linda por eso sería mejor dejar las cosas así, aunque me muriera por hablarle y decirle que su inteligencia es lo que más admiro de él. Escuche a unas chicas gritar y cuchichear, cuando me gire para ver vi a todas amontonadas en un lugar. Quería ver porque todas estaban así y al despejarse el camino sentí un poco de sangre deslizarse por mi nariz.

-Ese…ese no es ¿Gray? – escuche lejanamente de Lucy y mi cuerpo entero se congelo al verlo con una pantaloneta y una camiseta que marcaba sus perfectos pectorales.

-¿Toma Lucy se lo cuidas a Gray? –Jellal se acercó con Gray-sama y yo solo trague saliva fuerte, jamás lo había visto tan guapo, no traía sus gafas y sus ojos se veían más grises que nunca. Se fueron a la cancha sin más y alcance a escuchar a un burlón Sting dirigirse a Gray-sama.

-¿Qué ahora eres popular? Solo te pusiste un maldito uniforme, ni siquiera sabrás jugar. Te recomiendo que llames a tu mamita porque te haremos llorar, Aaahh verdad tu ni siquiera tienes mamá –hasta yo quería golpear en ese instante a ese estúpido rubio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar de esa manera a Gray-sama?

-Tranquilo Gray, solo tiene miedo porque perderán por mucho –Vi cuando el novio de Erza se puso entre los dos para que no se fueran a los golpes. –Salió otra risotada y está vez hasta Rogue rió –Ahí está si perdemos seremos sus mandaderos por una semana pero si nosotros ganamos tendrán que hacer todo lo que les digamos. –Sentí como un escalofrió recorría todo mi cuerpo, Rogue era el mejor jugador de la escuela y con Sting hacían un dúo invencible.

-Aceptamos – Erza llegó en ese instante e hizo un facepalm total, no era que ella no confiara en su novio pero a Rogue nadie le ganaba. Podía sentir el enojo de ese chico de ojos grises desde ese lugar y desde el fondo de mi corazón solo quería que ganara.

El partido empezó y bastaron solo cinco minutos para que pensara que estaba soñando, Gray-sama le quito el balón a ambos y jugaba para que lo siguieran como bobitos y le intentaran quitar el balón, no era posible lo que veía y sin previo aviso Gray-sama abrió el marcador con un golazo.

-Toma Jellal –Le dio a los siete minutos un pase gol a Jellal y todos en la escuela se habían quedado como estatuas ante la sorpresa, ni siquiera Erza lo creía. Al terminar el primer tiempo nuestro curso había anotado cinco goles y todas las chicas ya habían encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo, alagarlo y decirle lo lindo que se veía.

-¿No que me ibas a hacer llorar? –salió de la boca del nuevo Gray-sama cuando había anotado el octavo gol y Sting de lo furioso y humillado que estaba empujo a Gray lanzándosele encima y dándole un puño en el ojo. Jellal intervino y me levante para ver cómo estaba.

-Ahora tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga Sting y Rogue también, los demás no entran en la apuesta –habló secamente Jellal.

-¿Crees que haré todo lo que digas imbécil?

-Pues esa fue idea tuya, o ¿Es que acaso no tienes palabra? –Sting se tragó su orgullo al ver que toda la escuela lo estaba viendo y mi alma regreso al cuerpo cuando Gray se había levantado del suelo y se dirigió a hablarle a Rogue –Y tu Cheney no te acercaras a Juvia durante una semana.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo, un saludo para ****Chachos****, ****AnikaSukino 5d**** y ****Yumiiyumyum, gracias por apóyame, recuerden sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí y así como el vagabundo vive de las monedas que le dan yo vivo de sus reviews. Ok no pero quiero saber sus comentarios y sugerencias! Besote para todos**


	5. Pelea

**Hola a todos**!

* * *

¿Qué no saliera conmigo? ¿Eso había dicho? Me quede como una estatua al escuchar eso salir de su boca ¿por qué le dijo eso a Rogue?

-¿Que dijiste Imbécil? -Nunca había visto tan alterado a Rogue, él siempre había sido una persona pacífica y aunque fuera un poco arrogante cuando estaba con Sting jamás se había enojado tanto en lo que llevamos conociéndonos.

-Dije que no puedes si quiera saludarla, ella no quiere salir contigo ¿Entendiste? -mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, ¿acaso sabía siquiera que yo existía?

-¡No haré eso! ¿Es que acaso te gusta mi novia? - ¿su novia? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso si ni siquiera habíamos tenido nuestra primera cita formal?

-Uno no es tu novia, dos escuche como la chantajeaste con lo del partido, tres ya que perdiste no tienes derecho a salir con ella, cuatro si sigues llorando te obligare a usar un chupo y un pañal en toda la escuela. ¿Quedo claro? -mis mejillas se sonrojaron por cada punto que dijo y debo confesar que lo del chupo me dio risa, hasta me lo imagine con gorrita para bebe y para darle un toque refinado el biberón sería perfecto.

-¿Quién te crees que eres estúpido nerd? ¿Acaso las palizas que te da Natsu y Gajeel no son suficientes que quieres provocarme? -En ese instante sentí un apretón en mi corazón aunque Gajeel-kun siempre lo negara sabía que golpeaba a Gray y Lucy debió haberse sentido súper mal si escuchó lo de Natsu.

-Parece que a alguien no le gusta perder, además acéptalo Juvia jamás se fijaría en ti.

-De hecho soy el único al que no le ha dicho que no ¿fue muy cruel al rechazarte cuando te le confesaste? -suspire hondo ¿cómo es que me había convertido en el centro de la conversación? Además sentía una sonrisa en mi rostro que no podía desdibujar, él en cierta manera me estaba defendiendo y aunque fuera como un sueño podría jurar que estaba celoso.

-Solo somos amigos y no permitiré que la presiones a tal punto de cometer un error del cual se va a arrepentir toda la vida -me desanime tanto cuando dijo que sólo éramos amigos pase de ser su posible amor a la friendzone ¿Porque la vida tenía que ser tan cruel?

-que yo sepa su único amigo hombre es Jellal.

-¡Es suficiente! -Jellal sentenció antes de que Rogué lo golpeara, estaba a punto de hacerlo y sé que el por alguna razón no se defiende, sólo deja que lo golpeen, no entiendo porque lo hace -Rogue si vuelves a mencionar a Juvia en esta semana quedarás expuesto a cualquier castigo de Gray y tu Sting ya pensaré que haré contigo -hablo el novio de una de mis mejores amigas y en ese momento lo que más anhelaba desde el fondo de mi corazón era que el dijera que yo si le importaba, que le gustaba como mujer y por eso me estaba defendiendo pero se volteó, respigo su nariz y se fue a la enfermería para que le revisarán el golpe, ningún profesor intervino jamás habían visto al "señor Fullbuster" como una amenaza. Lucy me tomo por el brazo y me halo hacia el salón ya que ni siquiera había oído el timbre que determinaba el final del descanso.

-¡Maldito nerd me las pagara! -escuche del Rubio y sabía que cuando Sting decía algo lo cumplía. No quería que le hiciera nada a Gray-sama. Jellal fue detrás de él hacia la enfermería y yo tenía clase de historia. No podía faltar pero en realidad quería ir a ver como estaba.

**FIN POV JUVIA**

**POV NORMAL**

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan bueno Gray ¿Cómo es que jamás jugaste en el equipo de la escuela?

-Bueno eso se lo tengo que agradecer al estúpido de mi hermano que siempre competíamos para ver quién era el mejor. Y acepto que si estaba muy cerrado al mundo por eso no había jugado antes en Fairy Tail.

-¿Viste la cara de Sting? Creo que este día pasara a la historia como el mejor día de la vida. Ese imbécil es más crecido que Natsu y verlo con la cara gacha fue casi un milagro.

-¿Crees que fui muy obvio con lo de Juvia?

-Creo que con lo de "somos amigos" le quedó muy claro.

-!Mierda! ¡Soy un idiota!, pero no quería que supieran sobre mis sentimientos por ella.

-Era tu momento Gray, pudiste haber quedado como un héroe delante de ella, pero bueno por el momento eres su amigo y quedaste como el nuevo Dios de muchas chicas.

-No quiero ser el Dios de otras chicas, quiero ser todo para Juvia pero no sé cómo hacer para que deje de amar a Rogue.

-pero ¿Juvia enserio dijo que amaba a Rogue?

-Dijo que amaba su cabello negro, sólo lo tiene largó ¿qué le ve?

-Espera ¿En algún momento dijo su nombre?

-No, pues no sé, ambas hablaron como en código ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

-Jajajajaja no nada Gray, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen. Además escuche que Natsu y Gajeel quedaron suspendidos así que no te tienes que preocupar. Me voy a clase, Erza me regañara. Te espero allá. -Gray se acostó en la camilla y le sonrió a la hija de la enfermera.

-¿De nuevo Gray?

-De nuevo Wendy.

-Me dijeron que le ganaste a Sting y a Rogue.

-ja! No fue nada, no es que jueguen mucho Wendy.

-Muchas chicas te aman ahora y en mi opinión personal te ves muy guapo -Gray se sonrojó y Wendy le puso algo en el ojo para bajar la inflamación. En el salón nadie le estaba poniendo cuidado al maestro y se escuchaban cuchicheos tanto de las chicas como de los chicos. Nadie creía lo que acababa de pasar, el nerd que no hablaba con nadie y era catalogado de perdedor por dejarse golpear de dos tontos había acabado de humillar a dos de los jóvenes más populares de todo Fairy Tail además había mostrado su sexy faceta y se había convertido en el más anhelado por las chicas.

-¿Estas enojada Juv? -Juvia tenía sus mejillas rojas y miraba por la ventana. Al oír la frase la peli azul volteo a ver a su amiga y sus ojos estaban un poco aguados.

-No, Juvia no está enojada.

-¡Es suficiente! Doy por terminada la clase así no se puede, asumo que ya saben esto y la próxima clase haremos quiz -todos ignoraron al profesor y este se marchó muy enfadado.

Lucy se levantó y se fue a abrazar a Juvia, la saco del salón y hablaron tranquilamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Juvia bajo su mirada -Ahora todas se fijaron en él, Juvia no tiene oportunidad.

-¡Vamos Juv no te preocupes por eso! Eres más hermosa que ellas, recuerda que por cada esquina que caminas le dices no a un hombre.

-Que exagerada Lucy y eso sonó muy cruel.

-Bueno los rechazas a tu manera y lo que respecta a Gray no creo que sea de esas personas que se enredan con cualquier chica que se le cruza por el frente, sólo tienes que hablar más con él, se tu misma Juv -la joven asintió y recibió un abrazo de la rubia y de los ojos de la peli azul se deslizaron unas cuantas lágrimas.

**GRAY POV**

Sentía un sin fin de sentimientos, ¿Cómo era que por un uniforme todos me amaban? La sensación de restregarle en la cara a Rogue mi victoria jamás la voy a olvidar, ese tonto no juega nada o por le menos ni tiene el nivel de Lyon, ¡ese imbécil de Sting! como hubiera querido romperle la cara en ese instante que hablo de Ur, maldito trauma si no lo tuviera lo hubiera mandado al hospital en un segundo pero algún día lo superare y deseara no haber hablado de Ur. Bueno hoy estaba de malote ni siquiera había ido a la aburrida clase de historia y no quería subir al salón pero recordé que Lucy tenía mi celular así que emprendí mi camino por las escaleras y al pasar por un pasillo unas chicas que estaban hablando se me tiraron encima y me alagaron con cosas que jamás había escuchado.

-Gracias- sólo pude decir y seguí mi camino al salón, al llegar al tercer piso donde se encontraba mi clase vi a Lucy abrazando a Juvia. ¿Estaba triste? ¿Le afectó que haya humillado a Rogue delante de toda la escuela? No era mi intención hacerla sentir mal pero tenía que bajarle los humos a ese maldito y demostrarle que soy su competencia directa, no dejaré que me la arrebaten.

-Acá esta mi número de teléfono -me gire al escuchar a una chica que me había seguido. ¿Así se sentían Juvia y Lucy cuando las acosaban? Debo admitir que llega a ser molesto, le sonreí a la muchacha como un reflejo y todo mi ser me demandaba que no le recibiera el teléfono, sin embargo mi mano actuó por su cuenta y cogió el pequeño papelito que me ofrecía la chica. ¿Quería darle celos a Juvia? No, no sé, cuando volteé a verla se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se entró al salón, el gesto de Lucy no lo comprendí, negó con su cabeza y siguió después de ella. Cuando entré todos voltearon a verme y efectivamente Juvia estaba enojada pues no se acercó a conversar cuando empecé hablar con Jellal y con Erza. Hablamos de cosas sin importancia pero no dejaba de pensar que había sido un total imbécil al hacerla llorar. Yo no quería humillar a Rogue bueno si quería pero no pensé que eso le afectaría.

-¿Entonces sí? –Escuche a lo lejos que Jellal me había dicho.

-si ¿Qué? – respondí.

-Mañana en la torre, damos una vuelta comemos algo y vemos la ciudad desde la punta.

-sí ¿Quiénes van a ir? – Pregunte esperando un único nombre como respuesta.

-Va a ir Erza, Levy, Jellal y ¿Juv vas a ir? –le preguntó Lucy casi gritando y ella nos vio con una mirada que jamás había identificado en sus ojos azules.

-No, Juvia va a salir con Rogue –Abrí mis ojos totalmente sorprendido ¿No había dicho antes que no quería salir con él? ¿Cómo me hacía eso en ese momento?

-Creo que fui muy claro con el castigo que le puse, no se puede acercar a ti, le di por donde más le dolía.

-¿Entonces solo uso a Juvia para molestarlo a él?

-¡Claro que no! Le dijiste a Lucy que no querías salir con él, ¿ahora por que cambias de opinión? ¡Eres tan indecisa!

-¡Eso no le interesa!, Juvia es indecisa porque quiere.

-pues tendrás que esperar una semana para verlo o si no le haré hacer cosas vergonzosas -estaba tan enojado pero más que eso estaba celoso tanto que me costaba mucho controlarme, quería besarla en ese instante, que supiera que era solo mía y de nadie más.

-No le puede prohibir eso a Juvia como ella no le prohíbe recibir los números de teléfono de las tontas urgidas de todo Fairy Tail - Todos se quedaron observándola y al terminar la frase llevo sus manos a su boca, habíamos subido mucho el volumen de nuestras voces y eso último se escucho hasta su casa. En ese momento sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases y si no hubiera sido porque Juvia estaba herida por lo que le había dicho a Rogue y quería hacerme quedar mal delante de todo el curso hubiera jurado que estaba celosa. Tome mi maleta, le pedi el celular a Lucy y salí muy rápido despidiéndome no más de los chicos y dejándola ahí de pie, no quería decirle más cosas de las que me podría arrepentir.

Apenas salí grite por la ventana y eso me hizo sentir mejor, ojalá tomara esa actitud conmigo, defenderme hasta las últimas consecuencias pero ella actuaba así por Rogue y aunque me doliera había matado la única oportunidad de hacerme su amigo, ya no había esperanza estaba totalmente enojada y creia que no me iba a volver hablar en la vida.

Levanté más mi vista estaba todo el equipo reunido en la salida, Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Olga y Minerva que estaba jodiendolos.

-¡mierda! ¡Me van a golpear! -dije poniendo las manos en mi cabello y salió Juvia con Lucy, quería decirle que me perdonara que no había sido mi intención lastimarla, que no pensé lo que dije y que sólo el pensamiento de perderla me hace actuar como estúpido. Sin embargo no dije nada, mi maldita lengua no se movió para decirle eso.

-Gray tenemos que hablar-Sentenció Lucy -responde mis mensajes -Moví mi cabeza asintiendo y deje que se fueran. Ahora el problema era como iba a salir ileso de eso. Revise mi teléfono Lyon tenía que ayudarme.

-¿Estas disfrutando tu nuevo celular? -era un mensaje de Ultear.

-Gracias Ultear pero no era necesario. Se que te costó mucho dinero -Llame a Lyon mientras Ultear me respondía.

-Hola idiota

-Callate ojos rasgados, me van a golpear necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Que? ¿Quien?

-Es una larga historia pero necesito que me recojas, no son los mismos de siempre, me metí en problemas por una chi... -frene mis palabras le estaba contando más de la cuenta a Lyon.

-¿Por una chica? ¿Es linda? ¿Te gusta? -no te importa.

-Debe ser esa Juvia de la que tanto hablas en sueños -Me quede mudo, hasta dormido hablaba de Juvia.

-El silencio otorga Gray y estas de suerte porque justamente estoy pasando por tu escuela.

-El problema es que están bloqueando la salida son 4 y una mujer.

-Nos jodimos porque yo cuento como dos y tu ya no cuentas como nadie en la pelea, entonces déjate golpear.

-No pues gracias hermanito.

-Jajajaja solo bromeo, ¿No hay nadie que te acompañe a la salida? Acá hay un peli rosado y uno de cabello negro ¿No son tus amigos? Podríamos pelear con ellos y ganarle a los que te quieren golpear -sentí un escalofrío al escuchar que Natsu y Gajeel estaban afuera esperándome también, creo que iba a morir ese día y me lo tenía merecido por hacer llorar a Juvia.

-No Lyon, no menciones mi nombre, saldré por la puerta trasera espérame allá.

-Wooow creo que me acabo de enamorar, esa chica esta hermosa y salió llorando, !yo la consuelo! -no, no podría ser ella de la que estaba hablando.

-¿Que chica imbécil?

-Que gracioso una pelirroja la acabo de llamar Juvia, ¡espera! No me digas que estas enamorado de ella.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo, waaa saludes a todos los que leen. Muchísimas gracias a AnikaSukino 5d, Chachos, yumiiyumyum, BelieberSwag55 por sus reviews amo su apoyo. Bueno para resumir sus reviews si totalmente ame las voces de un show más me las imagine y todo Jajajajaja, Jellal si muy lindo hablando con Gray que es extremadamente sexy pero es un tonto total. Jajaja kyaaaa por los malentendidos los amo y bueno ahora esperemos que pasa con esos dos.**

**no demorare en actualizar y esperare sus comentarios, los quiero! Bye**.


	6. Conversación

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aclaración las cosas que estan en negrilla son cosas que Gray quiere decir pero no las dice**

* * *

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercártele imbécil! -le respondí muy enojado, no quería que metiera sus narices en mi situación y mucho menos quería que la tratara de conquistar. Conocía mejor que nadie a Lyon y cuando una chica le parecía hermosa no descansaba hasta que fuera su novia. Vi salir a Rogue tras Juvia y casi me muero de la rabia.

-¿Por qué estas llorando Juvia? -escuche por medio del celular de Lyon.

-Estúpido escucha lo que dicen - me dijo Lyon que imagino que puso el celular en altavoz y se acercó más a ellos.

-Juvia no se siente bien Rogue-san y por favor no hable con ella o sino Gray-sama le pondrá un castigo.

-¿Desde cuándo le dices Gray-sama a ese maldito?

-Él ayudo a Juvia y por eso le tiene mucho respeto.

-¡Lárgate Imbécil! -escuche la voz de Gajeel y algo dentro de mi tembló.

-¿Qué te pasa Gajeel?

-No molestes a mi prima y vete que no quiero que interfieras cuando le dé su merecido al estúpido nerd.

-Yo también tengo cuentas pendientes con él.

-¡Será después, Sting y Rogue lárguense! -por lo que escuche Gajeel quería matarme ahí mismo y si no fuera por el respeto que ese par de imbéciles le tienen a Natsu y a Gajeel estoy seguro que se hubieran quedado a matarme, después de que Gajeel habló los vi alejarse con Minerva, respire aliviado, al menos no me iban a golpear hoy y ya mañana inventaría algo para que no resultará muy herido pero mi atención se puso en el peli rosado y en el de ojos rojos, no iba a salir vivo por sus caras y por lo que les dije.

-¿Esos eran los que te iban a golpear? -escuche la voz de mi casi hermano y entendí que aún no estaba a salvo, no después de lo que había pasado esa mañana.

-Si pero es una historia larga.

-Bueno ahora al menos son solo dos y ya sabes que puedo vencerlos, sólo sal normal que acá te estoy esperando.

-Lyon esos dos son buenos peleando, de hecho es lo único para lo que son buenos.

-¿Estas dudando de mis capacidades?

-Mmm ¿tú que crees?

-Sal rápido, les vamos a enseñar a ese par que ni con un Fullbuster ni con un Vastia se deben meter -Colgué mi teléfono y por una razón que desconocía Juvia aún seguía esperando en la puerta. Baje las escaleras, Lyon no se quedaría por siempre ahí y al menos me iban a golpear menos con su ayuda.

-Que ya te hayas ido, que ya te hayas ido - repetía en mi camino a la salida, sabía que por mi trauma no iba a ser capaz de golpearlos y que ella vea como soy masacrado no es algo muy cómodo para mí. Cuando cruce por la puerta lo primero que vi fue un mechón negro y al alzar un poco más la vista había uno rosado, voltee a mirar casi como un reflejo y ahí estaba ella sola, Lucy y Erza ya se habían ido.

-Hasta que por fin saliste maldito - oí del peli rosado -pagarás por lo que hiciste hoy.

-¡Juvia vete a la casa ahora mismo!

-Juvia no se irá Gajeel-kun.

-¿No que estabas enferma? ¡Lárgate ahora! Metallicana no demora en llegar por culpa de este idiota, al enterarse de que me habían suspendido canceló su viaje de negocios y más te vale que no le digas nada.

-¡Déjala en paz! No puedes decir siempre lo que tiene que hacer -mi faceta de valiente boqui suelto había vuelto a aparecer como en todos los casos. Gajeel se abalanzó y me agarró de la camiseta, su puño se levantó en dirección a mi otro ojo y vi como Lyon paraba el golpe.

-¿Tienen algún problema con mi hermano?

-¿Que niñita necesitas que te defienda tu hermanito? -salió socarronamente de Natsu. Maldita actitud de Lyon, siempre actuaba cool hasta en estas situaciones, respingó su nariz y sin previo aviso le regalo un puño a Gajeel, Natsu salió detrás para defender a ese cabeza hueca lleno de piercings y mi pie actuó por instinto, lo estire y al tropezarse con él Natsu cayó épicamente al piso. Se levantó y salió furioso hacia mi mientras Gajeel era atendido por Lyon, Juvia no se movía y sólo esperaba algún momento para intervenir. Esquive el golpe de Natsu y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar como todas las veces desde ese día en los que me involucraba en una pelea. Trate otra vez de mover mis piernas pero no respondieron.

-¡Gray cuidado! -grito Lyon y sentí el puño de Natsu en mi estómago y Gajeel le pego en la mejilla por distraerse. Caí al piso y Natsu con su pie comenzó a golpearme dando patadas en mi estómago y en mi espalda.

-¡No más por favor! -Gritaba Juvia con más lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lyon se zafó de Gajeel y empujó a Natsu para evitar que me siguiera golpeando. Empezó a golpearlos a ambos y sabía que era bueno pues siempre se peleaba por chicas. Recibió uno cuantos golpes por parte de Natsu y Gajeel ni lo alcanzaba a tocar. Yo me encontraba como una estatua, no me movía y mi cuerpo temblaba cual gallinita. Como vio que se estaba alargando la pelea e iba perdiendo, Lyon golpeo fuertemente a Gajeel en el cuello dejándole en el piso y a Natsu lo golpeo en los oídos dándole una patada en el estómago al final que lo tumbó.

-¡Golpéalos Gray! -me agarró del brazo violentamente y me empujó llevándome al frente de Gajeel.

-¿Qué esperas Gray? -quería golpea a Gajeel con todas mis fuerzas, hacerlo pagar por todos los años de golpes y abusos pero no pude hacerlo.

-¡No puedo! -de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas y vi mis manos llenas de sangre como en ese día.

-¡Así no te dejarán de golpear! ¡Golpéalos Maldita sea! -no dejaba de ver mis manos y Lyon sólo me gritaba y me reclamaba como si yo tuviera la culpa de eso. Mis piernas me fallaron y quede de rodillas, llorando como un niño indefenso.

-Eso paso hace tres años, Gray supéralo, ¡no llores maldita sea!

-¡Vete a la mierda! -Cogí mi maleta del piso y salí corriendo de la escena, respire profundo y limpie las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! -maldije a Lyon y a mi maldita condición cuando ya estaba en un parque muy lejos, después de un largo tiempo llegue a la conclusión que él a final de cuentas me quería ayudar, quería que eso no afectara mi vida y aunque había tenido un excelente día todo se dañó cuando no pude pegarle a Gajeel. Ella había visto todo y ya con esa escenita mi relación con Juvia había muerto, primero la hice llorar, luego quede como un mujeriego y al final vio que era una estúpida gallina. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer para que me odiara? Creo que con sólo respirar nos alejamos cada vez más. Me levanté del pasto donde estaba acostado y fui a mi casa, no quería hablar con nadie pero ya estaba lloviznando y lo que menos quería era coger un resfriado.

No podía sacarme a Juvia de la cabeza y me dolía en el corazón haberla hecho llorar, creo que no merezco su amor y ojalá Rogue la valore como yo no pude. Abrí la puerta de la casa, me quite los zapatos y busque a Lyon. Como no había llegado fui directamente a mi habitación y me bote boca abajo en la cama.

-¡Gray! -era la voz de Lyon, vi por la ventana, no sé cuánto había dormido pero ya era de noche.

-No quiero hablar contigo, ¡Lárgate! -En realidad si necesitaba hablar con él, ya no aguantaba lo que me pasaba y quería desahogarme con alguien.

-Hable con la peli azul es tan hermosa -con esa frase logró que abriera la puerta.

-¿Que le dijiste?

-¿Por qué la hiciste llorar Imbécil? -le conté detalladamente todo lo que había sucedido y el pues intervenía cuando su cerebro le daba frases para insultarme.

-Voy a hacer que olvide al tal Rogue y sea mi novia -dijo después de que le conté todo

-¡Maldito! ¡No te atrevas! -sentí una desventaja horrible al escuchar eso de Lyon, ¿Ahora sería ese tonto también? Estaba perdido.

-Pues ya que tú no eres capaz, yo la conquistare. ¡Ah Gray! Les dije a esos idiotas que si te volvían a golpear llamaba a la policía y como son hijos de papi creo que no aguantarán un escándalo.

-No creo que eso los detenga y Lyon te digo por las buenas que no te acerques a ella.

-¿Cómo es por las malas? -sonrió el peli plateado.

-¡No seas maldito! ¡Ella es mía! -Lyon suspiró y se burló un poco más de mí, estaba perdiendo la paciencia con mi hermano.

-La invite a salir el sábado pero dijo que iba a salir con sus amigos -¿Enserio la había invitado? ¡Que desgraciado! ¡Juvia es solo mía!

-Tarde o temprano caerá –mi mano no se movió pero si lo hubiera hecho estoy seguro que le hubiera emparejado el morado que tenía en la mejilla.

-¿No es suficiente con Meredy? –Lyon se quedó callado por más de cinco segundos como si estuviera recordando algo y sabía que no quería hablar de eso pero no iba a permitir que usara a Juvia para olvidarse de esa peli rosada.

-Meredy no me ama Gray. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer –el idiota se llevó las manos al cuello y suspiró profundo viendo al techo, no sabía que decirle para que mejorará su estado de ánimo, siempre fui malo con eso de consolar a la gente.

-¿Así cuidas las cosas que te regala Ultear? –cambió el tema rápidamente y sacó algo de su bolsillo dándome un mini infarto, era mi celular, seguramente se cayó mientras "peleaba".

-¡Cuídalo tonto! Tienes millones de mensajes de una tal Lucy Heartfilia y creo que Juvia ya te contestó.

-¿Juvia? –trague saliva, le rape el celular y mire el inicio de la pantalla. "Contéstame Gray" me había mandado la rubia y cuando entre a la conversación vi que Lyon le había escrito hola a Juvia y ella le había contestado.

-Me voy a hacer tareas Gray y hare que se enamore de mí. –Lyon rio y salió para su habitación pero no le respondí, mi mano temblaba apenas vi que ella me había escrito hola, parece que el mensaje lo había escrito hace un minuto y ¿Cómo es que Lyon se atrevió a iniciar la conversación? ¿Ahora que le iba a decir? Ella debería estar totalmente enojada conmigo y no quería de nuevo ponerme triste.

-¿Quién es usted? –No podía decirle que era Gray Fullbuster, gracias al cielo aún no tenía mi número y no sabía quién le estaba hablando.

-**Soy tu futuro esposo **soy un amigo tuyo ¿Cómo estás? –lo sé sonó patético y más que ella no tiene amigos hombres aparte de Jellal.

-Juvia está bien pero no sabe quién es usted y ella no habla con desconocidos.

-No soy un desconocido, me has visto en la escuela y yo también te he visto.

-Juvia está haciendo tareas, no puede contestar –recordé la tarea que generosamente había dejado el sensei Macao y que por dormir no había hecho. Además no debía permitir que la conversación terminara ahí, tenía tantas cosas que decirle.

-¿Enserio? ¿De qué materia? Tal vez te pueda ayudar –trate de disimular y salí corriendo a coger una hoja y un lápiz para empezar los ejercicios.

-Juvia no cree que usted pueda ayudarla, de hecho solo una persona podría ayudarla y bueno Juvia ya casi termina solo tiene una duda en un ejercicio -¿Solo una persona? ¿Se refería a mí?

-Mándame una foto y yo te ayudo a resolverlo –ya sé porque odio estos aparatos, solo le quitan tiempo a uno si no estuviera chateando ya iría en el cuarto ejercicio pero no importaba porque era ella.

-Bueno mírelo –Me mando la foto y en menos de un minuto ya tenía la respuesta, sí lo sé, soy un maldito nerd.

-Mira Juvia es así el ejercicio –estaba esperando ansiosamente que me contestara, nunca pensé sentir tanta ansiedad en mi vida.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Juvia le preguntó a Erza y ni siquiera ella lo había podido hacer.

-Ya vi eso, entonces es más fácil para mí –De hecho solo lo había visto la clase pasada pero técnicamente no le estaba diciendo mentiras.

-¿Es de un curso mayor al de Juvia? – Sí le decía eso adivinaría que era Gray Fullbuster.

-¿Y si jugamos a adivinar quién soy? Si te digo eso lo sabrías y el juego terminaría rápido.

-Pues ya que Juvia termino gracias a usted ¿Qué más da? –mientras hablaba con ella iba haciendo los ejercicios.

-Yo también necesito saber quién eres, así que te preguntare cosas ¿vale?

-Vale :3 –La conversación a medida que pasaba el tiempo se ponía muy amena y con cada respuesta sentía que la amaba más. Sus comentarios eran divertidos, le gustaba el rock, su color favorito era el azul, amaba el helado y jugaba video juegos. Era simplemente perfecta.

-Juvia es una persona insegura y eso no le agrada.

-¿Sabes? yo también soy inseguro y por eso no me he podido acercar a la chica que me gusta.

-¡Pues ya son dos! Juvia nunca le podría decir lo que siente a él, además hay muchas chicas que lo aman y nunca se fijaría en ella. ¿Quién te gusta?

-**Me gustas tú** Me gusta una chica hermosa, la conoces muy bien y si te digo le dirás y lo que menos quiero es que se sienta asfixiada ¿y a ti quién te gusta?.

-Bueno debe ser Lucy o Erza ¿no es así? Juvia no se lo dirá porque usted le desvió el tema :p y bueno él es prácticamente perfecto –me dolió el corazón al escuchar eso. ¡Maldito Rogue!

-¿Y él sabe lo que sientes?

-Juvia no lo cree, es que él es como inalcanzable para ella. -¿Qué decía? Pero si Rogue estaba que chorreaba la baba por ella.

-No creo eso, no habría ser en este mundo que no te amé Juvia ¿por qué no le dices que lo amas? -¿La estaba aconsejando para que se le declarará al estúpido? Solo quería que ella fuera feliz.

-Porque ella no se habla mucho con él y cada vez que lo tiene cerca no puede hablar y dice tontadas (aparece su inseguridad).

-Tienes miedo porque crees que no eres perfecta pero si supieras lo maravillosa, bonita, especial y tierna que eres, no dudarías en hablarle y sabrías que todas esas cosas solo eran mentiras de tu mente.

-¿Sabe? Hoy Juvia había tenido un mal día pero hablar con usted le subió los ánimos, gracias por eso.

-Tú también me hiciste reír mucho y gracias a ti olvide las cosas feas que me pasaban **te amo Juvia y no sabes cómo me siento al hablar contigo, ojala todo fuera así de perfecto y pudiéramos hablar de esa forma frente a frente.**

-¿Ya viste la hora? Mañana tiene quiz y si no llega es su culpa ;) –vi la hora en el celular y ya eran la 1 de la mañana, el tiempo se pasó volando.

-Tienes razón, vete a dormir Juvia.

-Ya que no quiere decirle su nombre a Juvia ¿Cómo le puede decir?

-Dime Ice.

-¿Ice? Bueno Juvia le dirá Iceboy :3 descansa.

-jajaa no es justo que le hayas agregado el boy así que solo por eso te llamare mi princesa.

-¿por qué su princesa?

-Porque eres tan frágil que moriría protegiéndote, tu belleza y actitudes son como las de una y haría todo lo que me ordenaras solo por verte sonreír, porque las princesas son las chicas más seguras de sí mismas y ya que dejarás a un lado tus inseguridades te voy a llamar mi princesa.

-Juvia cree que ese comentario la hizo sonrojar y tarde o temprano descubrirá quien es usted.

-Estaré esperando ansiosamente ese día, soñare contigo y creo que después de hablarte puedo morir feliz descansa y ojala mañana saques 5 en tu examen.

-Gracias y bye Iceboy.

-Bye mi princesa –Salte a mi cama y puse mi brazo en la frente, no podía describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No pude dormir casi nada y leí nuestra conversación más de cuatro veces.

Al llegar al salón no podía quitar esa tonta sonrisa que me había aparecido desde anoche, vi a mi alrededor y ella estaba acostada encima de su pupitre. No dormimos nada e imagino que tenía mucho sueño.

-¡Gray! –escuche a una rubia con un tono de quererme asesinar, recordé que por estar hablando con Juvia había olvidado responderle a ella.

-Perdóname Lucy pero tengo mis motivos para no haberte contestado –Solo esperaba que me golpeara, la rubia siempre era un poco violenta pero no tanto como Erza.

-¡Pues dímelas antes de que mueras!

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! Tranquilos –Llegó Jellal a salvar patria.

-Hola Jellal

-Hola chicos y no te preocupes Lucy creo que no fuiste la única a la que no le respondió.

-Pe…pero –Vi la pantalla y también tenía un mensaje de Jellal. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

-Solo te quería decir que ayer hable con el entrenador y te quiere ver el sábado por esa razón iremos hoy a la torre ¿Va?

-¿Conmigo? -¿De qué quería hablar el entrenador conmigo? Tal vez solo quería echarme del colegio por haber humillado a sus estrellitas.

-Sí contigo y nos vemos a las 2 en la estación de trenes y ¿Qué crees? Juvia dijo que nos iba a acompañar –sentí la sangre en mis mejillas y voltee para que no se dieran cuenta lo rojo que estaba. El profesor no tardó en llegar y dijo que alistáramos la hoja. Metí el celular en la parrilla para que no se diera cuenta cuando le escribía.

-Ojala te vaya muy bien mi princesa –Juvia vio su celular y automáticamente volteo a ver, yo solo hice el que estaba escribiendo y sus ojos azules recorrieron a todos en la clase buscando quien sería iceboy.

-Gracias iceboy pero Juvia está muy nerviosa.

-Las princesas no tienen inseguridades recuérdalo además estudiaste mucho ayer :3

-Tiene razón, Juvia hará su mayor esfuerzo

-Señorita Loxar ¿podría guardar su teléfono? –Juvia asintió y al hacerlo el profesor puso un solo ejercicio en el tablero igual al que le había ayudado a resolver a Juvia, solo espero que haya entendido como hacerlo.

-¡No se puede resolver! –dijo Cana Alberona después de tres minutos y era verdad se tenía que hacer con una técnica que por lo que veo el sensei aún seguía enojado para ponernos ese ejercicio.

-¡Pasen sus hojas adelante! –el profesor no mencionó nada del quiz y siguió con su clase normal.

FIN POV GRAY  
POV JUVIA

No podía dejar de recordar el pésimo día que había tenido ayer, vi como golpeaban a Gray y yo no pude hacer nada para defenderlo, no pude evitar eso y debe estar odiándome por creer que apoyo a mi primo y a Natsu-san, Lyon su hermano antes de que Gajeel se levantara me habló como por veinte segundos, me dijo que a Gray le había pasado algo hace tres años y no se podía defender solo, que lo entendiera, luego cambio el tema y me invito a salir y quede muy sorprendida, debo confesar que Lyon es muy lindo pero a mí solo me gusta Gray-sama. Cuando Gajeel-kun se levantó aún se cogía el cuello y trataba de respirar y Natsu estaba tratando de equilibrarse de nuevo, he oído que un golpe en el oído te deja sin norte y creo que con Natsu lo confirme. Gajeel-kun me agarró fuerte del brazo y de su ojo y boca salían sangre.

-¡Nos vamos! –cuando llegamos a la casa Metalicana nos estaba esperando en la puerta y sentía mucho miedo, jamás había visto a mi tío con esa mirada.

-Metalicana-sama –le hice una pequeña reverencia y Gajeel me soltó del brazo.

-Sobrina sube a tu habitación y no salgas ¿Entendiste? – asentí y salí corriendo a mi habitación, toda la tarde escuche gritos de ambos y me sentía demasiado triste, Metalicana no dejaba de decirle a mi primo que estaba decepcionado de él y que no sabía porque él se comportaba de esa manera.

-Juv muchas gracias, ¡eres muy inteligente! Por ti pase ese quiz –Me sacó de mis pensamientos Lucy y pensé que no fue gracias a mi fue gracias al chico de ayer, me daba mucha curiosidad por saber quién era y debo decir que me gusto mucho hablar con él, me sentí cómoda ya que no era como todos los desconocidos que solo trataban de conquistarme, él era diferente.

-No fue Juvia, alguien la ayudó ayer.

-¿Quién? –Le pase el celular a Lucy y deje que leyera toda nuestra conversación.

-¿Conoces ese número? –ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-Y ¿Bien?

**Jajajaja hasta aquí llego el capítulo muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus hermosos reviews, un besote para Chachos, yumiiyumyum, AnikaSukino 5d, viry3fick, BelieberSwag55. **

**Resumiendo comentario: bueno chachos no seas cruel y sigue comentando mi fic :3 BelieberSwag55 Gray es un idiota en lo que respecta a los sentimientos. Juvia le grita te amo y el man no entiende, se llena de malentendidos que hasta Jellal le dijo que las cosas no son lo que parecían y el sigue como idiota. Claro que voy a seguir con la historia y de nuevo muchas gracias por su apoyo. Los quiero.**


	7. Ascensor

**Hola, Hola lo sé actualice rapidito!**

**Disfrútenlo :D **

-Y ¿bien?

-N..no no lo conozco Juv.

-Entonces ¿Por qué hiciste esa cara? Juvia no es tonta, sabe que sabes algo.

-Jajajajajajajaja Juv no es eso, sólo que esta conversación esta jodidamente cursi y no la paraste. Siempre me muestras tus conversaciones y al primer indicio de cursilería siempre les dejas claro que eso no te gusta pero él te llamo mi princesa y ni te inmutaste -sentí mis mejillas arder y la verdad no entendía porque había permitido que alguien que no conozco me llamara de esa manera.

-Juvia siente que hablar con él es diferente, siente como si -me acerque a su oído para que él no me escuchara -estuviera enamorada de esa persona.

-¿Por qué lo dices Juv? -gritó como siempre y todos voltearon a mirarnos, él también lo hizo y el color en mis mejillas debió haber aumentado.

-Él es inteligente, apoya a Juvia y es divertido, llego a pensar que era Gray-sama pero él no tiene el número de Juvia así que es imposible -le susurré eso para que nadie escuchara.

-Ósea que a Rogue le llegó un nuevo rival -lo dijo con una sonrisa de esas que dicen "estoy planeando algo macabro"

-¿Piensas que es peligroso hablar con un desconocido? -tuve miedo por un segundo ya que he visto muchos programas donde las chicas salen lastimadas hasta muertas por hablar con desconocidos.

-Tienes que tener cuidado Juv pero por sus frases él no pareciera quererte hacer daño y estoy prácticamente segura que no te haría nada malo.

-y ¿sabes quién puede ser? -le pregunte, me moría de las ganas por saber quién era.

-No lo sé Juv. Piensa en las personas que tienen ese tipo de sentimientos. Tal vez mmmm no se me ocurre nadie...¿Gray tal vez? -me sonroje de nuevo al escucharla, pero no me debía hacer falsas ilusiones, el jamás me amaría y yo soy demasiado extraña para él.

-Juvia no cree que sea él, además ni siquiera le ha hablado a Juvia hoy, ella cree que está enojado porque vio como lo golpeaban y no hizo nada para defenderlo.

-No es eso, cuando el llegó estabas durmiendo en tu pupitre porque te quedaste hablando con tu Iceboy y me imagino que no quiso despertarte.

-¿Juvia es mala por gustarle dos chicos? Es decir Juvia ama a Gray-sama pero ahora aparece este Iceboy y la hace dudar de sus sentimientos hacia él.

-Claro que no es malo Juv. Sólo estas confundida y al final solo amas a Gray, pero no te das cuenta.

-¡Juvia! -intervino Erza y casi muero del susto ya que estaba muy concentrada en la conversación que esaba sosteniendo con Lucy.

-Gracias por pasarme ese ejercicio anoche. Pase el quiz gracias a ti -Todos le debíamos mucho a Iceboy y no sabía cómo agradecer.

-No fue nada Erza y a Juvia le alegra que te haya ido bien -le regale una sonrisa y mis ojos viajaron vagamente para ver que estaba haciendo Gray-sama, estaba sonriendo por un comentario que había hecho Jellal-san y mi corazón se detuvo para ver como reía.

-Hoy es tu oportunidad Juvia, Jellal invitó a Gray porque quería ayudarte con eso -¿Cómo es que Jellal sabía mis sentimientos hacia él? Me dio mucha pena, ósea ya medio Fairy Tail debería saber sobre esto.

-No te preocupes, no creas que no me doy cuenta y no hay necesidad de hablar con Jellal pues ambos sabemos cómo actuar con siquiera mirarnos -la pelirroja habló con orgullo y yo solo tenía mis cachetes ardiendo menos mal llego el profesor Gildarts y evitó que siguiéramos hablando del tema, después de diez minutos de clase todo mi ser me pedía concentrarme en la lección pero no pude aguantarme más y le mande un mensaje a Iceboy.

-A Juvia le fue muy bien y todo gracias a ti, Juvia está muy feliz

-No fue nada mi princesa y ya sabes que si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarme -Sonreí inconscientemente y tan sólo le seguí escribiendo.

-Gracias Iceboy, los amigos de Juvia la invitaron a salir así que hoy no podrá hablar contigo, no te molestes por favor.

-No me podría molestar contigo, además me parece bien que te diviertas con tus amigos.

-Sí aunque le da mucho miedo a Juvia pedirle permiso al tío Metalicana, ayer estaba muy enojado con Gajeel-kun y puede que no la deje salir.

-y así se saca la ruta crítica, señor Fullbuster puede guardar su celular y decir lo que yo acabe de decir -el profesor había regañado a Gray-sama y si me preguntaba a mi yo tampoco podría responder lo que estaba diciendo.

-Ruta crítica -le dijo Jellal como un susurro y el empezó a improvisar.

-Ruta crítica Aamm se saca así -dio una explicación y lo peor de todo fue que lo dijo correctamente.

-Muy bien señor Fullbuster pero no vuelva a sacar su teléfono en clase.

-Iceboy no me contestó, espere mucho pero tal vez olvido que estaba hablando conmigo, el timbre del descanso sonó y salí rápidamente con mi celular, Lucy dijo que tenía que hacer algo y Erza me acompaño a comprar lo que iba a comer.

**FIN POV JUVIA**

**POV GRAY**

Jellal dijo que me esperaba abajo y le respondí a Juvia pues no había podido sacar el celular en toda la clase.

-Tú no hiciste nada malo, además deberías decirle a alguno de tus amigos que te acompañe a pedirle permiso.

-¡Iceboy! -me llamo la rubia cuando verificó que no había nadie en el salón.

-¡Shhhh! ¡Cállate tonta! -me sonroje a más no poder y sólo quería morir en ese instante, eso significaba que había leído todo lo que le había escrito a Juvia.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan romántico -me dijo casi como una burla y yo solo quería matarla ¿Cómo es que estaba metida en todo?

-¡No le digas nada a Juvia! -me sentí acorralado por ella.

-No se lo diré pero ¿cuándo piensas avanzar face to face con ella? Porque dudo mucho que le digas que tú eres Iceboy.

-Yo se Lucy, sólo no encuentro el momento adecuado, además ella ama a ese peli negro.

-¿A cuál peli negro?

-¿Pues a quien más? A Rogue claro.

-¡Espera! No me digas que estabas escuchando nuestra conversación.

-Digamos que hablas muy fuerte -debí haber quedado como el peor de los chismosos escuchando conversaciones de tras de puertas.

-Déjame recordar lo que dijo Juv. Mmmm ¡ya! Dijo que amaba su cabello negro pero jamás menciono a Rogue. Ahora te pregunto ¿de qué color es el cabello de Zeref?

-Negro.

-¿de qué color es el de Alzack?

-Negro

-¿De qué color es el de Bacchus?

-Negro

-¿De qué color es el de Droy?

-Sí, Si ya entendí Lucy. ¿Lo que tratas de decirme es que ella puede estar enamorada de todos esos chicos?

-Lo que trato de decirte es que hay muchos chicos con el cabello negro y que no deberías sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas, una última pregunta Gray ¿De qué color es tu cabello?

-No pude decir la respuesta, el "negro" se me atoró en la garganta y no salió para contestarle a Lucy, debí haber hecho una cara muy graciosa, porque no dejaba de reírse.

-¡Ya basta Lucy! ¡No te rías! Ella jamás se fijaría en mí.

-¿Por qué crees eso Gray? Eres guapo e inteligente. ¿No sabes que Juvia ama los chicos inteligentes? -la ilusión llego a mí y tenía una ventaja sobre ese idiota de Rogue, el Cheney era un completo estúpido pero yo tenía una "inteligencia sobrehumana".

-Además eres romántico que no daría porque él fuera así, Juvia tiene mucha suerte -Lucy ya no estaba sonriendo, agachó su rostro y su cabello lo cubrió.

-Te mereces alguien mejor que ese estúpido peli rosado, pero no podemos mandar al corazón así que es inútil luchar contra los sentimientos que este emite.

-¿Co-co-como supiste eso? -buajaja era mi momento de vengarme.

-De la misma forma que tu descubriste mis sentimientos hacia Juvia.

-¿Soy tan obvia?

-Pues el muy Imbécil aún no se ha dado cuenta. Sabes que tengo problemas con él Lucy por eso no quiero que estés enamorada de ese cabeza de flama, te considero una persona especial en mi vida aunque seas una gritona y me hagas avergonzar. Sé que es difícil pero ese tonto no te merece.

-Me duele que te golpee, me duele que no vea que mis sentimientos son sinceros, me duele esa actitud de mierda que tiene.

-Diría que lo golpearía para que aprenda la lección pero no puedo hacerlo.

-Tienes razón ¿por qué no puedes golpear a nadie Gray? –me quede callado, nadie sabía lo que había pasado hace tres años a excepción de Lyon y Ultear y no estaba preparado para contarlo.

-Perdóname Gray no debí preguntar.

-No te preocupes Lucy es solo que no me gusta hablar de eso.

-Está bien vamos que me estoy muriendo del hambre – gritó y su estómago crujió, eso dio miedo. Salimos del salón y ella se fue directamente donde Juvia y Erza, yo fui donde Jellal y debo aceptar que aunque se ve serio, siempre saca comentarios divertidos, hoy no estaba jugando nadie y yo desde donde estaba solo observaba a Juvia reír. El timbre sonó y en clase seguí hablando con ella hasta que vi un mensaje de la rubia.

-Deja concentrar a Juv -era cierto, a mí me importaba un carajo las clases pero a ella le iba a ir mal si no ponía cuidado.

-Mi princesa creo que interfiero con tus clases luego hablamos.

-Juvia quiere hablar contigo, además esta clase está muy aburrida

-No aguantaría que te fuera mal por mi culpa, así que como irás a salir con tus amigos me cuentas como te fue.

-Vale, esta noche cuando llegue hablamos.

-Vale -Después de eso las clases estuvieron jodidamente aburridas y al momento de la salida Erza me amenazó diciendo que tenía que llegar a las dos en punto a la estación, si no me mataría y entonces salí con Jellal y con las chicas a la puerta.

-¡Hasta que te dignaste a salir Imbécil! -recordé que el día de ayer alguien me quería matar y lo olvide completamente por hablar con Juvia, el rubio se iba a lanzar a mí y Jellal lo detuvo.

-No molestes Sting -gritó Lucy y Juvia se hizo al frente mío protegiéndome. Mi corazón se detuvo al ver su largó cabello azul y sus brazos estirados para que ese par no me hiriera.

-¡Juvia no dejara que toquen a Gray-sama! -escuche su dulce voz y quería llorar, no se sí era la emoción de que ella hiciera eso por mi o yo de ser tan patético de no poderme defender solo y darles su merecido.

-No me importa si le gustas a Rogue, te golpeare si no te quitas mujer -dijo Sting al soltarse de Jellal.

-Sobre mi cadáver Imbécil, ni se le ocurra tocarle un solo cabello -le tome la mano y la empuje suavemente de tras mío, debí haber estado temblando del miedo pero no iba a permitir que tocarán a lo que más amaba en este mundo.

-Pero miren este perrito solo ladra pero no muerde, eres el hazme reír de Natsu-san y Gajeel por dejarte golpear como un niñito asustado. ¿Ahora dices que me vas a matar?

-No me importaría ir al infierno con tal de enseñarle que con Juvia no se debe meter -mis manos estaban respondiendo levemente pero no sería suficiente para golpearlo.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Rogue no que te gusta Juvia? Si en realidad la quisieras no le harías pasar por esto y detendrías a tu amiguito Sting -La pelirroja intervino y todos quedamos quietos al sonido estruendoso de su voz. ¿Cómo es que podía proyectar tanto miedo?

-¡Vámonos chicos! -Gritó Erza y todos la obedecimos, Juvia vio hace Rogue dolida y se fue con Lucy mientras Jellal y Erza me "escoltaban".

-Nada paso chicos así que no quiero que se demoren, ya saben a las dos en la estación -sentenció Scarlet y ya eran más de la una ¿Cómo creía que iba a lograr estar listo en menos de media hora? Corrí a mi casa, saque toda la ropa de mi closet y no sabía que mierda ponerme. Escogí mi mejor jean y una camisa sencilla, me peine, me embutí el almuerzo y cepille mis dientes. Al abrir la puerta para salir, llego Lyon de Lamia Scale.

-¿A dónde vas vestido de esa manera? -me miró y le faltó poco para vomitar.

-Pues voy a salir con mis amigos.

-Creo que te haré un favor y no te dejare salir así. -El muy idiota me empujo a su cuarto.

-Toma ponte esto -me paso un pantalón verde, una correa, un sin fin de cadenas y adornos para mi pantalón y una camiseta blanca.

Me lo puse y me vi en el espejo, nunca pensé verme tan genial -Toma ponte esto también -mi cruz de plata, la que me había dado mi padre antes de morir y la que había dejado de usar cuando mataron a Ur.

-Ya no creo en Dios Lyon.

-Pues necesitas ayuda divina si piensas conquistar a Juvia.

-Imbécil-masculle.

-Ah dame esas gafas de mierda, te mande hacer estos -me paso unos lentes de contacto.

-Son molestos, prefiero mis gafas.

-No seas niñita y píntelos -Demore más de diez minutos poniéndome los susodichos lentes y enserio eran molestos pero al verme al espejo me veía mejor que unos minutos antes.

-Trae la loción que te compro Ultear y que de hecho nunca usas -fue a mi cuarto y la traje.

-A las chicas les gusta perderse en los olores que usamos así que de ahora en adelante jamás vuelvas a salir sin perfume. -Mire la hora ya faltaban dos minutos para las dos.

-¡Mierda! -Maldije mi suerte y eche a correr.

-¡Gray!

-¿Qué quieres?

-No te arruines el look corriendo, toma coge un taxi -me paso unos billetes.

-¿Que vas a hacer hoy?

-Ultear dijo que venía con Meredy a hacer unas galletas así que me largó a dar una vuelta -y como siempre que habla de Meredy cambió el tema rápidamente.

-Ah Gray si piensas pelear por ella al menos da una pelea digna, me la estas dejando muy fácil y ya sé que vive con su tío y su primo, a la próxima la invito a hacer algo y me tendrá que decir que sí.

-Si no tuviera afán ya habrías muerto Lyon -le grite mientras bajaba las escaleras y cogía el taxi. Miraba el reloj cada cinco segundos y ya eran las dos y cinco, me estaba preparando psicológicamente para ser brutalmente asesinado por la pelirroja. Baje y todos estaban esperándome.

-Lo siento, lo siento –Ninguna de las chicas pudo hablar y Juvia me dejo en total K.O con la ropa que estaba usando, se veía totalmente hermosa, no tenía que usar ropa reveladora para llamar mi atención. Su vestido era azul y tenía un hermoso sombrero con una mariposa que llevaban su inocencia y su belleza a niveles inexplicables.

-Vámonos ¿no? –Jellal fue el único que pudo hablar y abordamos el tren, tras una hora aproximadamente de camino llegamos, durante el trayecto hable mucho con Jellal, jamás pensé que su padre fuera del consejo y menos que cuando saliera del colegio iba a formar parte de él, Juvia desviaba la mirada cada vez que la veía y aunque hablaba mucho con los demás no podía hablar con ella frente a frente.

La torre se veía genial desde abajo y no podía esperar a llega a la punta y ver como se veía toda la ciudad, compramos los tiquetes y nos dispusimos a subir por el ascensor cuando note a Juvia muy rara.

-Juvia subirá por las escaleras –pronunció y creí que estaba loca, eran más de cuarenta pisos.

-No seas tontica Juv –pronunció Lucy y siguió riendo con los comentarios aterradores de Erza, en menos de treinta segundos se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y todos iban tan concentrados en su conversación que fui el único que vio que Juvia se había quedado afuera, salí antes de que las puertas se cerraran y creo que no pudieron trancarlo porque el ascensor donde iban ellos subió sin nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa por qué no subiste?

-Juvia cree que es mejor esperar el otro ascensor, ese iba muy lleno –suspire y rasque mi cabello, al menos tenía tiempo para hablar a solas con ella.

-Vale como quieras –el otro ascensor no tardó en llegar y solo estábamos los dos esperándolo así que las puertas se cerraron solo con nosotros dos. Ella se veía muy incómoda, tanto que llegue a pensar que no le gustaba estar cerca de mí. No se me ocurría nada para decirle y el silencio reino por unos segundos pero cuando el ascensor llego al piso veinte este se quedó quieto y se fue la luz. Encendí enseguida la linterna de mi celular y la ilumine a ella.

-Tranquila debe ser solo un fallo, ya lo deben arreglar –Juvia solo veía fijamente la puerta y comenzó a sollozar.

-No tengas miedo –Parecía que no me estaba escuchando, su mirada estaba perdida y empezaron a caer más lágrimas a sus mejillas. De repente comenzó a golpear la puerta y me di cuenta que estaba demasiado asustada.

-Mamá abre la puerta por favor –No dejaba de repetir eso y su voz se estaba quebrando. Los golpes a la puerta eran más fuertes y su actitud era totalmente diferente a la Juvia risueña que conocía.

-Juvia se portará bien, mamá déjala salir –¿Mamá? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Entonces hizo clic en mi mente, hace mucho tiempo había escuchado un rumor de como Juvia había llegado a vivir con Gajeel y su tío pero jamás creí que fuera verdad. A los diez años Juvia había perdido a su mamá y en un mes su padre se había vuelto a casar. La madrastra de Juvia la odiaba ya que ella era la única heredera de la fortuna de su padre y le hizo la vida imposible. Escuche que la encerraba en un cuarto oscuro cuando su padre no estaba y no la dejaba salir en todo el día.

-Mamá acá esta oscuro, Juvia tiene miedo…..Juvia no le volverá a contar a papá sobre el veneno –se estaba haciendo daño en sus manos y también recordé el resto de la historia, Juvia había estado en el hospital dos veces en un año, no podía ser que esa maldita mujer envenenara a mi princesa por dinero, su padre no le creyó y creía que ella misma se hacía eso para separarlos. Juvia le contó a Gajeel y el peli negro le rompió la cara al papá de Juvia y se la llevó a vivir con él. El papá de Juvia jamás la pudo perdonar e hizo como si jamás hubiera tenido una hija, al menos había hecho algo bueno ese maldito alejándolo de "ese papá".

-Juvia cálmate, tranquila –Me acerque a ella y seguía llorando totalmente asustada.

-¡Mírame estoy aquí! –su respiración se estaba cortando y pensé que en cualquier momento se podía desmayar. La abrace y la quite de la puerta, nos caímos al piso y yo solo la apreté fuerte contra mí.

-Soy yo, soy Gray, estoy aquí contigo –ella se apartó de mí y seguía llorando.

-Papá, ¡ayuda a Juvia! –gritó y sabía que no era consiente de mi presencia en ese lugar. Estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer no dejaba de llorar y no la quería ver así. Me dolía mucho verla así.

-¡Juvia! –le grite y la agarre fuerte de la cara, puse mi frente en la suya y nuestros labios quedaron a unos cuantos milímetros.

-Soy yo, nunca te voy a dejar, mírame no voy a dejar que te hagan daño porque siempre estaré a tu lado –Sus ojos azules vieron a los míos y tenía que mantenerla distraída de lo que estaba pasando ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo íbamos a permanecer en ese lugar.

-¿Sabes? Yo también tengo un miedo, creo que ya lo sabes pero no puedo golpear a nadie – mi voz comenzó a quebrarse y esas molestas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, su respiración seguía agitada y tenía que evitar que siguiera llorando –pasó hace tres años, Ultear mi hermana estaba de cumpleaños y mi madre me pidió que la acompañara a comprarle un regalo. Ese día no había ido a clases y mi mamá no escatimo en gastos para complacer a su hija ya que ella se había portado muy bien y lo merecía. No sabes cuánto dinero gasto en los regalos y lo feliz que estaba mi madre imaginando la cara que iba a poner ella cuando viera todo lo que le había comprado, cuando estábamos volviendo a casa tres hombres nos dijeron que le entregáramos todo –mis lágrimas seguían saliendo y no lo podía controlar

–Yo…yo…. Yo me llene de rabia, mi mama había trabajado mucho para eso y no iba a permitir que nos robaran así como si nada. Lyon me había enseñado a pelear y sabía que podía contra todos ellos, golpee al primero tan fuerte que el segundo vino y me trato de golpear, con el también pude y eso se había vuelto un juego de niños pero no me di cuenta que el tercero tenía un revolver –mis manos comenzaron a temblar y lleve a Juvia a mi pecho para que no viera como lloraba –yo solo escuche el disparó y me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Mi madre había recibido la bala que era para mí y yo la vi morir, murió en mis brazos y no pude hacer nada para salvarla. Nunca pude sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de mis manos llenas de su sangre. Yo mate a mi madre, a la mujer que me había criado después de que mis verdaderos padres murieran y si tan solo hubiera dejado que se llevaran todo mi madre seguiría viva –Juvia apoyó su cabeza más en mi pecho y sus brazos llegaron a mi espalda, me estaba abrazando como si no quisiera que nos separarán, lleve mi mano a su cabello y así nos quedamos más de cinco minutos.

-Perdone a Juvia por hacerle recordar eso –Salió después de veinte minutos y se despegó de mi pecho y cogió mis mejillas con sus delicadas manos. –Juvia habló anoche con alguien y él dijo que ella debería atreverse a decir lo que siente. Por eso Juvia quiere decirle que…usted…Juvia está ena,,-en ese momento escuchamos un ruido en el techo que interrumpió lo que iba a decir -¿Se encuentran bien?

**Final de capitulo! Oh por Dios me salió larguito :3**

**Gracias por su apoyo y ya que tengo tiempo respodere sus mega sexys reviews:**

**BelieberSwag55:** Me encanta la voz de Happy :3 jajajaaja creó que ya sabes que paso hace tres años y si Gray es demasiado cursi, wacala pero ¿no te parece lindo? A mí me encanta un hombre cursi. Saludes gracias por tu apoyo espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Bye.

**SugarScarlet:** Me encanta que te hay gustado, gracias por enviarlo a favoritos y espero que te haya gustado el cap :D saludes y un besote gigante.

**AnikaSukino 5d:** Lo sé son unos tontos ambos, ósea ambos se aman pero son tan bobos que no se dan cuenta. Y Lyon es tan hermoso jajajaaa él es genial a su manera. Besote gigante y gracias por apoyarme y por dejarme tu sexy y hermosísimo review.

**FairyNashi**: Waaa yo sé, yo leo muchas veces las conversaciones hermosas que me hacen sentir un vacío en el estómago y una tonta sensación en el corazón, parezco tonta leyendo esa conversación miles de veces y waaa imagínate a Gray feliz porque su princesa le habló. Lo de Lyon Y Meredy pronto lo sabrás. Un lindo saludo y un abrazó :D

**Chachos:** jajajaja I love your coment :D jajajaja amo como esa entradita siempre me hace reir y me hace feliz, lo sé esos menajes que solo mantenemos con la persona que nos gusta y que son bien lindos de escribir. Bueno Lyon aún no se sabe si quiere luchar por Juvia y ¿Qué habrá pasado con Meredy? Chaaa chaaa chaaaan lo sabrás muy pronto. Gracias por tus lindos reviews y no dejes de comentar o me pongo emo ok no. Saludes.

**viry3fick: **Lyon es un picaro divino, lo amo es tan lindo y Iceboy haciendo de las suyas para conquistar a Juvia :3 Gray tiene mucho trabajo pero yo creo que lo lograra xD. Gracias por tu lindo comentario y espero que te haya gustado :D

**yumiiyumyum**: Gray es tan divino osea super romántico y no será tan fácil aceptar que la ama y decírselo, además Iceboy se comunica mejor con ella. Se gusttaaannn pero no se dan cuenta! Que rabia xD yo solo quiero que se amen y sean claros con sus sentimientos. Gracias por tu mega lindo comentario y espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**Bye mis amores :D**


	8. Helado

POV JUVIA

Estaba a punto de confesarle todo lo que sentía y todo lo que por él había logrado, minutos antes había escuchado su miedo más profundo, al fin había visto la oscuridad de su corazón, sus lágrimas me dolieron más que estar encerrada en ese lugar, escuche el latido de su corazón y estuve entre sus brazos por más de veinte minutos, así sin decir ni una sola palabra sintiendo que su olor era una profunda y tranquilizadora droga. Sentí como me protegía y me cuidaba paseando su mano una y otra vez por mi cabello. "Juvia está enamorada de usted" "Juvia lo ama desde el primer momento que lo vio" quería decirle eso y cuando al fin tuve el valor de hablar escuche un ruido en el techo y me asuste. Era un hombre y nos preguntó que si estábamos bien, levantó la puertezuela de arriba del ascensor y nos dijo que teníamos que salir por ese lugar ya que el ascensor se había trancado entre dos pisos y no había manera de sacarnos por la puerta. Me sentí demasiado frustrada, estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía y estaba completamente decidida a besarlo en ese instante. El había sido el único que me había hecho entrar en razón tan solo con palabras cuando recordaba todo lo que había pasado con mi madrastra pues las veces se iba la luz en casa de mi tío, Gajeel-kun siempre iba corriendo a mi habitación, me sacaba a la calle y ya que veía que no podía hacer que dejara de llorar me mojaba con agua fría. Lo sé es un poco raro pero el agua me hacia reaccionar, luego jugábamos un rato y me hacía sentir mejor, yo a Gajeel-kun lo quiero demasiado, es como el hermano que nunca tuve y fue el único que confió en mí, no me trato con lástima y me ayudo a ser lo que soy, por eso estaré eternamente agradecida con él pero me duele que se haya empecinado en hacerle daño a la persona que más amo en el mundo, esa persona que me había contado su secreto y había recordado cosas demasiado dolorosas para que yo estuviera bien.

Gray-sama cogió mi sombrero del piso, lo sacudió y me lo puso -¿Ya estas mejor? -me preguntó y yo asentí, puso su frente en la mía y suspiró -me alegro mucho -me sonroje muchísimo y por poco mis ganas de besarlo me ganan -limpió mis lágrimas tiernamente con sus dedos pulgares y yo lo imite pasando mis dedos por sus hermosas mejillas.

-¿Quieres un helado de limón? -me sonrió y el sabor a limón llego directamente a mi boca, ¡amo el helado de limón!

-Sí -dije con total emoción.

-¿Cómo supo que Juvia ama el helado de limón?

-Solo lo intuí -me emocione al saber que sabía algo sobre mí.

-Bueno tortolitos ¿se van a quedar ahí para siempre? -El hombre habló y Gray-sama desvío su mirada y vi sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, imagino que yo estaba igual y antes de que pudiera seguir apreciando su hermoso rostro, el se agacho dándome la espalda. -Súbete, el arriba te ayudara -me subí en sus hombros y él me tomo de ambas manos para que no me cayera. Se levanto suavemente y el hombre de arriba estiro los brazos y subí con un poco de fuerza, al estar yo arriba el solo pego un salto y pudo subirse sólo. Escuche la voz de Lucy y la vi en el hueco de la pared que debería corresponder a piso 21. Subí con ayuda de Gray-sama y al salir Lucy me abrazó y no dejaba de llorar.

-Perdóname Juv soy una mala amiga por no recordar tu miedo.

-No te preocupes Lucy, Gray-sama ayudo a Juvia.

-No imagino lo que hubiera pasado si hubieras subido sola, lo siento! Perdóname Juv -Lucy me abrazo y sentí que la salida se arruinaría por mi culpa

-Nada paso Lucy, Juvia está bien enserio. -Erza me abrazó y luego le agradeció a Gray-sama que me hubiera ayudado.

-¿Subimos? -dijo Jellal casi como un susurro.

-¿Esta cosa es segura? -le pregunto Gray-sama al hombre del lugar.

-Ya había pasado antes con ese ascensor, perdón, arriba les darán comida gratis como remuneración al tiempo que duraron adentro y no se preocupen este elevador está en perfecto estado -El hombre se alejó y llamaron el otro ascensor al abrirse las puertas Instintivamente retrocedí y sentí su mano en la mía -Estoy aquí contigo, no hay nada de que temer -mi corazón se detuvo y apreté la mano de mi príncipe gris.

-Uyyy parce que se llevan bien -se burlo Jellal y de nuevo apareció ese color rojo en mis mejillas que es incontrolable para mí. Puse mi cabeza en su brazo-hombro y me sentí muy feliz, como si fuera su novia, Lucy gritó apenas se abrieron las puertas pues se podía apreciar una vista hermosa. Solté su mano, no quería que pensara que era una aprovechada pero me dolió demasiado hacerlo. Vimos el atardecer todos juntos y quería quedarme así en ese lugar.

-¿Vamos por nuestro helado? -Me sonrió y lo cogí de gancho.

-Yo también quiero helado -gritó Erza-sama y se fue detrás de nosotros arrastrando a Jellal-san. Gray-sama pidió un helado de vainilla y yo uno de limón. Me senté en una especie de anden y él se sentó a mi lado. Jellal-san estaba con Erza y Lucy estaba muy forever alone pero no se acercó, quería darme privacidad con él.

-No fue culpa de ninguno de los dos -le dije suavemente.

-¿Qué cosa? -lo que les paso, Juvia no tiene la culpa de que su padre no confiará en ella y usted no tiene la culpa de que existan esas malas personas.

-Pero yo fui el que inició la pelea.

-Pero usted no haló el gatillo, además quería proteger a su madre.

-Lyon me echó la culpa de lo que había pasado, no me hablo durante un año -me dijo y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte.

-Juvia imagina que él lo quiere mucho, lo defendió contra Gajeel-kun y Natsu-san, a ella le parece que ya entendió que usted no tuvo la culpa, además el se encuentra a su lado y son una familia.

-Eso creo, mis hermanastros son lo único que me queda.

-Juvia solo tiene a Gajeel-kun y a Metalicana-sama y ¿sabe? Juvia cree que las cosas pasan por una razón, cuando Juvia salió de su casa, su padre le dijo que desearía que jamás hubiera nacido, que estaba muy decepcionado de que ella fuera una niña mentirosa y le dolió demasiado que Gajeel-kun lo hubiera golpeado, Y pues ahora que Juvia lo piensa, si ella no hubiera nacido, no lo hubiera podido conocer a usted, ni a Lucy, ni a Erza-sama, ni a Jellal-san y gracias a que Juvia salió de ese lugar ahora es feliz con ustedes -no sé porque estaba hablando sobre eso, no era agradable para mi decir que mi padre me prefería muerta, que obligado por su abogado tuvo que firmar un documento donde decía que si el moría en extrañas circunstancias no le quedaba nada a esa mujer, que jamás lo volví a ver o saber algo sobre él y que en estos cuatro años que llevo con Gajeel-kun nunca se preocupó por mí. La nostalgia volvió a mí, aún me dolía ya no ser nunca más una Loxar pero no cambiaría mi apellido a menos que fuera por el de él. "Juvia Fullbuster" sonaba hermoso al solo decirlo en mi mente.

-Cuando tu padre sé de cuenta de lo que perdió será muy tarde y es un maldito Imbécil al decir que ojalá no hubieras nacido, ¿Sabes? Intente suicidarme dos veces -subió su camisa y vi una cicatriz en forma de cruz en el lado derecho, y me señalo la cicatriz de su frente - y luego conocí a alguien que me aferró a la vida. No estaría vivo si ella no hubiera nacido -me atore con mi helado, ¿Yo era la razón por la que no se mato? ¿Escuche bien? No podía ser cierto que yo era la razón para que el continuara viviendo, debió haber sido como una metáfora o algo así de lo que yo acababa de decir. No me quedaría con la duda así que me atreví a preguntarle. -¿Quién es esa persona por la que ahora quiere vivir? -baje la mirada y solo esperaba que dijera mi nombre, no iba a soportar que nombrara a otra chica que no fuera yo.

-Su nombre es ... -sonó mi celular y una maldición paso por mi mente, era Gajeel-kun y siempre se enoja cuando no le contesto.

-Espere a Juvia un segundo, por favor.

-Hola Gajeel-kun

-¿Dónde estás metida Juvia?

-Juvia le dijo a su tío que iba a salir con sus amigos.

-ah bueno mujer, es que el Imbécil de mi papa no me dijo, estoy con la enana así que llegare tarde.

-Si Gajeel-kun y..., ¿podría perdonar a Juvia por lo que le dijo esa noche?

-No seas tonta mujer, eso no fue nada. Luego hablamos.

-Vale ¿Gajeel-kun, Metálicana-sama lo dejo salir con Levy-san?

-El muy tonto está trabajando, no se dará cuenta.

-No se meta en más problemas por favor.

-Ya mujer! No molestes!

-Está bien Gajeel-kun, adiós

-Recordé lo que estaba haciendo y sentí un apretón en mi corazón al tener la necesidad de conocer ese nombre, cuando volví a donde estaba Gray-sama todos estaban con él y creo que perdí la oportunidad, waaaaa quería matar a Gajeel-kun por su culpa no pude saberlo.

-¿Entonces haremos eso? -escuche que Lucy le dijo a Gray-sama y me enoje un poco ¿celos? No Lucy jamás me lo quitarla, además ella está enamorada de Natsu-san pero no pude evitar sentir esa fea sensación.

-Sí -le contesto él

-Creo que es hora de irnos -habló el peli azul y no podía creer que ya se había metido el sol por completo, el tiempo con Gray-sama no se siente. Amo estar con él. Tome de nuevo su mano y bajamos por el elevador sin problemas. ¿Soltarlo? No quería hacerlo, me sentía segura con él y él no me ponía problema.

-¡Que lindos se ven juntos! ¿no Erza?-dijo Lucy haciendo referencia a nosotros dos y solté su mano avergonzándome. De camino al tren todos hablaron de cosas triviales como cuando el profesor se fue totalmente enojado porque todos estaban hablando de Gray-sama, de como teníamos que estudiar la lección, de la cita que tenía mañana Gray-sama con el entrenador y que se iba a encontrar con Natsu-san, aunque estuviera suspendido el entrenador tenia cierto aprecio por ese peli rosado y era seguro que iba a estar mañana en el entrenamiento, sin embargo Jellal iba a estar allá y me sentí más segura.

En el tren Erza se sentó con Jellal-san en un compartimiento y nosotros nos hicimos en otro, yo me iba a hacer al lado de Lucy pero me empujó y me hizo sentarme al lado de él -No Juv. estoy cansada y quiero estirar mis piernas -fue su excusa para darme otro "empujoncito", al sentarme acomode mi vestido, hubo un silencio incomodo y saque mi celular.

-Iceboy Juvia ya va para su casa -le escribí a mi chico misterioso y sonó el celular de Gray-sama, él no quiso sacarlo, creo que no quería que lo molestara su hermano o quién hubiera sido y recordé que aún no tenia su número, quería pedírselo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Mmm.-Aclare mi garganta -Gray-sama ¿le podría dar...le podría dar su número de celular a Juvia? -Gray vio inmediatamente a Lucy y no dijo nada como por diez segundos ¿no quería dármelo? pero ¿por qué? pensé que hoy había avanzado con él y eso fue totalmente desilusionante, ósea ¿Que cree? ¿Que lo voy a acosar día y noche? bueno tal vez pero no entendia la razón porque me negara su número.

-Aún no me lo he aprendido ¿Lucy podrías dárselo? -Lucy quedo como congelada y me di cuenta que algo extraño estaba pasando, ¿por qué habían reaccionado así ambos? ¿es que acaso tienen algo? sacudí mi cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas tontas.

-Se me apagó el celular Juv, yo te lo doy apenas llegue -Me enoje, no sé porque, ¿Solo eran excusas? el resto del camino no dije ni una sola palabra, mire por la ventana y en un momento vi hacia donde estaba Erza-sama, se estaban besando y fue como ¿tierno? ¿podría yo besar a alguien que ame realmente? Solo dure un día con mi ex novio Bora y no nos habíamos besado, de hecho nunca había besado a nadie y me preguntaba que se debía sentir. Me daba envidia de ellos, bueno envidia de la buena porque Erza-sama era muy feliz con él.

-¿Te sucede algo Juv? -me saco de mis pensamientos Lucy y le respondí secamente que no. Bajamos del tren y Erza-sama y Jellal-san me acompañaron a mi casa, Gray-sama y Lucy se fueron los dos y waaa quería gritar. Nos despedimos y subí rápidamente a mi cuarto, me acosté boca abajo queriendo que me ahogara la almohada y me quede dormida.

FIN POV JUVIA  
POV GRAY

-¿Crees que se enojo por lo del número? - le pregunte a Lucy pues Juvia de un momento a otro dejo de sonreír y fue después de lo de mi dichoso número, no podía darle mi celular ya que inmediatamente sabría que soy Iceboy.

-Creo que si se enojo y también se puso brava conmigo -!Maldición! todo lo que había avanzado con ella hoy se había arruinado por un estúpido detalle, debio haber pensado que me molestaba que ella me hablara. Tenía demasiada rabia.

-! Adiós Lucy! y nos vemos mañana, no olvides el plan -me despedí de ella y saque el celular de mi bolsillo, le conteste como Iceboy. -Me alegro mi princesa !cuéntamelo todo! -No me respondió, suspire pesadamente y entre, Meredy y Ultear estaban viendo una película y las salude a ambas.

-Te ves muy guapo hermanito -dijo Ultear y me dio un poco de vergüenza.

-Gracias- respondí y me disponía a subir por las escaleras cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

-!Lyon! -Exclamo Meredy y él desvió su mirada.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido, me asegure de demorarme lo suficiente para no verte.

-!Lyon! -lo regaño Ultear.

-Está bien Ul, dejalo -Lyon subió las escaleras sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

-Creo que fue mala idea venir Ur –la peli rosada le habló a mi hermana y aunque Lyon no me ha contado lo que paso entre ellos, no entendía porque Meredy había ido a mi casa, el imbécil no era de los que se ponía mal por romper con una chica pero con ella actuaba diferente y no es bonito para el que ella sea tan amiga de . Subí a mi habitación y me acosté pesadamente, Juvia actuó extraño, pero ¿Cómo le iba a dar mi número? ¡Maldición! ¡Además con esa cosa que me pidió Lucy! no creo que pueda hacerlo, es lógico que el imbécil de Dragneel siente algo por ella pero me hará picadillo con lo que vamos a hacer mañana. Revise la pantalla de mi celular unas cuatro veces y ella no me contesto ¿Ni siquiera quería hablar con Iceboy? Me quede dormido y me desperté temprano para ir a la cita con el entrenador y para realizar el plan lo más rápido posible.

Me bañe, aliste, peine, le dije a Lyon que me prestara ropa de nuevo y me heche la loción que me había regalado Ultear. Respire profundo ¿era la única forma de que ese idiota demostrara lo que sentía por Lucy? Creo que no, pero no nos habíamos ingeniado nada mejor. Camine por cinco minutos muy pensativo y se me ocurrió la brillante idea de comprar otra sim Card, el celular manejaba dos sims y me sentí como Imbecil al no pensar en eso antes, así le daría el número de la sim número dos a Juvia y ya todos felices.

Lucy estaba muy guapa cerca de la cancha y desde ese momento tenía que fingir que estábamos coqueteando. Natsu estaba adentro entrenando con los demás (Jellal, Rogue, Sting y demás babosos) y Lucy comenzó con su jugada. Primera acción se rio tan fuerte que Natsu la escuchó, segundo me agarraba la cara y se portaba muy lanzada, tercero conseguimos que el peli rosado nos viera más detenidamente, la agarre de la cintura juntándola contra mí y en eso Lucy se emocionó, se juntó mucho a mis labios y por un segundo pensé que me iba a besar, después de eso soltó una carcajada y puso su dedo índice en mi boca. -Aún no -pronunció y debo aceptar que Lucy es muy linda pero yo solo tengo ojos para mi princesa, me abrazó y al mirar unos metros hacia atrás, morí literalmente, no me di cuenta desde cuando se encontraba en ese lugar pero ella sólo se fue y cogió un taxi -¡Juvia! -la llamó Lucy.

-Juvia lo siente no quería interrumpir -se subió al carro y no pude decirle que sólo estábamos aparentando, que nada de eso era verdad, que ella era la única importante en mi vida.

-¿Dónde están tus gafas cuatro ojos? -reconocí la voz de Natsu y sentí como moría lenta y dolorosamente.

**Bueno actualice después de unas cuantas amenazas de muerte por interrumpir la confesión, yo no tuve la culpa fue ese tonto trabajador y si Gray es un total Imbecil! Y lo peor es que Lucy también estaba involucrada, no sale de un malentendido y se mete en otro! Pobre.**

**Respondiendo hermosos reviews:**

**Nana:** perdóname pero fue muy tentador ilusionarlos XD La linda Juvia solo debió haber hablado más rápido, pero bueno ya tendrá su momento.

**AnikaSukino 5d :** Jajajajaja yo no lo arruine fue culpa del empleado pero bueno ya tendrán su momento, Jajajaja vi una imagen de Mashima que decía como "excelente historia pero le faltaron infancias tristes" y creo que es como el primer mandamiento de Mashima, arruinar infancias desde tiempos inmemorables. Waaa un saludo y gracias por dejar tu lindo review.

**yumiiyumyum:** son muy amigos esos dos y si definitivamente Gray se ve hermoso de todas las maneras. Si Lyon fuera real enserio que me caso, lee s el hombre perfecto. Y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por decirme cosas lindas.

**viry3fick:** (Me odia, me ama) Don Tetto song, Jajaha no me odies solo amame y bueno si la historia de Gray de triste pero waaa el y Juvia son el uno para otro. Lyon es prácticamente perfecto, es tan lindo y bueno Meredy debió haber hecho algo para que lo traté así, un saludo gigante.

**Chachos:** Yo she septiembre es un mes muy triste o bueno algo así es como melancólico. Me odia me ama ósea Don Tetto song, Jajajajaja no me odies solo amame y waaa el mundo quiere que Gray y Juvia no estén juntos! Malditos mal entendidos. Espero tu sexy coment y un saludo gigante.

**Saroninas**: Hi! Bienvenida a mi sexy fic, muchas gracias me encanta que te guste y te parezca tierno. Espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado.

**BelieberSwag55**: bueno en realidad solo recibo cursilerías de gente que bueno le dicen lo mismo a todas y ashhh ósea no no he encontrado mi Lyon Vastia que me haga derretirme literal como paleta cuando me escriba cosas lindas, por el momento solo Gray las dice y si hay muchos padres que se dejan llevar por lo que sus cónyuges digan y por eso hay casos como violaciones ósea las personas que no le creen a sus hijos son unas pendejadas! No hubo confesión pero hubo mal entendido ta raaa! No me odies

**Aquarius-chan:** waaaa me encanta que te encante, ósea lo hago con mucho amor y gracias por leerlo. Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado.

**SugarScarlet:** Lyon es un Mega héroe, ósea ayudar a Gray su rival en el amor solo lo hace el y gracias por tu lindo comentario, me encanta que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Besote gigante

**Gracias a todos nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	9. Hamburguesa

**Hola, Hola, Hola a todos :D**

-¿Que hacia ella acá? -se supone que era sábado, ¡la gente normal duerme hasta tarde los sábados! ¿Por qué justo tenía que aparecer cuando estaba coqueteando con Lucy? Además ¿Por qué se fue así? ¿Estaba enojada? ¿Por qué mierdas Lucy no le había dicho nada? Esa fue mi única condición para ayudarla, sólo le dije que le avisará a Juvia. Gajeel estaba parado en el mismo lugar donde Juvia estaba hace algunos momentos ¿estaban los dos? ¿Vio lo que paso con Juvia? ¿También me quería golpear? Malditas preguntas sin respuesta.

-Te pregunte algo Fullbuster, ¡Responde! -de nuevo escuche la ruidosa voz del Imbécil y bueno ni modo tenía que apegar me al plan hasta el final.

-Ahora tengo lentes ¿Cómo vas con tu semana de suspensión? -Lucy me vio con la cara de "no lo sigas provocando"

-Muy bien, en este tiempo libre he pensado como torturarte pedazo de mierda.

-¿Tú piensas? Bueno ya vamos avanzado tontico -Vi la mano de Natsu levantarse y mi brazo respondió parando el golpe, "pero usted no halo el gatillo" recordé la frase que me había dicho mi princesa.

-¿Quieres pelear cabeza de flama? -¿Mi cuerpo reacciono solo? No debía estar diciendo esas cosas, en cualquier momento comenzaría a temblar y me ganaría la golpiza de mi vida.

-¡Ya deja en paz a Gray! -Lucy habló y fue como un calmante para ese animal salvaje.

-Tsk y ¿estas con este Imbécil rubiecita? Creí que eras inteligente -fue una recriminación, el plan estaba funcionando a la maravilla, sólo tenía que decir que estábamos comenzando algo y ¡boom¡ moriría de los celos.

-Tengo nombre, Natsu.

-¿Luigi? -Lucy toco su frente y sentí en su aura que quería matarlo.

-Lu-cy, y mi relación con Gray no te debe incumbir.

-En realidad no me incumbe, no sé qué te hace pensar eso.

-Lo acabaste de preguntar, tonto -le dije ya que sus mejillas estaban un tanto sonrojadas y no eran muchas las oportunidades que tenía para reírme de el en su estúpida cara.

-¡Coneja! ¡Deberías lárgate! Sé que no quieres ver como destrozamos a este Imbécil -Gajeel le habló a Lucy y aun no entiendo muy bien porque se lo dice pero ese par deben tener confianza.

-¡No jodas Gajeel! ¡Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digan coneja! Y tu estas en práctica Natsu ¿no es así? Déjenos en paz a los dos.

-No me digas que ahora sales con este Imbécil -le preguntó socarronamente apuntando me.

-Ya dije que no es problema de ninguno de ustedes dos.

-Pero si es problema de Juvia, porque apenas los vio juntos salió muy mmmm decepcionada, ¿de ti? ¿No le contaste nada sobre esto? Creó que no eres una buena amiga coneja.

-Si es que no le conté nada, creo que se sintió mal porque ya sabes entre amigas nos contamos todo y creo que no quería molestarnos -su voz sonó muy nerviosa, creo que hasta el Imbécil de Natsu lo noto. Pero yo tampoco entendía porque se fue tan de repente si nosotros...bueno solo somos amigos.

-Señor Fullbuster ¡qué bueno que llegó! ¡Natsu vuelve a la práctica! -el profesor me saco de ese momento incómodo y al fin iba a hacer lo único que debí haber hecho ese sábado. ¡Dios! Como quería salir corriendo detrás de Juvia, quería decirle que la amaba, que me moriría si ella no estaba conmigo.

-Vera señor Fullbuster lo llame porque quiero que haga parte de nuestro equipó -me ahogue con mi propia saliva, ¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Qué era lo suficientemente bueno para codearme con Natsu, Sting y Rogue? Además sería un total suicidio si entrara voluntariamente en el equipo, en el entrenamiento me harían picadillo accidentalmente.

-¿Yo?

-No es una sugerencia, tiene que hacerlo.

-Pero no tengo tiempo para los entrenamientos -invente lo que menos quería era pertenecer a un equipo donde lógicamente iba a ser odiado por todos.

-Bueno no es mi problema señor Fullbuster, tiene que sacar el tiempo para estar en este lugar los martes y sábados, lo invito a que vea la práctica y además señorita Heartfilia, señor Redfox es una práctica cerrada ¿se retiran por favor? -¿Cómo es que termine ahí? Yo quería salir corriendo detrás de ella pero tenía que verle la cara al maldito estúpido ese de Sting y al maldito Rogue ese.

-Si sensei -dijo Lucy y se me acercó muy coquetamente al odio, me hizo escalofriar su cercanía y su aliento. -Yo buscare a Juvia y le explicare todo, no te preocupes. -se rio y vi como Natsu quería asesinarme con su mirada. Entramos y vi el entrenamiento, debo confesar que me anime, el fútbol me gustaba mucho y que estuviera en el equipo de la escuela sería una nueva experiencia, además ellos juegan con otras escuelas y sería bueno lucirme delante de ella. Las prácticas terminaron y le dije al maestro que aceptaba estar en su equipo y que desde la siguiente semana comenzaría a ir, el profesor se emoción muchísimo y bueno de ahora en adelante sería un equipo muy bueno todo porque yo estaba.

-Les presento al nuevo integrante de nuestro equipó, el señor Gray Fullbuster -Jellal me felicito pero el resto me vio con miradas de odio, especialmente Sting y Rogue pero como estaban bajo el castigo de Jellal no se podían acercar a mí. Me importo una mierda, tenía que irme, iba a comprar mi nueva sim para darle el número a Juvia y así poder hablar con ella. Ojalá Lucy le hubiera podido contar que todo era un juego para darle celos al peli rosado, en ese momento Natsu estaba detrás mío y me empujo.

-!Lo siento estúpido nerd!

-No te preocupes, sé que eres un Imbécil que no te fijas por donde andas, ni siquiera sabes dónde estás parado.

-Claro que me fijo, como sé que estoy parado al frente de un hombre muerto si vuelve a acercarse le a Lucy -bueno con eso me demostró que si le importaba Lucy y mucho.

-¿Luigi? -me reí en su cara y Natsu estaba poniendo sus manos como puño.

-Pensé que estabas interesado en la primita de Gajeel -creo que no supe disimular mi sorpresa, ¿cómo supo sobre mis sentimientos por ella?

-¿De quién hablas? ¿De Juvia? -trate de disimularlo, delante de él tenía que quedarle claro que estaba vacilando con Lucy lo que menos quería era que la molestara a ella solo porque estoy perdidamente enamorado.

-¿Creías que Gajeel te jodia solo porque quería que hicieras sus deberes? Cuando se trata de su primita él lo sabe todo, y creo que es mejor que no te acerques a esa estúpida rarita, traumada como tú que habla en tercera persona -mi cuerpo se llenó de ira, no sé cómo eche en ese momento a la basura todo el plan, ni cómo fue que mi puño llego a su mejilla. Natsu cayó al suelo de lo duro que lo golpee y no podía creer que hubiera podido hacerlo.

-Jamás vuelvas a hablar mal de Juvia, puedes pisotearme todo lo que quieras pero ella...ella es sagrada maldito Imbécil. -¿Por ella había podido golpear a Natsu? ¿Ella me devolvió las ganas de pelear? El peli rosado no salía del asombro, seguía tirado en el suelo y es que yo siempre me dejaba golpear pero ese momento había sido diferente, se había metido con ella y lo iba a pagar. Lo agarre fuerte de la camiseta y le dio otro golpe en la mejilla.

-¿No que no te interesaba Juvia? -sonrió limpiándose la sangre de la boca y levantándose dispuesto a matarme.

-Mi vida personal no te debe incumbir pero si tanto te interesa Lucy ¿Por qué no se lo dices? ¿Acaso estas esperando que llegue alguien que si caiga en sus encantos y le diga lo hermosa que es? ¿Acaso esperas que el gusano de Sting te la quite? Porque sé que anda detrás de ella.

-¡No me jodas estúpido! ¿Quién te crees para meterte en mi vida?

-Lucy está dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que necesites, pero deberías dejar esa actitud de mierda y ser tú mismo. Sólo porque Gajeel es rudo ¿tú también tienes que serlo? Antes no eras así de estúpido ni de odiado -Natsu se quedó callado y sabía que muy en el fondo le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿sabes por qué Lucy ha rechazado a Sting? Porque tiene una maldita actitud como la tuya -Natsu no se defendía seguía en el piso escuchado cada palabra que le decía.

-¡Vámonos Gray! -Jellal me toco el hombro y afortunadamente Sting y Rogue ya se habían ido. Asentí y me fui y revise mi celular al sentir una vibración en mi pierna.

-Iceboy Juvia esta triste y lamenta no haberte contestado ayer, estaba enojada.

-¿Por qué estas triste mi princesa?

-Juvia está enojada y triste a la vez. Verás hoy ella vio a su mejor amiga coqueteando con un chico.

-A bueno pero ¿Por qué estas enojada?

-porque waaaa Juvia no sabe cómo explicarte, la verdad es que se siente triste y traicionada por ella.

-Pero está en todo su derecho ¿No crees? Además no le veo el problema, no tiene novio ¿o sí?

-No tiene novio pero es que no entiendes, se supone que las amigas se deben contar todo y ese chico... bueno él es especial -mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Dijo que yo era especial?

-¿Especial? ¿Te gusta ese chico? -si era sucio sacarle información de esta manera pero no iba a perder la oportunidad.

-Juvia no te dirá eso hasta que le digas quien te gusta.

-A pues te voy a molestar con eso hasta que me lo digas.

-Pues buena suerte.

-Juvia se irá para su casa, cree que ya estuvo bueno.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Ella está sentada en un parque, Juvia quiere conocerte ¿Quieres venir? -reaccione, muy hermoso y toda la cosa pero ¿si no fuera yo? ¿Si fuera alguien que quiere hacerle daño?

-¡Juvia jamás vuelvas a hacer eso! No nos conocemos y ¿si quisiera hacerte daño? Estas sola y serias una presa fácil para cualquier depravado.

-Juvia lo sabe pero por alguna extraña razón ella confía en usted, sólo quiere saber quién es.

-Si quieres saberlo tendrás que adivinarlo, además ya debes tener pistas de quien puedo ser.

-Juvia sabe las cosas generales, aún no ha descubierto quien es.

-¡Ya Gray te vas a caer mientras caminas y escribes a la vez!

-tienes razón pero es ella, no lo puedo evitar.

-Bienvenido al equipo Gray y para celebrar ¿quieres una hamburguesa?

-Son las diez de la mañana Jellal y ¿quieres una hamburguesa?

-solo tengo hambre.

-Iceboy, Lucy acabo de llegar, luego hablan ¿sí?

-Sí y no olvides que todo tiene una razón deja hablar a Lucy y luego saca tus propias conclusiones ¿va?

-vale, adiós :3 -bueno que más da vamos por esa hamburguesa pero primero acompáñame a comprar algo primero.

**FIN POV GRAY**

**POV JUVIA**

Quería asesinarlos a ambos, por primera vez pensé en matar a Lucy lenta y dolorosamente, y es que estaba muriendo de los celos, por poco y besa esos labios que son sólo míos, ¿por qué lo hizo?

-Juvia ¿Por qué saliste así de la cancha?

-¿Es necesario explicártelo?

-Si necesito una explicación porque no entiendo nada -tras del hecho me pide que le explique, bueno creo que debería escoger ya el lugar donde voy a poner su cadáver.

-Pues Juvia cree que no tiene nada que ver con que estabas coqueteando con el hombre que ama tu mejor amiga.

-¡Juvia por Dios, sabes lo que siento por Natsu! Te llame anoche mil veces y no me contestaste, por cierto me debes una explicación por eso. Y bueno con lo que respecta a esta mañana solo estaba dándole celos a Natsu.

-¿Por qué con Gray-sama? Y no debiste haberlo hecho sin el permiso de Juvia.

-Juv era una oportunidad perfecta, además te deje un mensaje en el Facebook.

-No es cierto Juvia no vio nada -busque por medio de mi celular los mensajes y ahí estaba el mensaje de Lucy enviado desde ayer y me explicaba toda la situación. Hice involuntariamente un puchero -Pero no, Gray-sama es solo de Juvia.

-Lo se Juv y perdóname ahora creo que no fue una maravillosa idea como había pensado.

-Está bien Lucy, Juvia te perdona -la abrace y le sonreí -pero jamás vuelvas a acercartele así ¿entendiste? -mi espíritu asesino surgió y eso sonó más como una amenaza que como cualquier otra cosa.

-Y-yo te lo juro -habló con un poco de nervios y solté una carcajada, ella sabía que no estaba jugando y era mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el principio

-bueno Juv y para enmendar mi error mañana saldremos juntas ¿sí? -asentí enseguida, no tenía planes y odiaba estar en la casa los domingos.

-¿Quieres un helado?

-Sipi -fuimos por nuestro helado y le conté todo lo que había pasado dentro del ascensor. Imagino que toda la heladería supo lo que me paso ya que Lucy es una gritona incorregible, pero la quería demasiado en un momento le llego un mensaje al celular y ella no me dejo ver de quien era.

-Por cierto Juv, acá está el número de Gray, toma -lo agregue con una extraña emoción y ahora lo más importante era como iba a comenzar una conversación con el. Sin lugar a dudas lo peor es iniciar y no se me ocurría nada para hablarle sin que pensara que era una loca acosadora.

-Entonces mañana nos vemos ¿sí? Chao Juv -se despidió Lucy después de pasar toda la mañana conmigo. Salí para mi casa y vi a Gray-sama con Jella-san en una hamburguesería, de nuevo empecé a sentir la misma sensación que sentí cuando Lucy estaba con el ¿Celos? ¡Malditos celos! ¿Quién era esa peli rosada que los estaba acompañando? ¿Representaba una amenaza para mí? Pues con Jellal-san no se podía meter porque ya tenía a Erza pero con mi Gray-sama ¡maldita perra! ¡La quería matar! Quería saber más sobre esa mujer que por cierto era muy linda, sus ojos eran verdes, su cabello era largó ondulado y rosado y además tenía buenas curvas ¿Por qué se mete como lo que es mío? Entré sin que se dieran cuenta y me senté en frente de la peli rosada, Gray-sama y Jellal-san me estaban dando la espalda así que sólo me límite a espiarlos, no se escuchaba un carajo y cuanto daría por tener un oído súper desarrollado. Después como de unos quince minutos Jellal vio su reloj y salió rápido, puse el menú en mi cara y no me vio al salir, Erza me había comentado que tenían una cita y creo que salió directo para allá y se quedaron solos ellos dos.

Gray-sama le pregunto algo y ella abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida. Waaaa ¿Qué le abra preguntado? Y yo solo intentaba leer sus labios.

-¿L...lo lo amo? -no me pude haber equivocado, eso había dicho, me iba a levantar de la mesa y aclararle que él era solo mío cuando él se levantó y la abrazó. ¿WTF? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué él también la amaba? Me levanté y salí del lugar caminando de para atrás y de repente choque con alguien.

-¿Lyon-sama? ¿Qué hace acá? -Si su hermano le contaba que lo estaba espiando moriría de la pena.

-Lo mismo que tu -¿Lo mismo que yo? ¡Ay no! Qué vergüenza se había dado cuenta que estaba espiando a Gray-sama, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas y decidí huir.

-Sí lo mismo que tú, venia por una hamburguesa ¿Quieres una? -lo que menos quería era una hamburguesa quería irme de ese lugar.

-No Lyon-sama Juvia ya se iba.

-¡Vamos no me rechaces la invitación! -Lyon me empujo a la caja para pedir.

-¿Qué quieres hermosa?

-Juvia quiere una malteada Lyon-sama, mire acá está el dinero -El hermano de mi amado me rechazó el dinero, cogió la comida y se sentó al frente de Gray-sama, ¿yo? Yo solo quería morir de vergüenza.

-¿Qué haces acá Imbécil? Y ¿Qué haces con Juvia? -me miro a mi sorprendido y yo tenía mi corazón en la mano, si Lucy uso a Gray para darle celos a Natsu, tal vez, sólo tal vez podría funcionar.

-Lyon-sama invito a Juvia a comer ¿Hay algún problema? -¿Cómo es que el amor lo hace actuar a uno como un idiota?

-¿Y aceptaste salir con este idiota? - me recrimino como si hubiera sido el peor error de mi vida.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya -dijo la chica, cogió su bolso y me empujo con su cuerpo al pasar al lado mío para irse a la salida. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estaba enojada por que le arruiné su citica con mi Gray-sama?

-¡Espera Meredy! Aún no hemos terminado de hablar.

-Luego hablamos ¿si Gray? -la tonta esa salió del local y vi en la xara de Gray-sama que estaba enojado.

-Los dejo con su cita, no quiero ser inoportuno. -Gray salió del local y mi alma se fue detrás de él, no debí haber aceptado la invitación de Lyon. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos cuantos minutos y no probé la malteada

-¿Estas así por él? -me saco de mis pensamientos el peli plateado.

-No sé porque se enojó tanto.

-Bueno es porque él es un estúpido ¿te vas a tomar eso? -no quería malteada la verdad, negué con mi cabeza.

-Pues yo tampoco tengo hambre, afuera hay alguien que si quiere -Lyon tomo la comida y salió conmigo del lugar, habían unos niños sin hogar y les dio la comida con una sonrisa. Los niños casi lloran de la felicidad y me pareció muy tierno ese gestó.

-por cierto Juvia, el viernes en Lamia Scale darán una fiesta de disfraces y soy el encargado de vender entradas ¿irías a la fiesta? Puedes ir con tus amigas, vamos sí que si -sonaba divertido hace mucho no salía a una fiesta y de disfraces sería interesante.

-Juvia lo va a pensar Lyon-san. -Lyon me llevo a la casa y me despedí de él, es bastante divertido y en cierta parte es muy noble igual que Gray-sama. Subí a mi cuarto he hice algunos deberes, al llegar la noche no aguanté y le mande un mensaje a Gray-sama

-Juvia lamenta haber arruinado su cita con esa chica.

-No la arruinaste y ¿qué tal tu cita con Lyon? ¿Si te divertiste?

-Lyon-san es bastante divertido.

-Me alegra mucho - la conversación se cortó ahí. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podía ser como Iceboy? Me deprimí, me acosté y llore un poco, ¡tonta peli rosada! Me iba a robar a mi Gray-sama. Me levanté y me arregle para verme con Lucy "ponte muy linda porque nos vamos a sacar fotos en esas cabinas instantáneas" me puse un vestido que era un poco revelador y me arregle. Cogí mi bolso y salí, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado ayer y en esa mujer ¿cómo podía odiar a alguien que no conocía? Pues ella se había ganado el lugar de la más odiada por Juvia. Me senté en la fuente de agua y espere a Lucy por veinte minutos.

-Lucy incumplida -susurre y luego escuche una voz -¿Te hice esperar mucho? -era Gray-sama y casi muero en ese momento.

**Bueno hasta acá el capítulo, respondo unos lindos reviews.**

**Saroninas: **Ese Natsu es un malote pero no por eso deja de ser lindo, bueno yo también soy de las que vomita arco iris y bueno espero que te haya gustado ese capítulo, saludos y un besote.

**viry3fick: **Jajaja me encanta hacerte sufrir ok no pero si van de un mal entendido tras otro y ashh enserio te rompieron el corazón asi? Eso es porque no era tu verdadera amiga, alguien asi no hace eso. Jajaaja amame lo se soy muy sexy. :D saludes un besote gigante.

** : **Hola! Muchas gracias, bueno me encanta que te encante y si ese Gray se ganó problemas por una tontada, espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu sexy review. Saludos :D

**AnikaSukino 5d:** Gray es un idiota y waaa no hacen más que embarrarla, solo espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tus lindos reviews enserio ;). Espero así como pidiéndole a la virgen en la rosa de Guadalupe que te haya gustado.

**SugarScarlet**: ¿Enserio te gusta e Graylu? ¿Pero en qué medida? Ósea yo amo 100% e gruvia y me encanta el Nalu pero Lucy y Gray si que son un desmadre, yo al principio puro principio era fan de esa pareja pero luego conocí a Juvia y sus locuras y el gruvia me parece perfecto, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por tu sexy y lindo review.

**Yumiiyumyum:** Bueno esperaste mucho como niña buena por este capítulo y espero que te haya gustado, OMG se viene lo bueno y tendrás que esperar, gracias por tus lindos reviews y bueno nos leemos pronto :D

**Chachos****: **Bueno amo tu frase célebre y yo te ayudo a quitarle los pelos a Lucy y lo de sacarle los ojos se lo dejo a Loki xD buaaa ya se viene la explicación de lo de Meredy y lo bueno se viene y el Lyredy no faltara ;) jajajaja saludos y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**BelieberSwag55: **Jajajaja bueno es que necesitaba que hubiera ese malentendido para hacer lo que viene, pero ya lo arreglaron no te parece genial. Espero que te hay gustado el capítulo. Un besote gigante.

**No tardare en actualizar, chau los quiero.**


	10. Cine

**Hola, capitulo 10 :D**

-¿Te hice esperar mucho? -Al oír su voz casi se me viene el mundo encima, ¿Que hacia él en este lugar?

-¿Que hace acá? -pregunte totalmente extrañada, mi sonrojo no fue posible ocultarlo y es que me sorprendió completamente.

-Lucy no pudo venir pero me pidió que saliera contigo en su lugar ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -levanto su ceja al preguntarme y no pude más que pasar saliva ante esa expresión tan sexy que había hecho y como se veía con esa ropa hacia que todo el piso se me moviera, tenía un gabán blanco, unos pantalones negros con correa y cadenas y una camiseta demasiado pegada por la cual lograba ver su perfecta chocolatina.

-¿Y bien? ¿No quieres salir conmigo? -odiaba cuando Lucy hacia las cosas sin decirme absolutamente nada, quería matarla, no me sentía lo suficientemente preparada psicológicamente para tener una cita a solas con Gray-sama

-N-no pasa nada -mi voz sonó tan débil que el debió haber sospechado algo y waaaaa ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué me traje este vestido tan cortico? ¿Qué clase de persona creerá que soy? Me baje rápidamente el vestido y noto mi incomodidad.

-Te ves hermosa -me ofreció la mano como un príncipe y yo solo quería morir de vergüenza. Tome su mano y me levanté del borde de la fuente y la solté antes de derretirme por completo.

-Bueno Lucy me dijo que iban a ir a cine, así que ¿vamos? -mi corazón se detuvo yo, yo he visto muchas novelas románticas donde los personajes se besan en las salas de cine y bueno no es que no quisiera hacerlo pero sería mi primer beso y tenía miedo a arruinarlo, sacudí mi cabeza, claramente ese no sería mi caso, él había salido conmigo porque Lucy se lo pidió, me estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones y sé que nunca me besaría.

-¿Estas enferma? Tu cara esta roja -lo que me faltaba, que se diera cuenta de que me sentía nerviosa al estar junto a él ¿qué le iba a decir? No pues Gray-sama estaba imaginando nuestro primer beso por eso me puse roja, ¡No! a bueno tengo que tener en cuenta que no hablo en primera persona sería como "Juvia estaba imaginando su primer beso con usted" patético lo sé.

-No es eso, Juvia tiene calor

-Bueno ahora compraremos una gaseosa ¿te parece? -asentí y mi cuerpo enteró temblaba, al caminar a su lado sentí una extraña sensación, las chicas que pasaban me dedicaban malas miradas y otras solo se dedicaban a verlo con ojos de lujuria, "malditas, él es solo mío" que fácil era decirlo en mi mente cuando ni siquiera había superado la barrera del cruel friendzone.

-¿Y qué quieres ver Juvia? -Estaba tan serio viendo los posters de las películas que podía verlo así por horas, superaría cualquier película.

-Mmm -le eche un vistazo a todas las películas y la mayoría eran de miedo, el tenía toda su atención en un póster de una película de una muñeca diabólica, yo no quería ver eso, debo confesar que soy demasiado gallina para ver ese tipo de películas.

-¿Qué le parece esta? -le mostré una película de drama de esas que te hacen llorar al verlas, claramente no eran de sus películas de agrado pero asintió -¿Esa es la que quieres ver?

-Sí -le sonreí emocionada y fuimos a hacer la fila. En la fila hablábamos de cosas sin sentido como que nos iban a hacer quiz al siguiente día de historia y no había estudiado nada, sin embargo él se ofreció a ayudarme ¿Podía acaso ser más lindo?

-¡El siguiente por favor! –era nuestro turno y cuando fuimos a comprar las boletas para la película que quería ver –Solo queda función de las diez de la noche, lo siento –Llegaría muy tarde a la casa así que lo descartamos en seguida y para la única que quedaba entradas era para la película a la que tanto le había puesto atención él.

-¿Qué dices? –Me vio con cara de ilusión y no pude decirle que no pero me estaba muriendo por dentro no quería ver esa película.

-Sí Gray-sama –mi voz no había sonado lo suficientemente convincente.

-¿Segura?¿No te dan miedo? –me miro como sospechando que esa era mi debilidad.

-Segura Gray-sama

-Deme dos entradas entonces.

-Entonces dos entradas en preferencial para ver la maldición de la muñeca, en media hora comienza –la mujer nos regaló una sonrisa y yo estaba más blanca que de costumbre del solo pensar que iba a morir adentro de ese cinema.

-Dijiste que tenías calor ¿Quieres una malteada? –Recordé que él había pagado las entradas y me sentí muy mal.

-Mire Gray-sama lo de mi entrada –empecé a buscar el dinero en mi bolso y él me detuvo cogiéndome de las manos.

-No te preocupes hoy estas invitada por mí.

-Enserio Gray-sama tome, ¿Qué pensará de mí? –Lo que menos quería que pensara era que yo era una chica que esperaba que le comprarán todo, de esas chicas interesadas que siempre piden y piden, además el dinero nunca me falta porque mi tío Metalicana me da toneladas de plata al mes, enserio eso no era nada para mí.

-Ya te lo dije y no lo voy a recibir, vamos que quiero una malteada –me dedico una mirada con la que solo pude responder si señor y vi mientras él se adelantaba a las malteadas todo su cuerpo desde la espalda, que guapo es Gray-sama, Salí corriendo graciosamente hacía él y cuando lo alcance tuve el impulso de agarrarlo de gancho como lo hago con Lucy pero me detuve no quiero que piense que soy una confianzuda y la primera impresión es la que cuenta.

-Guanábana –dije y el pidió una malteada de fresa, cuando nos sentamos se me vino esa mujer de cabellos rosados a la mente y solo suspire pesadamente.

-Juvia pensó que Gray-sama estaba enojado por salir con Lyon-sama –Tragó un sorbo de su malteada y se demoró en contestarme como escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba enojado? –y poom directo al corazón ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que estuve pendiente todo el día el sábado porque siguiera nuestra conversación? Porque claramente cuando no hablas con alguien es porque estás enojado o porque en definitiva no quieres hablar con él. Hice lo mismo que hizo él, sorbí mi malteada y cuadre mi respuesta.

-Tal vez porque salió ese día súper rápido y ni siquiera se despidió –Bien no soné celosa, punto a favor.

-Tenía que ir a buscar a Meredy, aún no terminábamos de hablar –¡mierda! Eso si me hizo enojar, pues ¿qué hacia entonces conmigo? porque no se iba detrás de esa tonta.

-¿Meredy? Aaaaahhh la que empujó a Juvia al salir –pues entonces hablaría pestes de ella para ver si reaccionaba y se daba cuenta que yo era la única mujer para él.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Estabas con Lyon

-¿Aahhh? –me perdí completamente, que ese día estuviera con Lyon ¿Qué tenía que ver con que me empujara?

-Pues Juvia no entiende, si esa mujer es de la que empuja a los que no conoce, no sabe cómo es que esa chica le gusta a usted Gray-sama –eso si había sonado como si le estuviera recriminando, ¿Por qué nunca controlo lo que digo? Él saco una carcajada y yo solo lo miraba reírse a punto de asesinarlo.

-Meredy no me gusta, sí es una chica linda pero jamás me metería con ella pues ella y Lyon fueron novios. ¿Ya entiendes por qué te empujo al salir? –¡trágame tierra! Le había formado una escena de celos y a esa chica ni siquiera le importaba Gray-sama, waaa además pensé muchas cosas feas de ella soy simplemente una persona terrible.

-Pero Lyon-sama y Juvia son solo amigos y además usted la estaba abrazando no le diga ahora que no le gusta porque no le cree ni una sola palabra –Gray-sama me vio con su mirada que reflejaba un poco de sorpresa, a la miércoles no me importaba ya demostrar lo celosa que estaba de esa mujer.

-La abrace porque estaba llorando, no puedo ver a una chica llorar es mi debilidad. Además ella es la mejor amiga de mi hermana –tome un sorbo de mi malteada y estaba enojada, no sé porque, ya me había explicado que no le gustaba esa mujer.

-Pues tampoco me gusto verte con el estúpido de Lyon –pude sentir el enojo en sus palabras.

-Es que Juvia se encontró a Lyon-sama de casualidad, no tenían nada planeado -y ahí estaba yo dándole justificaciones para que no se enojara. Esperen él está ¿Él esta celoso?

-Yo también me encontré a Meredy, no planee salir con ella -toco su frente y ya solo quería besarlo y terminar la discusión "eres mío y de nadie más" eso era lo que quería hacer.

-Y como termino con Lyon-sama ¿Ahora quiere enamorar al hermano? -apreté mis puños y ashh no sé porque dije eso, ¿Cómo es que solo digo cosas para seguir peleando?

-No quiere enamorarme Juvia, te contare lo que me dijo pero tienes que prometerme que nunca le contaras a Lyon lo que sabes -miro a ambos lados verificando que el lugar era seguro y que podía hablar, yo moví la cabeza para prometérselo -Lyon siempre ha sido un mujeriego, nunca lo había visto con una chica más de una semana y siempre como un estilo de pasatiempo se la pasaba cambiando de novia, luego llegó ella, la conocimos hace como cuatro años y sabía que ese estúpido peli plateado sentía algo por ella, algo muy fuerte porque desde entonces dejo de meterse con cualquier chica y empezó a cambiar esa faceta de Don Juan que tenia, un día hace un año llego muy feliz, tan feliz que sin preguntárselo me dijo que ahora era novio de Meredy, duraron mucho pero hace dos semanas el llegó muy triste a la casa, no salió de su habitación en todo el día y solo me dijo que había terminado con ella, no me explicó la razón solo me dijo que no la quería volver en la vida y que estaba muy mal. Le pregunte muchas veces que había pasado, el jamás me quiso contar y pensé que era mejor dejar las cosas así. Cuando me encontré con Meredy iba con Jellal y bueno él la invitó a comer con nosotros porque como es amigo de Ultear automáticamente es amigo de Meredy. Jellal salió a una cita con Erza y quedamos los dos solos ahí ella se desahogó y me contó todo. Desde el principio Lyon había sido muy insistente, siempre le decía que quería que fueran novios y que ella finalmente solo aceptó esa relación porque quería olvidarse de Jellal, uso a mi hermano para quitarse la traga ya que él ya tenía dueña y no quería entrometerse entre ellos, para ella era suficiente con que Jellal fuera feliz. Lyon pensaba que Meredy sentía lo mismo por él y es que ella jamás le dijo que estaba completamente enamorada de Jellal.

-!Eso es terrible! -lo interrumpí y es que jugar con los sentimientos de alguien es lo más despreciable que alguien puede hacer, solo tenemos un corazón y es preferible que nos rompan alguno de los 206 huesos que tenemos a nuestro único corazón.

-Si lo sé, ella empleo la frase "un clavo saca a otro clavo" y bueno lo extraño es que ella me dijo que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Lyon, que ahora no sentía nada por Jellal y que solo sentía algo muy fuerte por mi hermano que no podía dejar de sentir.

-¿Entonces por que terminaron? -le pregunte muy confundida.

-El día que terminaron Lyon la fue a buscar a su salón en Lamia Scale y ella estaba hablando con una chica. La chica acababa de terminar una relación y le estaba pidiendo un consejo a Meredy, Lyon escuchó cuando ella le decía a esa compañera "Se novia de él y trata de olvidarlo, así use a Lyon para dejar de pensar en Jellal" me contó que mi hermano entro muy enfadado al salón y que sus ojos estaban tan cristalizados "¿Así que solo me usaste para dejar de pensar en él?" "¿Cómo podías decir que me amabas cuando no lo hacías realmente?" Meredy se defendió dijo que no era lo que él creía y que la escuchara.

-Pero Gray-sama ¿usted qué pensaría si escuchará eso? Sería demasiado triste que lo usarán como un juguete y más si ella decía que lo amaba.

-Ella misma acepta que hizo mal al meterse con Lyon amando a Jellal pero ahora está muy mal, perdió a Lyon porque él ya no quiere escucharla según él escucharlo de su propia boca fue suficiente y de ahora en adelante no sabía distinguir si en realidad le está diciendo mentiras o le está diciendo la verdad y no sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

-El amor lo puede todo Gray-sama y Juvia sabe que si dejan el orgullo y se ponen a hablar seriamente podrán aclarar todo y volver a tener algo. Los dos se aman y no es justo que por un error su relación y todo su amor se vaya al piso -Sorbí de nuevo mi malteada y la acabe por completo, ya estaba feliz bueno algo triste por Lyon-sama pero si ella estaba enamorada de él, no sería una rival en el amor para mí.

-Tienes razón -él también acabo su malteada -¿Vamos a comprar el maíz pira? -Asentí y fui detrás de él, compro casi toda la confitería y no sabía cómo me iba a comer todo eso, pero bueno me encantaba estar a su lado. Cuando íbamos a entrar en la sala de cine recordó algo -!Espera! que tonto olvide la crema de los nachos -puso la comida en una mesita -espérame no tardo -Salió y me senté a esperarlo, no se demoraría mucho y yo solo suspiraba, creó que ese día iba a hacer el mejor día de toda mi vida.

-¿Juvia? ¿Juvia Loxar? -casi vomitó al recordar a quien pertenecía esa estúpida voz.

-Princesa pero que hermosa estás -Me vio con sus ojos lascivos de arriba a abajo y yo solo esperaba que Gray-sama viniera rápido.

-¿Qué quiere Bora-san? ¿Por qué no la deja en paz?

-Pero que forma de recibir a tu antiguo novio ¿No me vas a dar un beso?

-Juvia y usted no fueron novios o bueno nada más por tres horas y usted es un imbécil así que no le hable a Juvia.

-Imagino que no tienes novio, como en ese entonces, por eso trajiste esta falda tan cortica, para ver a quien puedes agarrar. -Iba a tocarme las piernas, me levante y lo empuje.

-No toque a Juvia maldito

-Eso es lo que quieres no lo niegues, así como quieres que te bese -Unos tres tipos que lo acompañaban me rodearon y él se acerco para besarme.

-!Suelte a Juvia! -Los tipos me agarraron y él se acercó a mí para besarme, no quería que así fuera mi primer beso, siempre había soñado con algo muy especial trate de soltarme del agarre de esos tipos y cuando estaba a punto de besarme vi como caía unos metros fuertemente.

-Te dijo que no la tocaras -Los tipos que me estaban agarrando me soltaron al ver la mirada de Gray-sama y yo también me asuste al verlo así. Recordé enseguida su miedo a pelear y lo agarre de la mano.

-Él es el novio de Juvia y si no los dejan en paz llamará a la policía para que les de su merecido -Sabía que no se iban a controlar con eso y fueron dispuestos a atacar a Gray-sama, él me soltó enseguida y me puso detrás de él en posición de ataque. Mucha gente se había puesto a ver la pelea y efectivamente llegaron unos guardias.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando acá?

-Estos imbéciles estaban molestando a mi novia. -qué lindo sonaba cuando lo decía con su boca.

-¿Es cierto señorita?

-Sí señor esos cuatro.

-Tendremos que llevárnoslos -El imbécil de Bora salió corriendo con sus amigos -Esto no se queda así estúpido -amenazó a mi Gray-sama y yo quería llorar.

-Perdón, perdón ese hombre molestaba a Juvia en el colegio e intentaba besarla a la fuerza, por eso dijo que usted era su novio. Perdónela por favor -Mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y había arruinado toda la cita, Gray-sama me abrazó sorpresivamente y me acarició el cabello -no tienes que pedirme perdón por eso, haría eso y muchas cosas por ti. No llores ¿Te parece si entramos y hacemos como si esto no hubiera pasado? -me regalo una sonrisa y entramos. Fue un desastre total esa película, gritaba por todo y solo recostaba mi cabeza en el brazo de Gray-sama para no ver creo que lo deje sin brazo de tanto apretarlo cuando me daba miedo, estaba realmente muy asustada y quería llorar.

-Te dije que no entráramos -me dijo casi como una burla y esa muñeca era horrible, no sé cómo alguien puede tener algo así en su cuarto, salí totalmente traumatizada y él lo noto.

-Conozco algo que te protegerá contra los espíritus malignos y las muñecas malvadas.

-¿Enserio? -le pregunte muy entusiasmada.

-Sí -caminamos un rato por el centro comercial y llegamos a un lugar, mire por todas partes ¿qué sería capaz de protegerme de los espíritus?

-No alces tu cabeza hasta que venga, no sé mira tú celular pero ¿me prometes que no vas a ver?

-Sí Juvia se lo promete -el tardo como cinco minutos y yo quería desesperadamente ver qué era lo que me protegería, ¿un atrapa sueños tal vez? o una de esas cosas de los indios fetiches, cuando vi sus pies por el piso me habló -Mírame -levante mi cabeza y tenía sus manos atrás.

-Esto te protegerá contra todos los peligros, ¿lista para saber qué es? -Asentí y él me mostro lo que tenía, casi muero de la ternura -¿Como supo que Juvia amaba los conejos? -mi expresión debió haber sido la de una niña de cinco años cuando le regalaban lo que toda la vida quiso.

-Alguien me lo dijo ¿Te gusta? -¿Que si me gustaba? eso no era una pregunta, lo recibí y acaricie su suave pelaje blanco.

-Le encanta Gray-sama -No pude resistirme y abrace a Gray-sama para agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí y por ese detalle tan hermoso.

-Juvia yo tengo que...tengo que decirte que... -lo solté y vi directamente a sus ojos -yo...tu...no sé cómo decirlo Juvia -mi corazón se detuvo, me asegure de no estar soñando y parpadee varias veces, no estaba soñando. -tú me gustas mucho.

**Si soy mala muy mala, jajaja lo deje en la mejor parte y bueno hasta la próxima actualización sabrán que es lo que pasa.**

**yumiiyumyum****:** jajajaja con el solo hecho que me digas que soy muy linda quedo feliz naaa mentiras claro Lucy es la causante de todo, es la mejor amiga que Juvia pudo haber deseado tener y bueno muchas gracias por decirme que mi fic es hermoso y por apoyarme dándome un lindo review todos los capítulos, es importante para mi saber si les está gustando y además que me den críticas constructivas me encanta :3 un saludo y un besote :D te quiero gracias por todo.

**viry3fick****:** Bueno espero que tu agonía allá bajado un poco aunque con ese final no creo, gracias por decirme que mi fic es HER-MO-SO jajaja trato de hacer lo mejor posible para agradarlos y pues por transmitir todas las ideas que pasan por mi mente. Seguro Gray es un poco despistado pero al fin pudo decírselo a Juvia. Veremos que pasara en el próximo capítulo y waaa muchas gracias por tu apoyo, te mando desde acá un lindo beso.

**Chachos****:** Waaa espero que ya estés mejor, estar enfermo es de lo peor y lo digo porque el jueves bueno no fue un día lindo para mí, me enferme en la calle y vomite jajaja fue gracioso porque jamás había vomitado en la calle y el muchacho que me ayudo me dijo como ¿Estás embarazada? y yo le dije que te pasa como crees luego volví a vomitar y fue horrible jajaja pero espero que estés mejor que yo. Dicen que el Graylu es un circulo del infierno y que las personas que apoyan a esta pareja van y sufren con imágenes del Gruvia y que es horrible, Jajajaja bueno ya conte lo que paso entre Lyon y Meredy ahora toca esperar si se reconcilian, amo tus fics Gruvias has uno y me matas bueno en fin te quiero y nos leemos pronto.

**BelieberSwag55****:** Jajajaja si pues me encargue de cambiarle totalmente la personalidad a Gray ósea en el anime jamás pero de los jamases soltara miel pero acá es divino, bueno yo odio la miel pero es inevitable, jajajaja Luigi es hermosa y tiene una mente macabra, solo espero que todo salga bien y lo veremos en el próximo capitulo. Un besote te quiero ;)

**Saroninas**** : **Jajajaja esos instintos siempre acompañaran a Juvia, es decir Gray es solo de Juvia y tiene que proteger lo que es de ella porque entonces lo perdería, esos celos son hermosos y creo que los seres humanos lo que mas sentimos en la vida son celos así que que hermosura, gracias bueno yo también te amo por apoyarme y espero que te haya gustado este cap. Te quiero. Bye :D

**AnikaSukino 5d****: **Jajaja bueno ya no hubo malentendidos y si Gray quiere decirle mucho a él con esa conver y en unos capitulos sabremos de que se trata, espero que te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos pronto, te quiero y de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo.

**SugarScarlet****:** El Gruvia es lo más hermoso que pudieron haber creado enserio y bueno con lo que respecta al cap espero que te haya gustado, no más celos, no mas malentendidos solo fueron ellos dos en una cita. Gracias por todo y bueno te quiero, nos leemos pronto :D


	11. Baile

**Hola a todos!**

* * *

Tenía que estar soñando. ¿El estaba diciendo que yo le gustaba? ¿Yo? Una persona llena de inseguridades, que no puede hablar en primera persona que no es tan linda como sus amigas, Mi respiración empezó a fallar y me sentí la mujer más afortunada del mundo, por fin la vida me sonreía y podía ser muy feliz con él, mi príncipe tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y sólo pude agradecer al cielo por darme esa oportunidad.  
-Me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi y puede que no sientas lo mismo por mi pero no podía seguir sin decirte lo que siento -dijo y no pude decir ni una sola palabra, sólo sentía como el conejito se movía entre mis manos y como mis labios querían probar los suyos. Vio mis labios y enseguida me vio a los ojos, asentí solo por instinto y él se acercó a mi boca, se acercó demasiado, cerré mis ojos había sido lo que había esperado toda mi vida, un beso de él, mi primer beso que me lo daría Gray Fullbuster. Sentí su respiración levemente y sus manos en mis mejillas. ¡Dios gracias! Pensé y al rozar mis labios con los de él.  
-¡Juvia! -me halaron violentamente del brazo, casi suelto el conejito y lo puse en mi pecho para que no cayera.  
-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? -Gajeel-kun estaba tan enojado, me miraba como nunca lo había hecho, pensé que me iba a golpear en ese momento.  
-Esta conmigo Imbecil, déjanos en paz.  
-Dijiste que ibas a estar con Lucy, ¿Cómo es que ahora te estás besuqueando con este Imbécil? -ignoro completamente a Gray-sama y me tomo del brazo halándome para que me fuera con el.  
-Juvia, Juvia si iba a salir con Lucy, le está haciendo daño suéltela -me estaba tomando muy duro del brazo y pensé que me lo iba a partir.  
-¡Que la sueltes! -Gray-sama empujo a Gajeel y él me empujo a mí y le pegó un puño en toda la cara para apartarlo.  
-¡Gray-sama! -vi como se sobaba la cara y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a Gajeel-kun por mí.  
-¡espera Gajeel! No pelees -se puso en medio Levy y yo quería llorar, todos en el centro comercial nos estaban viendo.  
-¡No te metas enana! ¡No es tu problema!, No pensé que fueras mentirosa Juvia -me gritó y recordé las palabras que me decía mi papa cuando le decía la verdad. "Eres una niña mentirosa Juvia" me quebré y enseguida me puse a llorar.  
-Maldito ¿qué te pasa? Estamos saliendo los dos, no estamos haciendo nada malo -Gray-sama trato de justificarnos, ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa solo él se había vuelto loco.  
-Estas haciendo una escena acá, claro que es mi problema y no le veo nada de malo que Gray este saliendo con Juvia -Levy seguía defendiéndonos y yo solo quería despertar de esa pesadilla.  
-Enana, este pedazo de mierda no es para Juvia -Levy se enojó demasiado y cogió a Gray-sama del brazo -¡Vamos Gray! Espera que se calme -Gray-sama se quedo viéndome y no le había dicho que yo también lo amaba, no habíamos terminado de besarnos.  
-Pe...pero necesito hablar con Juvia -dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre de Levy -hablarás con ella pero no acá -Vio a su alrededor y cayó en cuenta de todas las personas curiosas. -No voy a permitir que me evite estar con ella, yo la amo sinceramente -dijo con un nudo en la garganta y sólo quería ir con él.  
-Solo espera a que Metalicana se entere de esto -me asuste con la amenaza, tal vez si se enteraba que dije mentiras me iba a sacar de la casa y me iba a hacer volver con mi madrastra pero nunca dije mentiras yo no sabía que Gray-sama iba a venir en vez de Lucy  
-No Gajeel-kun por favor, no le diga a Metalicana-sama, por favor.  
-No te has salvado Juvia y me encargare que jamás veas a este imbécil de nuevo, así tenga que sacarte de Fairy Tail.  
-¡Gajeel si impides que Juvia y Gray se vean terminaremos! -Levy tenía sus ojos cristalizados y es que amaba mucho a Gajeel-kun, creo que era difícil para ella lidiar con la personalidad de mi primo.  
-¡Haz lo que quieras mujer! -le dijo fastidiado y me tomo del brazo para llevarme a casa.  
-Perdón Gray-sama -le dije como pude y salí detrás de Gajeel-kun abrazando mi conejito fuertemente. Llamó un taxi y tenía sus manos como puños, me senté en el taxi y quería matar a mi primo.  
-¿Qué? ¿Le trajiste un bocadillo a Lily? -soltó señalando a mi conejito y me dio miedo que le hiciera algo malo.  
-Lily no se lo va a comer y Gajeel-kun, Juvia jamás le va a perdonar lo que acabo de hacer -lo mire como nunca lo había visto, ni siquiera a mi padre había mirado así de mal.  
-Las miradas no me matan y luego me lo agradecerás. -dijo socarronamente e hizo que mis lágrimas comenzarán a salir de nuevo, en el camino solo hablo y hablo y yo ya no le estaba poniendo cuidado, sólo pensaba en Gray-sama.  
-Déjenos acá -el taxista silbó sorprendido -podría secuestrarlos y me pagarían una fortuna -Con la mirada de Gajeel-kun fue suficiente y nos dejo bajar rápidamente, él en la calle siguió gritándome hasta que entramos a la casa.  
-¿Que está sucediendo acá Gajeel? -Metalicana sorpresivamente estaba en la casa y me asuste mucho.  
-Juvia te dijo mentiras y estaba besuqueándose con un tipo en el centro comercial -mi tío me vio con una mirada aterradora y yo seguía abrazando a mi conejito.  
-Ven Juvia hablaremos en mi despacho -¡Mierda! Ahí siempre regañaba a Gajeel-kun. Asentí y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir solas. Entré y el cerro con llave la puerta. Estaba dispuesta a afrontar mi castigo y volver a casa de mi padre. El me vio y suspiro.  
-Ahora si cuéntame lo que paso -lo mire, estaba muy confundida pensé que me iba a súper regañar. Empecé a hablar y mi voz se ahogaba por el llanto.  
-Tranquila, tomate esto. -me paso una agüita de manzanilla y deje el conejito en mis piernas mientras tomaba. Cuando me calme comencé a hablar.  
-Lucy le había puesto una cita a Juvia en el centro comercial por eso ella fue pero cuando estaba esperándola ella nunca llego y él vino en su lugar, Juvia no le vio nada de malo ellos son solo amigos y entraron a cine como amigos, luego Gajeel-kun llego y le dijo cosas feas a Juvia -solo esperaba que me creyera.  
-Bien ¿y este chico te gusta? -los colores llegaron enseguida a mis mejillas y no pude decirle nada.  
-Jamás me has dicho una sola mentira Juvia, confió mucho en ti, siempre has sido una niña juiciosa en tus estudios, nunca he tenido un solo problema contigo y ya eres toda una señorita princesa, no puedo evitar que los chicos te miren porque eres una mujer muy hermosa, tampoco te puedo poner en una urna de cristal y evitar que te pase algo, así que tienes que presentármelo y le daré el visto bueno ¿te parece? -no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo ¿estaba aprobando mi relación con Gray-sama? Le sonreí enseguida y quería abrazarlo.  
-¿Te dio a este pequeño? -acaricio la cabecita de mi conejo y en ese momento era la mujer más feliz del mundo.  
-Si, le dijo a Juvia que este conejito la protegería de espíritus malignos y muñecas malvadas -mi tío sonrió.  
-¡Pues debe ser un conejo guerrero! -ambos reímos y deje que alzara al pequeño -bueno viajare mañana, tardare un mes princesa y cuando llegue quiero conocer al padre del conejo ¿vale? -no se porque me hizo sonrojar, tal vez pensé en que tenía una familia con él.  
-Si Metalicana-sama y gracias -lo abrace y él se sorprendió un poco. -sabes que te considero como mi propia hija, es difícil que ya te gusten los hombres y tienes que tener mucho cuidado, ¿me prometes que tendrás cuidado?  
-Juvia se lo promete -le mostré mi dedo pequeño de la mano y agarre al conejito debería tener hambre. Cuando estaba saliendo hablo -Aaah Juvia no juzgues a Gajeel el solo quiere que estés bien aunque a veces exagere un poco.  
-¿A veces? -me reí y salí del lugar. Al abrir el despacho lo vi recostado contra la pared, debió haber escuchado absolutamente todo lo que mi tío me dijo.  
-Necesito hablar contigo Juvia -trague saliva y lo seguí hasta su habitación.  
-Puede que el Imbécil de Metalicana haya aceptado tu relación con el estúpido nerd pero yo no y si te le vuelves acercar lo matare ¿entendiste?  
-Gajeel-kun no sería capaz de hacer eso.  
-La gente muere todos los días Juvia y si me tengo que convertir en el villano para que no cometas un error con ese Imbécil lo haré -mi corazón ardió, el hablaba en serio y me dolía lo que hacía.  
-Juvia ama a Gray-sama y él la ama a ella ¿por qué le hace esto?  
-jamás vuelvas a decir que lo amas ¿entendiste? De hecho no le hables más. En el salón tendré alguien que me dirá si le diriges la palabra y si no quieres que lo encuentren en un caño, lo harás por su bien.  
-Gajeel-kun Juvia jamás se interpuso en su relación con Levy-san ¿por qué hace esto?  
-Porque se me da la gana Juvia  
-Juvia lo seguirá viendo, así tenga que ser a escondidas -salí de su cuarto y tire la puerta, ¿Por qué Gajeel-kun no me quería ver feliz?  
-Juvia ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? -tenía un mensaje de Gray-sama en mi celular. Y me recosté en mi cama ¿Que podía hacer? No quería que le hiciera nada malo, lo amaba tanto que podía dejarlo ir tan solo con verlo bien.  
-Las cosas ya se arreglaron en la casa de Juvia pero le pide el favor que no le hable más -Mi corazón se deshizo en ese instante.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No debí tratar de besarte, lo siento. -no es eso no sabes cuánto te amo, lo hago por tu bien aunque mi corazón se destrocé en este instante.  
-Sí, no debió hacerlo y por favor ya no la moleste, no quiere saber más de usted.  
-Dime que no me amas y te dejare de molestar -las lágrimas seguían saliendo y yo solo esperaba poder seguir adelante con esta mentira. -Juvia no siente nada más por usted que no sea amistad.  
-Era todo lo que necesitaba saber Juvia, lamentó lo de esta tarde -todo sería diferente si hubiera podido decirle que lo amo pero las cosas están mejor así, el conejito estaba caminando en mi cama.  
-¿Juvia que puede hacer con el conejo?  
-Si no te gusta puedes devolverlo a la tienda -lo vi y empecé a acariciarlo, Juvia lo siente, lo siente mucho. Recordé a Iceboy, el siempre me animaba en estas situaciones le mande un mensaje para preguntarle qué era lo mejor.  
-Iceboy Juvia lo necesita.  
FIN POV JUVIA  
POV GRAY  
Dicen que un hombre no llora, yo me prometí jamás llorar después de lo que le paso a Ur pero no podía contener mis lágrimas. La perdí, ella no me amaba y solo soy uno de sus muchos admiradores.  
-Gray ¿te pasa algo? -Lyon paso y me vio con el celular en las manos, me debí haber visto muy patético, llorando como un niño indefenso.  
-Ella no me ama Lyon -El peli plateado cerró la puerta y se sentó encima de mi cama.  
-¿Quien no te ama?  
-No será Lucy pues Juvia Imbécil -Lyon me vio con cara de sorpresa -¿Estás seguro?  
-Si ella me lo dijo -¡Mierda! No podía dejar de llorar.  
-¿Te lo dijo personalmente?  
-No, mira -le mostré mi teléfono y el leyó la conversación  
-¿Estas seguro que ella escribió esto? -me calme, puede que ella no lo hubiera escrito, pudo haber sido su primo o tal vez solo me estaba haciendo falsas esperanzas.  
-No creo que su primo le haya quitado el celular -mi cabeza estaba desordenada, no podía pensar con claridad.  
-No sé qué pensar Lyon, no entiendo a las mujeres, pensé que me estaba celando con Meredy, pensé que me amaba en esa cita, sólo éramos los dos y ahora me dice que la deje en paz.  
-Las mujeres son así, un día dicen que te aman al otro solo te usaron para olvidarse de alguien -Lyon iba a comenzar a llorar.  
-Somos un desastre en el amor -solté casi como una burla y el asintió.  
-¿Iceboy? ¿Por qué te escribió eso?  
-¡Dame el celular! -se lo traté de quitar y el empezó a evitarme leyendo todo lo que había escrito arremedando mi voz y la de ella, me dio muchísima vergüenza.  
-Estas tragado de esa mujer tonto, bueno tengo una idea, le dirás que eres Iceboy en la fiesta. Ahí sabrás verdaderamente si te ama o no te ama -me sonó la idea, acabaría con esa farsa y me daría por vencido si no me amaba, pero tenía un pequeño problema.  
-Me gaste todo lo que tenía hoy, no tengo para ir a esa fiesta -le mostré mi billetera, si tenía una moneda era mucho.  
-Bueno para que no digas que soy mal hermano te comprare la boleta para entrar pero tu te conseguirás el disfraz ¿vale?  
-A veces creo que eres buen hermano.  
-a veces creo que eres idiota pero bueno son solo pensamientos -salió corriendo para que no lo golpeara, repase la lección de historia y me acosté sin poder pegar el ojo, no dormí en toda la noche pensando en ella. Pensando en su sonrisa, en lo indefensa que se veía contra esos tipos, en su carita al asustarse, en como acariciaba al conejo y es que se veía tan tierna. Al otro día ella ni siquiera me miro, me evito todo el tiempo y reprobó su examen de historia, el profesor le entrego la nota y me sentí culpable, tal vez si no hubiera ido ese día conmigo hubiera podido estudiar. Hable con Lucy de lo que paso y ella me dijo que no sabía porque Juvia había reaccionado de esa manera, le conté mi plan y le pedí que la convenciera para que fuera.  
-Juvia quiere morirse Iceboy, por favor hable con ella -recordé que no le había respondido anoche.  
-¿Que ocurre mi princesa?  
-¿Recuerdas del chico que Juvia te había hablado? El del ascensor.  
-Sí ¿qué pasa con él?  
-Juvia ayer lo rechazó y se siente muy mal.  
-Pero si era lo que tenías que hacer, fue un idiota al creer que te podía tener  
-Él no es un idiota y Juvia no quería rechazarlo.  
-¿No querías rechazarlo?  
-Es algo complicado, Juvia quisiera contárselo personalmente.  
-Lamia Scale dará una fiesta el viernes, iré, si quieres saber quien soy estaré esperándote para escucharte.  
-Juvia irá con Lucy puede ser que ella sea la chica que te guste, Juvia te la presentara.  
-Puede ser.  
La semana se pasó muy aburrida, fui a los entrenamientos y tenía que aguantarme a los malditos esos que me miraban mal, ella no me hablaba y era lo que más me dolía, el jueves Lucy me acompaño a la tienda de alquiler de disfraces.  
-¿Que te parece?  
-¿Un príncipe?  
-Sí, pues como dices que Juvia es tu princesa tú tienes que ser su príncipe.

-Qué fácil decirlo pero la realidad es otra.

-Juvia me dijo que quería arreglar las cosas contigo, pero solo piensa en cómo decirle que eres Iceboy y que ella no se sienta traicionada ¿entiendes? -Aja -salimos del lugar y me sentía un poco tonto con ese disfraz pero solo sería por una noche, la noche en la que se definiría todo. Me despedí de Lucy y me fui a mi casa, me dormí y al siguiente día me levante. Me mire al espejo y -!LYYYYOOOON! -mi grito se escucho en toda la casa, él apareció burlándose de mi y podría jurar que me estaba grabando con su celular.

-¿Que mierdas le hiciste a mi cabello? -no podía creer lo que veía, lo tenía rubio y justo hoy para la fiesta, maldito imbécil.

-Vamos hermanito, pensé que te gustaría pero no te preocupes mañana lo volverás a tener negro.

-¿Por qué putas lo hiciste? -abrí la llave y el rubio no se iba, como iba a aparecerme rubio en el colegio.

-Tómalo como una venganza por estar con Meredy, ¿es que crees que iba a dejar las cosas así?

-Estúpido solo estábamos hablando -el imbécil se fue y yo decidí no ir al colegio, me volví a dormir y me levante muy tarde. Lyon se quedo en el colegio y se llevo su disfraz de gladiador, según él iba a conseguir muchas chicas e iba a vender mucho con eso, según yo se iba a resfriar. Me puse a molestar un poco con mi celular y cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora de alistarme, me bañe, me vestí, me puse la capa, los guantes y unas botas, en realidad me veía gracioso pero en definitiva era un príncipe, me eche mi loción y por último me puse mi anti faz y salí directamente a la escuela del cabeza hueca.

Cuando llegue la vi, estaba con Lucy y tenía un hermoso vestido azul, guantes blancos, unos brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas y una corona que parecía de hielo, en ese momento entendí porque Lucy me dijo que me vistiera de príncipe, esa princesa parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, era la más hermosa de todas las chicas en ese lugar.

-¿Dónde estás Iceboy?

-Soy un príncipe tienes que buscarme. -Me aproveche de la situación, habían muchos príncipes en la fiesta y quería que ella disfrutara un poco con Lucy. Juvia bailó con muchos hombres, por poco y mato a cada uno de ellos y en un momento vi como Meredy vestida de guerrera se acercaba a Lyon.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Meredy -Lyon se iba a ir y ella lo empujó y lo aprisiono contra la pared.

-No me importa si no me crees pero tengo que decirte que Jellal no significa nada en mi vida, no voy a dejar que te vayas de mi vida así como así, te amo Lyon -bueno eso había sonado muy cursi creo que ya era la hora de hablar con Juvia, respire profundo y me aleje del lugar. Alcance a ver como Meredy le robaba un beso a Lyon y solo esperaba que las cosas entre los dos se arreglaran.

-¿Dónde estás Iceboy? -Fui hacia una especie de kiosco que tenía la escuela del idiota y que estaba iluminado por unos faroles, no quería que nadie viera lo que le iba a decir a Juvia y es que ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

-Estoy en el kiosco ¿Estás lista para saber quién soy?

-Sí -espere que llegará, estaba de espaldas a ella y me sentía endemoniadamente nervioso.

-¿Iceboy? -mi alma abandono mi cuerpo y me voltee para verla.

-Princesa, que hermosa estás ¿Quieres bailar? -estaba sonando como una especie de vals y yo tome su mano cual príncipe y empecé a bailar con ella. Escuchar como respiraba y tenerla tan cerca me hacía sentir una molestia en mi estomago

-Sabe Juvia siempre quiso saber quién era, nunca imagino que usted fuera rubio pero quiere que se quite su anti faz.

-Antes de eso tengo dos cosas que decirte -respire profundo y deje de bailar con ella

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que me gustaba una chica?

-Sí, es verdad Juvia es una tonta, ya le presenta a Lucy -Me haló del brazo y yo solo me quede en mi lugar, lo que iba a hacer me haría arrepentirme toda la vida.

-Lucy no me gusta, la chica que me gusta eres tu princesa -La tome de las mejillas, era ahora o nunca, no lo pensé dos veces y la bese, mi cuerpo entero me lo demandaba, ella se sonrojo y correspondió a mi beso por tres segundos.

-NO, !Espere! -me apartó de ella.

-Juvia no puede corresponderle, ella...ella solo ama a una persona. Solo ama a Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

**No me odien las cosas de ahora en adelante brillaran para ese par, bueno no mucho pero ya se dieron su primer beso y Gray sabe que Juvia lo ama. **

**Meowstic:** Perdóname pero tenía que hacerlo, además no los hice esperar mucho :D Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Saludos :D

**viry3fick****: **¿Por qué estabas deprimida? waaa gracias a Dios actualice y te hice subir el ánimo, eso me hace feliz a mí, jajajaaja ahora la dulce agonia para descubrir todo esto de Iceboy ojala que todo este bien y te haya gustado el cap, saludos.

**BelieberSwag55****:** Jajaja me encanta que te haya hecho soltar kyas, jajaja y cuando las cosas se ponen jasquerosamente lindas DragonJuvia lo arruina buajajajaja, espero que te haya gustado el cap o bueno matame con tu siguiente review, ya me estoy preparando psicológicamente, y bueno el principe beso a la princesa ¿Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida? ya se no me mates :D

** :** Lamento haber sido tan mala, sí, efectivamente Gray a ido cambiando su personalidad y su actitud pero bueno no se le quita lo cursi, ya supiste como termino la confesión todo un desastre pero ya las cosas se arreglaran. Jajaja morí de la risa en la parte de la chocolatina y es que acá es muy común decirlo, uno es como mira mira a ese man, y mi amiga contesta como si esta bueno pero tiene la chocolatina derretida, es típico de acá por lo de los cuadritos y eso, es una expresión muy coloquial. Hay unos que dicen tiene la chocolatina jet bien definida que rico, jajaja y bueno ya podrás asociar eso con querer comerse...ay no sonaría muy pervertida, dejemos las cosas así. De hecho quiero una chocolatina jet iré a la tienda y comprare una. Me alegro que te haya gustado mi otra historia fue como quiero escribir algo y me desperté y salió eso, luego fue ¿Cómo le ponemos? sonó la canción de Enrique Iglesias "Cuando me enamoro" y yo dije ashh es un titulo lindo y ta ra!. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

**Chachos****: **Si fue jasqueroso hacerlo en la calle, pero ya me encuentro mejor, ojala te haya bajado la fiebre y ashh yo creo que es una súper mal idea lo de un clavo saca a otro clavo. Me parece que uno solo juega con los sentimientos de los demás y usa a las personas y eso no es agradable. No es lindo que estén contigo pensando en alguien más. Waaa no me mates por arruinar la confesión culpa a Gajeel. Saludos y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.

**Saroninas****:** No creo que quieras besarme después de arruinar la confesión de Gray pero no me culpes fue Gajeel y espero que te haya gustado el cap. Nos leemos el próximo capitulo, te quiero :3

**Nos leemos el próximo cap y no les quiero adelantar nada pero Gray... no no les voy a adelantar nada :D bye**


	12. Felicidad

-Juvia no puede corresponderle, ella...ella solo ama a una persona. Solo ama a Gray Fullbuster -mi cuerpo intentó desfallecer, tuve que poner mis pies hacia atrás para no caer, me sorprendí muchísimo, nunca pensé que dijera eso pero tenía que asegurarme que lo decía en realidad y no solo para quitarse a Iceboy de encima.

-Si lo amaras no hubieras correspondido a mi beso princesa -lo dije de la manera más arrogante que pude.

-¿Sabe? Usted huele igual que él por eso Juvia pensó que era él y lo beso, ¡sólo fue por eso! -estaba totalmente sonrojada pero eso no me bastaba, la haría decir todo sobre mi

-¡No puedes estar enamorada de ese estúpido nerd! Olvídalo, vamos se mi novia -agarre a Juvia de la cintura como un acosador y la acerque a mi boca de nuevo.

-¡Imbécil! -Juvia me dio la bofetada de la vida y la solté.

-¡El no es un estúpido nerd! ¡Él es todo un caballero! ¡Es guapo e inteligente! ¡Y además es el padre del conejo de Juvia! ¡Se supone que el primer beso de Juvia tenía que ser con él! ¡Juvia lo odia Iceboy! ¡Lo odia! -sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas y creí que ya era suficiente, le iba a contar toda la verdad sin embargo no podía dejar de reírme, mi risa no se detenía, estaba muy feliz, al fin lo había escuchado de su boca y Juvia pensó que me estaba burlando de ella.

-¡Maldito! ¡Juvia no lo quiere volver a ver en la vida! -salió corriendo y solo escuchaba como se alejaba con sus tacones, salí detrás de ella y la agarre del brazo.

-Aún no he terminado contigo.

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! -comenzó a gritar y le puse mi mano en la boca.

-¡Shhhh! No grites, aún me falta decirte la segunda cosa -La abrace y ella trato de soltarse -Yo también te amo -se quedo quieta y comenzó a temblar.

-Quítame el anti faz, querías saber quién era ¿no? -ella me apartó suavemente y paso saliva, paso sus manos temblorosas sobre el caucho y las sostuvo un poco en ese lugar, se veía que tenía miedo, ya sospechaba quien era Iceboy -Usted es... Juvia debió haber reconocido su voz -agachó su cabeza y no se atrevía a hacerlo. Tome su mano y la ayude a quitarme el anti faz.

-Sí, soy el padre irresponsable de tu conejo -ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y no se atrevía a verme.

-Cuando dijiste que no me amabas, sentí que me moría. No me vuelvas a hacer eso, no soportaría vivir sin ti.

-Juvia también, también sintió que moría, Juvia lo siente mucho, lo siente mucho -me abrazó y puso su cabeza fuerte en mi pecho e iba a empezar a llorar.

-Su corazón esta latiendo muy fuerte -su voz sonó muy tierna.

-Esta latiendo así por ti -la tome de la cara y la obligue a verme -me importa una mierda tu primo Juvia, así tenga que secuestrarte, no voy a dejar que te alejen de mi.

-Si la otra persona está de acuerdo no se considera un secuestro, Juvia iría hasta el fin del mundo con usted Gray-sama -Esa frase me hizo sonreír ,al fin la tenía a ella y no era un sueño, desde que entre a Fairy tail no hacía otra cosa que pensar en esa linda niña que conocí. Aún recuerdo cuando la vi sentada con sus dos colitas y sus mejillas rosadas, le sonrió a Lucy y me enamore perdidamente de esa sonrisa.

-Juvia tuvo mucho miedo, pensó que usted era un acosador.

-No estás equivocada, soy un acosador, fingí ser otra persona para enamorarte.

-¿Sabe? lo logro y no fue Iceboy, usted sin duda vuelve loca a Juvia pero no era necesario pintarse el cabello, Juvia ama su cabello negro -Se rio de mi y llevó sus manos a mi cabello, en ese instante quise asesinar a Lyon pero recordé lo que ella dijo y como yo lo había malinterpretado, en realidad fui un estúpido al creer que se refería a Rogue.

-Mañana lo volveré a tener negro o eso espero y Juvia quiero que entiendas que nunca tendría un secreto contigo, no te di mi número en ese entonces porque sabrías que era Iceboy ¿Me perdonas? -Juvia hizo un puchero y se quedó pensando muchos segundos.

-No, Juvia no lo perdona. ¿Lucy lo sabía todo no es así? -Asentí -¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

-Gajeel-kun es un salvaje -Se acercó mucho a mí y me toco delicadamente el morado en mi ojo que me había quedado por el golpe de su primito, se acercó mucho y me estaba poniendo nervioso ¿Cómo una chica tan delicada podía hacerme flaquear de esa manera?

-¿Entonces odias a Iceboy porque no dejo que tu primer beso fuera con Gray Fullbuster? -sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder y se escondió en mi pecho para que no la viera.

-Juvia lo odia.

-Bueno entonces ¿Por qué no le das su primer beso a Gray? -me sonroje y ella movió su cabecita en mi pecho, se separó y aún así con sus tacones no me alcanzaba, la cogí de la cintura y me agache para recibir sus dulces labios, mi corazón se aceleró y ese lugar fue perfecto aunque soy un chico no me importan esas cosas de cuentos de hadas pero parecíamos sacados de uno. Me dio un pequeño beso por menos de dos segundos y se separó, me había dejado antojado, quería más y más. Me vio a los ojos y sonrió pícaramente. -¡Otro! -le susurre y me acerque más a ella jugando con nuestras narices. -Sí -me beso de nuevo y ese beso duro más tiempo -otro -le demande de nuevo, sonrió y otra vez me beso -¡Otro! -me tomo de las mejillas y me dio un beso profundo, sus labios sabían tan rico y seguí cada movimiento como si no existiera nada a nuestro alrededor, solo éramos los dos y nadie más.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia princesa? -le solté después de ese beso.

-¿Qué? ¿ se piensan besar toda la noche? -habló el estúpido de Lyon acompañado de Meredy y de Lucy que nos veían detrás de una pared. ¿Cómo es que no se cansan de interrumpirnos? ¡Maldita sea! Juvia los miro demasiado avergonzada y se escondió detrás mío.

-Lo siento Juv ya vinieron por las dos, son las doce de la noche, Gajeel te está buscando -sentí que apenas escuchó la palabra Gajeel me apretó la mano asustada.

-Yo estoy contigo, eres mi novia y lo tiene que entender -la agarre de la mano y entramos a la fiesta. No me había dicho el sí aún pero pensé que no se negaría a mi propuesta.

-Gray no pelees acá, yo te ayudare afuera -escuche que Lyon me dijo y tenía no era conveniente hacer una escena en ese lugar ya que podían expulsar a Lyon y no quería que el estúpido saliera perjudicado, se había portado muy bien conmigo extrañamente, por esa razón salimos a la calle y Gajeel me vio con ella y se fue furioso detrás de nosotros.

-¿Pensaste que con ese rubiecito no te iba a reconocer? ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a Juvia! -Ya por una extraña razón no le tenía miedo pero al pensar que podía alejarla de mi lado me llegaba una presión en el estomago horrible.

-¡Estoy acá para dar la cara! ¡mis intenciones con ella son buenas! -apreté más su mano, ella me daba seguridad, lo hacía por los dos.

-Una basura como tú no puede tener intenciones buenas con una mujer, se lo que todo hombre quiere y no permitiré que la deshonres, me costó mucho trabajo cuidarla después de sacarla de esa casa de mierda y no permitiré que un pendejo como tú le haga daño ¿Entendiste?.

-Juvia lo sabe, usted hizo muchas cosas por ella ¿Sabe? si usted no le hubiera creído, Juvia no sería feliz y ahora ella tiene más de lo que hubiera podido pedir gracias a usted. Gajeel-kun usted es una persona muy importante para Juvia, usted es como su hermano -Juvia empezó a sollozar y mordió su labio para poder seguir hablando -es el hermano que nunca tuvo, Juvia aún no ha experimentado el amor pero sabe que el amor es doloroso y a veces muy decepcionante y si Gray-sama le hace daño a Juvia ella le dará su merecido y luego dejara que usted lo remate -¿Eso había sido una amenaza de muerte? yo solo trague entero y vi como dos lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, me soltó y se fue caminando hacía él -Su opinión es muy importante para Juvia, ella ama a Gray-sama con todas las fuerzas de su ser y él es su felicidad por eso quiere que usted lo acepte, quiere que en un futuro si es el hombre destinado para Juvia tener una familia con él y que usted llame a sus hijos sobrinos y que los malcrié como lo hizo con Juvia y los proteja contra la tristeza -mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, ¡Mierda! estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y con cada palabra me hacía amarla más y más, me limpie las lágrimas y me acerque cautelosamente a la escena para no arruinar el momento -Por favor Gajeel-kun acepte la relación de Gray-sama y Juvia -Juvia lo abrazó fuertemente y él solo la veía muy sorprendido, estaba mudo, sus ganas de pelear habían desaparecido completamente y yo me encontraba igual no podía decir ni una sola palabra. Después de cinco segundos empezó a acariciar su cabello y alguien llamo nuestra atención cuando habló.

-Lu-chan ¿puedes compartir taxi contigo? -Era Levy y estaba con un disfraz de hada, Gajeel se sorprendió al verla y soltó a Juvia.

-¿Qué haces acá enana?

-No tengo porque rendirte cuentas Gajeel, tu y yo ya no somos nada y ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames enana -seguían peleados por lo de esa vez en el centro comercial y sé que a Gajeel le importaba mucho esa mujer aunque fuera un completo idiota con ella.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, me lo dejaste claro cuando intente hablar contigo durante toda esta semana. -Vi como apretó su puño e intentaba hacerse la fuerte, me volteo a ver y sonrió.

-Te ves guapo con el cabello rubio, solo espero que las cosas estén bien con tu princesa -le sonreí y asentí.

-¡Súbete! yo te llevo

-No, ya Lu-chan llamó el taxi y la voy a acompañar.

-Tsk -Dejó de hablarle y vio a Juvia.

-¡Despídete, nos vamos! -él estúpido empujó suavemente a Juvia y se iba a subir a su camioneta, ¿Entonces aprobaba nuestra relación? abrió la puerta y espero unos segundos, luego me vio -Hazla llorar y te juro que te mato y te dejare en un lugar donde ni siquiera los gusanos puedan comer tu podrida carne -Juvia sonrió y salió corriendo donde Gajeel.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias Gajeel-kun, Juvia se lo agradece -sonrió de lado y la quitó para que no lo siguiera abrazando -¡Despídete de ese imbécil antes de que me arrepienta! -Sí -camino hacía mi y cuando estuvo enfrente bajo su mirada al piso con sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo. Su primo nos estaba viendo y me sentí un poco incomodo pero al diablo con eso -Te amo -Juvia me vio directamente a los ojos y podía ver en su alma pureza y felicidad. -Juvia también lo ama, lo ama mucho Gray-sama Fullbuster -Creó que con esa frase quería asesinar a Iceboy y yo también lo quería hacer, baje mis labios y la bese tiernamente -después de durar más de cinco segundos Gajeel hizo sonar el pito de su camioneta y nos aturdió con el ruido.

-Sueñe con Juvia -no había necesidad de que me lo dijera pues todas las noches lo hacía.

-Lo haré -Juvia sonrió y se metió en la camioneta lujosa de su primo que me hizo sentir pobre, se despidió de todos y suspire cuando el carro arrancó.

-Pensé que nunca conseguirías novia, hasta llegue a pensar que eras gay Gray -Lyon con su peculiar forma de cagar los mejores momentos me jodió la vida y lo golpee para que no digiera más estupideces. Era la persona más feliz del mundo sonreí al verlo en el piso y a Meredy ayudándolo a levantarse.

**FIN POV GRAY  
POV JUVIA**

Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que pensé que iba a salir de mi pecho, ya por fin todo se había arreglado y tenía novio, iba a morir de felicidad.

-Juvia -Llamó mi atención Gajeel y lo voltee a ver, me preocupe un poco por su expresión.

-¿Qué sucede Gajeel-kun? -Suspiró y detuvo la camioneta.

-No quería decirte pero el estúpido de tu padre ha estado llamando y exige verte.

Waaaa más ternura para este capítulo. Mmmm hasta acá les dejo el cap :3 respondiendo lindos reviews:

**SugarScarlet:** Yo sinceramente amaba las pelis de terror, pero las deje de ver y ahora soy una completa gallina, ósea grito en el teatro literal y luego no puedo dormir y esas cosas, a veces vemos películas en el teatro en casa y bueno tengo hermanos que arruinan vidas y asustan mucho, creo que ellos son el factor por el cual deje de ver esas pelis. La muñeca maldita sin lugar a dudas me inspire en la peli que acabaron de sacar, fui al cine y si no me explico cómo alguien puede tener esas cosas en su cuarto, jamás tuve esas cosas solo peluches y bueno es un poco traumarte, Annabell se llama acá jajaja. Si soy mala pero ya actualice y fue un sexy capitulo o bueno eso creo. Y si Gray rubio, de cabello negro, rosa de todas formas se ve jodidamente sexy.

**Beells. th:** Jajajaja creo que ya somos dos, soy tan pero tan mala leche en la vida que allá arriba se deben burlar de mi, miren allá va de nuevo hagamole otra maldad, jajaja Lyon es divino me encanta todo de él y jajajaja definitivamente ame el Olee fue tal cual literal, me dio mucha risa, mira que estaba viendo la publicación y no entiendo porque no salio tu nombre en el review es decir solo salieron los dos puntos : en el anterior capitulo sin tu nombre, pero ese mensaje iba para ti :3 besos y me encanta que te guste :D

**Chachos:** Lo sé me encanto Gray en esa ova se veía tan sensual así de rubio por eso Lyon le pinto el pelo para hacerlo más sensual jajajaa Metalicana es lo mejor del mundo no lo puedo negar y yo sé que no me puedes odiar porque me amas, jajajaaja me odia me ama :3 nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y si sigo mucho mejor pero se acabo mi semana de receso de nuevo a la universidad y es triste :/

**Saroninas:** No me gusta el spoiler por eso no te adelante nada pero bueno es mejor que lo leyeras por tu misma, sé que me amas aunque de razones para que me odien nadie me puede amar porque soy muy besha ok no :v me encanta que te allá gustado y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo un beso :D

**viry3fick:** Lei tu review como si hubieras estado gritando de la felicidad escribiendo pero waaaa a quien engaño? es hermoso que esos dos se amen y Juvia diciéndole que no para protegerlo, eso fue demasiado tierno, y el enterándose de la forma más loca del mundo, lo importante fue que lo supo y espero que te haya gustado el cap y ashh no te preocupes todos nos arrepentimos de las cosas que hacemos pero de los errores se aprende y la vida es muy corta para estar deprimidos :D un besote y nos leemos en el próximo.

**BelieberSwag55: **Bueno debo confesar que se me hizo raro fue como oh por Dios no me dejo review pos me pongo a llorar, naaa pero si te extrañe jaajajaja gracias por lo del capítulo y si lo se fue como oh José Gabriel no te amo! pero ¿Por qué Maria Antonieta? soy poco novelera pero no pude evitar escribir sobre el amor prohibido jajajaja y no no eres una maldita, tus reviews me hacen fuerte jajajajaja amo las criticas objetivas :3 nos leemos y un abrazo gigante.

**Los amo y espero sus lindos reviews que me alegran el día y me hacen inmortal :D**


End file.
